La media vuelta
by kastiyana
Summary: Se había pasado toda la vida huyendo de ese bastardo español, pero ahora, en la mitad de sus años y luego de haber perdido a su mujer no quedaban razones para seguir luchando. AU, Mucho drama adulto. Spamano y leve SpUk y RomanoxBel
1. Y me iré con el sol

**La media vuelta**

* * *

><p><strong>Sumary<strong>:

Se había pasado toda la vida huyendo de ese bastardo español, pero ahora, en la mitad y luego de haber perdido a su mujer no quedaban razones para seguir luchando. AU, Mucho drama adulto. Spamano, leve SpUk y RomanoxBel

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino que son de Himaruya Hidekaz. Y vale decir que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, por estoy aburrida y mis historias me atormentan, necesito sacarlas de mi cabeza.

**Advertencia:** Tanto drama que raya en la tragedia. Tórrida relación homosexual, infidelidades, insultos variopintos. Los personajes son muy mayores y la historia se contará por medio de anacronías. Ustedes deben construir la línea de tiempo. Quien avisa no es traidor.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Y me iré con el sol<strong>

* * *

><p>Mientras iba por la vía Cristoforo Colombo, Antonio cerró los ojos para aspirar el aroma de esa ciudad en la que le había tocado vivir tantas cosas. Casi podía adivinar los senderos pedregosos en los que anduvo en su juventud. La Nostalgia era una palabra muy bien construida. Constituida por <em>Nostos<em> - regreso - y _algos_ - dolor. El dolor por no poder regresar, por no poder tener eso que ya fue y por lo que pudo haber sido.

Casi podía imaginar a Belle, riendo, con su vaporoso vestido celeste, corriendo entre medio de los parrones con el pequeño Feliciano tras ella. Belle tuvo esa maravillosa cualidad de parecer una niña incluso luego de ser madre, incluso cuando las marcas comenzaron a surcar su piel, aun luego de que perdió el pelo por la quimioterapia y cuando las ojeras se instalaron irremediablemente bajo sus ojos verdes. Era su sonrisa gatuna la que llenaba de vitalidad ese rostro. Antonio apartó la vista de la ventana al reconocer el camino que lo llevaba a la viña "La bella donna", nombre puesto en honor a quien fue esposa de Aurelio Vargas, el abuelo "Roma, el patriarca de los Vargas y que luego le hizo grandes honores a la misma belleza rubia, pueril y lozana de esa mujer que había partido de este mundo.

Cerró los ojos recordando la vez en que los tres iban conduciendo ese Fiat 502 descapotable que le habían sacado sin permiso al abuelo "Roma" para luego robarse a la rubia ante los gritos histéricos de Govert, la bestia vikinga que tenía la muchacha por hermano mayor. No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a la palaciega casa de quienes habían sido sus amigos.

Desde lejos divisó la melena rubia oscura de Malena que enfundada en un riguroso negro, atípico a su juventud, se acercó al vehículo donde venía su tío y se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar, seguramente, un gemido que había estado reprimiendo desde la partida de su madre.

-¿Cómo está Feliciano? –preguntó el español, interesando en el estado de su sensible ahijado.

-Mejor, lo hemos sedado, vino su… vino Ludwig – comentó la muchacha – él lo está cuidando

-¿Y tu padre?

-En la cava – respondió, no que hubiera sido necesario que se lo dijeran. La cava era el templo donde Lovino tenía sus catarsis, donde iba a ahogar sus penas, a descargar sus iras y a rezar sus dolorosas y culposas plegarias.

Sin necesidad de decir que iba a verlo, Antonio dejó su maleta en la entrada de la casa donde uno de los empleados la recogió para llevarla al que siempre había sido su cuarto, el que había compartido tantas veces con quien una vez fue su compañero. Suspiró ahora recordando a ese hombre paciente que había aguantado tantas indiferencias y que también se había hecho amigo de los Vargas. Casi se alegraba de que no pudiera enterarse de lo que había pasado con Belle.

Sabía que le convenía agarrar unos de los escudos guerreros que lucían colgados en las paredes de la residencia antes de acercarse a la cava, pero qué remedio. No es como que no estuviera acostumbrado a recibir daños de su amigo italiano.

Al ver la gran bodega empedrada con ese amplio portón de madera de roble rústicamente barnizada y adornada solo con esa manilla de hierro tuvo que respirar hondo. Solo Dios y los vinos con más de treinta años de reserva eran testigos de las atrocidades ocurridas entre él y Lovino en ese lugar.

Lo encontró sentado en el viejo sitial de madera en que el abuelo Roma cataba sus brevajes, solo que Lovino estaba catando en grandes cantidades. Estaba bebiéndose la segunda botella. Antonio pudo reconocer por la etiqueta dorada con tintes colorados que correspondía a la cosecha del año en que se había casado con Belle. 1958. Los ojos pardos del italiano, hinchados, ojerosos, surcados en patas de gallo se clavaron en él, inyectados en esa rabia que parecía pertenecerle exclusivamente al español.

Irónico, amar a alguien hasta la locura para recibir la misma intensidad a cambio, pero en odio.

El cabello castaño oscuro del italiano, que alguna vez había sido tan bravo ahora lucía grisáceo, seguro por el sufrimiento de los últimos cinco años. Como si su juventud se hubiera soplado con cada exhalación que se le escapaba a su esposa. Pero su energía seguía intacta.

Lovino Vargas se levantó tambaleante, sosteniendo la botella desde el gollete y como pudo, casi balbuceando, le preguntó en ese tono amenazante.

-¿Qué carajos haces acá, bastardo?

-Vine apenas me enteré – respondió con naturalidad, porque era cierto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a profanar la tumba de mi mujer después de todo lo que nos hiciste? – Gritó con la mayor continuidad lingüística que pudo - ¡Ándate de mi casa, de nuestras vidas y muérete de una maldita vez, hijo de puta!

Y entonces supo que debía esconderse detrás de una de de las barricas porque la botella voló en su dirección haciéndose mil pedazos, cuando salió de su trinchera pudo ver a su amigo de antaño en el piso temblando, seguramente por el esfuerzo de aguantar el llanto, solo para no darle el gusto de verlo débil. Ante los gritos y el escándalo el joven rubio alemán que había venido a acompañar a Feliciano entró rápidamente a ver qué sucedía. Malena iba detrás con un gesto de genuina aflicción y no quiso no preguntar cuando vio los vidrios molidos y el vino escurriéndose por las grietas del empedrado.

El alemán agarró a Lovino que seguía maldiciendo, ahora contra él, y sin hacer caso a sus insultos se lo llevó hacia la casa. Malena observaba a Antonio desde la puerta, con ese mismo gesto que ponía Belle cuando los descubría peleando, o cuando pillaba los moretones que se dejaban tras las golpizas. Porque ellos nunca fueron capaces de no intentar matarse; nunca fueron capaces de sobrellevarse y sobrellevar lo que les pasaba de una manera saludable para todos. Al ver los sufrientes ojos verdes de Malena, se le hizo estar viendo los ojos de Belle, decepcionados.

Sintióse culpable, como si a sus ridículos 53 años hubiera venido directamente, atravesando el mediterráneo en avión solo para seguir torturando a su amiga hasta el más allá.

Y entonces tuvo genuinas ganas de llorar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fue en el verano de 1955; llevaba tres años trabajando en el banco por lo que pudo permitirse, a sus veinticuatro años, pagar unas vacaciones a su familia. Desembarcaron en el puerto de Donnalucata, respirando esa brisa mediterránea de la isla que parecía tan distinta a las costas de Barcelona. O tal vez eran ideas suyas, obnubilado por las playas y calles italianas. Se quedaron en una pequeña residencial de la via Rovere en Sicilia, habían tenido unos apacibles paseos a la playa en los primeros tres días, pero contaban con solo dos semanas, así que el señor Fernández, aficionado al vino, quiso ir lo antes posible a visitar una viña de la cual le habían hablado bastante bien.

Tomaron el taxi hasta "La bella donna" y una vez allí Antonio debió admitir sentirse abrumado por la magnitud y belleza del campo. No que hubiera terminado de impresionarse en ese momento. Cuando el encargado de las visitas guiadas, un chiquillo con cara de pocos amigos, se acercó a saludarles, Antonio podía haber jurado que ni la fuerza del mar, ni la frescura de la brisa, ni la magnitud de los campos, ni la exquisitez del vino o el encanto estrechas callejuelas habían tenido esa impresión en él. Porque ese muchachito lo reunía todo en una sola persona.

Se había presentado como Lovino Vargas, el nieto del dueño, y en un español bastante entonado les invitó a subirse a la carreta con la que los dirigiría por los terrenos de la familia. Les contaba que esta viña era una de las que producía "Vini di Qualità Prodotti in Regioni Determinate", esto eran viñas altamente reconocidas en el país por la calidad de su producto y la tradición artesanal en el proceso.

Les explicó que ellos trabajaban con cepas de Cavernet, Merlot y Syrah. Los condujo a andas por entre medio de los parrones para enseñarles las distintas cepas y algunos injertos con que se producen aquellos con notas frutales. Finalmente los condujo a la cava. Un edificio empedrado que más parecía un fuerte o una artillería. Una enorme higuera se aferraba al costado izquierdo del frontis de edificio que tenía casi tres metros de alto, enredaderas florales en sus muros, un portón enorme de roble, manillas y clavijas de hierro.

El muchacho había demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que parecía al empujar con ambos brazos el portón para ofrecerles paso. Una vez allí comenzó nuevamente su cátedra.

-El secreto aparte del clima y la calidad de la cepa es que conservamos el mismo proceso de elaboración de hace cien años, mi _nonno_ se niega a incluir maquinarias modernas, también en las barricas; las de la acá delante son de roble francés y las del fondo de roble rumano… no debería decirlo, pero esas tienen casi cien años y una de ellas tiene almacenada la primera elaboración de Syrah de nuestra viña.

Antonio sentía impresionado, su padre hacía algunas preguntas y él de pronto al lado del chiquillo se sintió insípido e ignorante. Cuando los condujo a una salita con sitiales de madera que estaba al centro de las barricas se sintió maravillado por la iluminación tenue que entraba por el tragaluz armando una atmosfera anaranjada, ahí en medio de los centenares de barricas. El chico se acercó a una de las barricas que tenía una perilla, como una llave y dispuso un poco en tres copas. Su padre, don Rodrigo Fernández tomó una de las copas y comenzó a girarla, olerla, dio un sorbo y luego comentó algo apreciativamente con el chico. Antonio estaba estático con la copa en la mano, tenía un color rojizo que sí era distinto a las porquerías que solía beber para emborracharse con Francis y Gilbert; por lo mismo no conocía el protocolo de ingesta de este vino. Intuía, de alguna manera, que no podía nada más empinar la copa y vaciarla de un trago.

El muchacho guía, como adivinando, se acercó a él mientras sus padres comentaban sobre el vino.

-¿Nunca has catado antes? – preguntó como inculpándole y diciendo "¿En serio eres tan ignorante?".

-La verdad es que no – tuvo que admitir avergonzado el español – nunca había tomado algo tan fino, no sé ni cómo agarrar la copa.

El italiano rodó los ojos en un gesto sumamente descortés, para tratarse de un guía que se supone está siendo remunerado por mostrar los productos de su empresa y venderlos.

-Primero debes ver la densidad de la bebida – comenzó agarrando la copa para enseñarle. Comenzó a darle vueltas para mostrarle – este es un cabernet sauvignon de crianza, tiene apenas cinco años pero debiera tener buen espesor a estas alturas, fíjate – demandó acercándose a su 'aprendiz' - esa gota que va cayendo es la lágrima, si tarda en caer y deja una marca en la copa puedes asumir que el vino tiene buena densidad; esto seguro no pasa con las porquerías que bebes en tus festejos – comentó arrogante. Antonio lo observó molesto pero no le interrumpió.

-Ahora tomarás el aroma, la forma de la copa de cata, alta, tiene su razón de ser, la idea es que el olfato quede encerrado en la apertura y puedas tomar el aroma de una manera más aislada – Antonio llevó la copa a la nariz y comenzó a oler sin saber que decir.

-Dime que aromas encuentras – le volvió a demandar el muchacho. Se sentía como un colegial en un examen. Hubiera dicho "Huele a vino" pero sabía que no era una respuesta adecuada.

-Tiene olor a… ¿frutas? ¿humo? – dijo dudoso, pensando que la había cagado.

-Eres observador – comentó extrañado el chico. Eso lo ofendió un poco- de hecho tiene notas ahumadas, y sí, hay notas de frutos secos. Si tuviera más años en la barrica podrías apreciar además un gusto amaderado, pero bueno… ahora pruébalo.

Antonio se llevó la copa a los labios finalmente pensando en que esto era como seducir a alguien. Primero tenías que conformarte con ver, oler, y desear antes de poder probar finalmente lo que estabas esperando.

-No te lo tomes de un viaje – agregó el chico como adivinándole el pensamiento – Da un sorbo apenas para que puedas sentir la textura entre la lengua y el paladar.

Le hizo caso y pudo notar una acidez, si había un sabor a frutas leve, no tenía ese gusto a alcohol más fuerte que los vinos que acostumbraba tomar. Aunque no sabía si eso era porque este tenía otros sabores o porque esta vez se estaba concentrando en sentirlos y no solo en mandarse la copa como un animal.

-Creo que nunca volveré a beber de la misma manera – admitió, pegándole un nuevo sorbo a la copa. El italiano sonrió satisfecho y procedió a mostrarles las otras dos variedades. Esa vez Antonio aprendió una gran parte del conocimiento vitivinícola que lo acompañaría toda la vida y que haría que sus amigos lo trataran de cursi.

Sus padres compraron varias botellas de varias cosechas y tipos despidiéndose entusiasmados. Su madre quería volver antes de regresar a España a comprar más y Antonio no solo quería volver.

Deseó quedarse.

Escuchó en la ciudad que uno de los pubs de la via Nazionale, los días jueves hacía "Bacanales" en que se bebía exclusivamente los vinos de "La bella donna", escuchó también que eran organizadas por Lovino Vargas. No podía faltar esa noche.

Se sentó en una de las mesas de madera, solo a observar a su alrededor. Una banda compuesta por un guitarrista, un pianista que le daba al piano vertical y un tipo tocando contrabajo, tocaba una suerte de jazz o swing vocalizados por un señor de mediana edad. Estaba lleno de chicos y algunas chicas, al parecer no era un buen lugar para una señorita decente ver cómo los jóvenes – y algunos no tanto – se juntaban a beber vino sin ton ni son. Lovino estaba tras la barra hablando con el dueño y luego, agarrando una botella y una copa comenzó a buscar con la mirada, al parecer, un lugar donde sentarse.

Antonio no pudo evitar hacerle señas desde su mesa. Se sintió el bebedor más ordinario del planeta con su jarra de greda y el vaso corto. El italiano pareció hacerle caso porque se dirigía hacia él con esa sonrisa juguetona e insultante bailándole en el rostro.

-¿Tan pronto se te ha olvidado lo que te enseñé?

-¿Lo dices por el vaso?

-Lo digo porque estás bebiendo vino de mesa… ese Pinot también lo hicimos nosotros, pero es insultante… ni siquiera debería mencionarlo – Lovino levantó el brazo y gritó – ¡Nicola, tráeme otra copa!

-Oye, tío, no tengo dinero para tomar eso tan fino que te traes – le dijo, sintiéndose ahora, además de ordinario, pobre.

-¿Te estás escuchando? Voy a heredar la puta viña, estoy seguro que puedo permitirme convidarte uno de mis vinos – ironizó el muchachito dejándose caer ruidosamente en la silla.

Comenzó a servir las copas con mucha elegancia, demasiada, considerando su lenguaje y la forma que tenía de caminar y de pararse frente al mundo con ese traje de pantalón ancho, brillantes zapatos negros, sombrero, como un mafioso. Le alcanzó una de las copas. Cubrió la botella con su sombrero con la intención de esconderla y le desafió.

-Dime que cepa es.

El español tuvo esa desagradable sensación de estar en un examen de nuevo y agarró la copa con inseguridad. Comenzó a moverla, era más oscuro, su tinte era más violáceo que rojizo, la densidad era mayor que la de otros; más que la de los que había probado ese día en la viña. Tomó el aroma y era bastante fuerte, notas de ¿trufa?, pegó un sorbo para terminar de asegurarse y la textura gruesa, áspera, terminó de confirmar sus suposiciones.

-¿Merlot? – respondió dudoso. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Lovino al escuchar la respuesta y con la mano le hizo un gesto indicándole que continuara.

-Bueno… no sé que más decirte, es muy denso, parece estar más envejecido – Lovino asintió. Antonio continuó – tiene un sabor a trufa, no sé si estaré loco…

-De hecho sí, notas de trufa y pimienta – continuó Lovino - cosecha de 1938 – Antonio jadeó impresionado.

-Y ¿Tú sueles emborracharte con vinos de 17 años de reserva?

Lovino se irguió engreídamente en la silla.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? El que puede, puede.

Antonio negó con la cabeza ante la frivolidad y simplicidad de la respuesta.

-Esto es indecente… - se rió tomando la copa, ahora con adoración.

-De hecho no, es jodidamente fino, casi tanto como el Malbec de veinticinco años que me robé de la colección de mi abuelo y que tengo bajo de la cama.

-¿Malbec?

-Es un vino que se da bastante en España, deberías conocerlo – le dijo con ese tono sabiondo haciéndolo quedar como un idiota de nuevo.

Luego de esa noche en que se habían emborrachado y reído de lo lindo, Antonio volvió a asistir al bar al otro día. Aunque no era noche de 'bacanal' encontró a Lovino hablando con el barman, nuevamente con una copa en la mano.

-¿Tu eres alcohólico? – preguntó el español a modo de saludo.

Lovino levantó sus ojos pardos hacia él y le respondió.

-¿Y tú eres un jodido metiche?

El hispano sabe que debió sentirse ofendido pero en lugar de eso comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran dicho un chiste y no un insulto. Se dejó caer en la silla de al lado y pidió una copa de Cabernet para él. Quería impresionar a la fierecilla engreída.

-Me había dado la impresión de que te gustaba más el Merlot – comentó el chiquillo dándole vueltas a su copa-

-De hecho sí, pero tengo que variar ¿o no?

-Para qué, si ya sabes lo que te gusta ¿para qué pedir algo distinto?- preguntó el menor mirándole con esos ojos felinos.

-¿Cómo vas a estar seguro de que sabes lo que te gusta si no pruebas cosas nuevas? – preguntó Antonio perforándole con sus ojos esmeralda. Lovino en algún momento de la pregunta se perdió mirando las pestañas negras, subió su mirada al cabello rizado y azabache del español, juzgó su piel morena y su nariz aguileña. Rasgos árabes.

-Nunca me ha gustado lo exótico – resolvió el italiano apartando sus ojos de él como si algo le molestara.

Conversaron un rato más. Esa noche se enteró que Lovino tenía 19 años, que era hijo único, que su madre se llamaba Felicia, que su padre había luchado en 'La resistenza' contra los fascistas, que había sido asesinado en 1942 y que Lovino casi no lo recordaba. Su abuelo, ya viudo, era padre de su padre y se había hecho cargo de ellos como tomando el rol de padre y protector. Lovino le contó sobre lo duro que había sido re encender la ciudad luego de la guerra, de los años difíciles que enfrentó la viña durante esos años y sobre cómo las cosechas desde el 1942 al 1945 habían salido agrias.

Mientras más sabía sobre ese mundo más sentía esa necesidad de formar parte de él. De la viña, de esta isla mágica; quería formar parte de la vida de Lovino de una u otra manera.

Se juntaron a beber copas casi todas las noches y a medida que el día de regresar a Barcelona se acercaba, a Antonio comenzaba a invadirle la angustia. Era como si en cualquier momento fuera a venir Dios a arrojarlo del paraíso sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detener el tiempo. Sus padres no se extrañaron cuando anunció que se quedaría por el resto del verano, que Lovino le había ofrecido trabajo en la viña por la temporada y que regresaría en dos meses a retomar su empleo en el banco. Su jefe fue inusualmente comprensivo al respecto.

Ser sobrino del gerente de personal, tuvo mucho que ver.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Sí lo sé… soy lo peor, me embarco en enredos imposibles. Juro solemnemente que no me embarcaré en otro proyecto, con el Gerita y el otro que tengo en pre producción me freno. También estoy traduciendo y beteando, mi vida es dura y ociosa, necesitaba Spamano en ella. El culebrón se me ocurrió luego de sufrir de tal manera viendo "Violeta se fue a los cielos". Acá va a haber sangre sudor y lágrimas, les digo desde ya. Junten pañuelos.

Las actualizaciones serán semanales si apuro la causa.

Dedicado a mi July que es tan linda como padawan y como hermana chica, tú fuiste testigo del momento en que nació esto y conoces las cosas personales tras los dolores que se vienen. También a la Paula Elric, porque sin ella nada de esto sería posible (de verdad, yo no spamaneaba antes de ella)


	2. Para que me compares, hoy como siempre

**La media vuelta**

**Sumary: **Se había pasado toda la vida huyendo de ese bastardo español, pero ahora, en la mitad y luego de haber perdido a su mujer no quedaban razones para seguir luchando. AU, Mucho drama adulto. Spamano, leve SpUk y RomanoxBel

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino que son de Himaruya Hidekaz. Y vale decir que esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, por estoy aburrida y mis historias me atormentan, necesito sacarlas de mi cabeza.

**Advertencia**: Tanto drama que raya en la tragedia. Tórrida relación homosexual, infidelidades, insultos variopintos. Los personajes son muy mayores y la historia se contará por medio de anacronías. Ustedes deben construir la línea de tiempo. Quien avisa no es traidor.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**2: Para que me compares, hoy como siempre.**

* * *

><p>Belle había muerto a los 49 años. El 25 de abril de 1984. Como si a propósito hubiera elegido irse en primavera, antes de la Vendimia, una fecha en que su muerte no doliera tanto por las distracciones y ocupaciones venideras; cómo si hubiera querido ser escoltada a su sepultura por las flores silvestres y pajarillos que tanto amaba.<p>

Dicen que solo unos minutos antes de dormirse estaba tarareando la canción que bailó en su boda _"E volavo, volavo, felice Più in alto del sole ed ancora più in il mondo pian' piano Spariva lontano laggiù, Una musica dolce suonava Soltanto per me" _(1). Antonio aún la recordaba, con su vestido blanco, su tocado de flores blancas y lazos azul cielo, sonriendo como nunca la había visto en su vida. Abrazada de su flamante marido que sonreía galantemente para ella. Una hermosa sonrisa sincera y tierna. De esas que nunca le había dedicado a él. Lovino lucía un frac negro tradicional, un clavel rojo en su solapa y observaba a su esposa como que fuera lo más hermoso y puro de este mundo.

Tal vez lo había sido.

Podría haberse sumido en los agridulces recuerdos de ese día pero sintió el crujir de la puerta. Eran las doce del día. Así que no le extrañó ver la maltrecha figura de quien había sido su amigo de juventud, cruzar el umbral de la cocina. Lovino arrastró sus pies ignorándolo mientras se servía café para luego ir a sentarse al frente del español.

-¿Cómo has dormido? – preguntó en un tono formal, cortés. Frío. Antonio hubiera preferido realmente que le hubiera insultado nada más entrar a la cocina. Al menos había pasión en sus insultos.

-Bastante bien – mintió. Le había sido casi imposible dormirse luego del escándalo en la cava. Estar en esa habitación le traía recuerdos. De los buenos, cuando eran solteros, ese verano de 1955 en que todo parecía perfecto y nada hacía avecinar lo que vendría más adelante. Los confortables, en que luego de sufrir con la imagen de Lovino y Belle juntos, como el matrimonio feliz que eran, se refugiaba en los brazos de quien fue su pareja, y que sin saberlo por muchos años le hizo olvidar ese dolor con sus besos, sus abrazos y su particular humor negro.

Era inevitable acordarse también de aquellas noches en que había venido los últimos cinco años a ver cómo Belle se apagaba de a poco sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. En que con su sonrisa intentaba darle ánimos sus seres queridos en vez de simplemente desesperarse por su condición, como lo hacían todos. Como lo hacía Lovino al encerrarse en la cava a mortificarse.

-¿Y tú como has dormido? – preguntó el español también por cortesía. La mirada parda de Lovino le observó con sorna como preguntando "¿Estás imbécil?". Le gustaba ver algo de fiereza en esos ojos. Aunque, para variar, estuviera dirigida a él.

-Quiero que sepas que no vine con las intenciones que crees- le aclaró Antonio – nunca vendría a aprovecharme de la muerte de Belle, era mi amiga y ya hicimos suficiente daño, como dijiste – Y sí, lo había dicho a propósito "hicimos" no "hice", porque para bailar el tango se necesitan dos y Lovino había jugado muy bien su parte entregándose al ruedo.

-Vine a despedirla y a cumplir una promesa que le hice hace años.

Lovino asintió con la cabeza sin querer replicar ni mirarle. Solo Dios sabía el poder que esos ojos esmeraldas tenían en su cordura. Los ojos de Belle también habían sido verdes, verde mar, cargados de inocencia y de todas esas virtudes que había tenido su esposa y que él no había sabido honrar como es debido.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio eran oscuros, su mirada intensa, y estaban cargados de toda esa pasión contenida por más de veinte años. Esa misma que había estallado como una olla a presión aquellas veces inflamándolos hasta sacarles legajos de carne, sudor y lágrimas. Ni siquiera ahora que era un cincuentón había perdido ese brillo, ni siquiera los años, los puñetazos que le había propinado ni los dolores habían logrado hacer mella en Antonio. Seguía siendo una fuerza de la naturaleza. Y seguía siendo aterradoramente guapo, y él, Lovino, con sus cuarenta y ocho años a cuestas se sentía un anciano demacrado y terrible al lado del español endemoniado que le había jodido la vida.

Solo por querer lastimarlo le preguntó.

-Y qué es del bastardo inglés con el que salías.

Antonio le devolvió la mirada, jugando a ser indiferente y contestó.

-Sigue en Boston, y se ha encontrado un novio Yankee.

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-

Un estruendo lo despertó a las cinco de la mañana. Antonio ODIABA ser despertado de esa forma. Iba a salir a romperle la crisma al culpable y se encontró con los ojos refulgentes del Lovino mirándole desde arriba mientras él, vago como siempre, yacía en la cama que le habían asignado dentro de ese enorme caserón.

-Tempo di lavorare, principessa – le había dicho el italiano con un tono cantarín antes de salir tan repentinamente cómo había entrado. La luz del sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana como si le estuvieran pagando por ello, así que no tuvo más remedio que desperezarse y levantarse de mala gana. Al llegar a la cocina el abuelo 'Roma', doña Felicia y Lovino tomaban desayuno apresuradamente. Felicia le hizo señas de acercarse y le pasó una taza de café.

-No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que Lovi haya hecho un amigo, es tan pesado que siempre anda solo.

La mirada del mentado se dirigió a ellos, cortando como cuchillas cualquier interacción que haya iniciado el bastardo español con su madre.

-Y ¿qué hay de especial hoy? – preguntó Antonio ingenuamente.

Lovino resopló con ese gestito sabiondo tan molesto que tenía.

-La vendimia, chico, una de tantas – comenzó a explicar el patriarca. – Las cepas se cosechan por temporadas, en estas fechas toca cortar las de Merlot – Lovino le hizo un gesto burlesco levantando sus cejas y luego fijándose nuevamente en el plato.

El abuelo comenzó a explicarle el proceso, el porqué de madrugar tanto, aparentemente el sol y el calor harían insoportable la tarea a otra hora y el trabajo por hacer era extenso. A las cinco y media estaban saliendo de la casa. Se subieron a la carreta y en el camino Antonio observó entre maravillado y abrumado las dos hectáreas de parrones que se extendían como escuadrones verdes por la colina. El viento mecía las hojas y el olor de la vid se colaba por sus fosas nasales produciéndole un gozo indescriptible.

-No te asustes – le tranquilizó el abuelo Roma. No todo esto es el Merlot, hace dos semanas cosechamos el Cavernet, hace cuatro el Pinot y esas plantaciones que ves a la derecha con la cerca blanca – Antonio asintió – esas son las del Syrah y deben esperar unas dos semana más.

Cuando llegaron al sector que tocaba podar, pudo ver unos cien trabajadores, una pila de cajones de madera y una pila de tijeras de podar, pero en versión mini. Mientras el abuelo saludaba a los hombres, agradecía y daba instrucciones básicas, Lovino le llamó para pasarle una caja con una tijera al tiempo en que él tomaba unas y le pidió seguirlo.

-Escúchame con mucha atención, bastardo – le advirtió serio como si fuera a pedirle algo de vida o muerte – con estas cepas se hacen los mejores vinos de Sicilia y probablemente los mejores de Italia, no quiero errores, no tratarás mal a mis chicas, tienes que tomarlas y cortarlas de la forma correcta.

Y cómo si hubiera nacido para ello, Lovino tomo un racimo con su mano y en la otra posicionó la tijera y cortó por el tallo a dos dedos de la uva.

-Fíjate que el racimo esté bien maduro y sano, no debes por nada del mundo mezclar las cepas buenas con las podridas , es durante la poda que se hace la primera selección- Antonio iba asintiendo mientras observaba - Cuando pongas la vid en el cajón déjala con cuidado, no la lances simplemente, no debe machucarse, si te cargas la cepa te cargas el vino ¿Me imagino que no quieres hacer mierda el Merlot que tanto te gusta?

-Claro que no – asintió Antonio molesto. Odiaba cuando este crío lo trataba como si fuera un imbécil. Lovino tenía la capacidad de ser un encanto y un capullo, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Bien entonces, se espera que saques unos seis cajones por lo menos, considerando que eres un novato – le picó el italiano para ponerse inmediatamente a la tarea. Eso había sido como prenderle una antorcha en el alma al español. Intentó ponerse al ritmo del chiquillo pero le era muy difícil considerando que por cada racimo que él cortaba Lovino sacaba tres. Era realmente difícil tomar la vid, revisar su estado, cortarla, dejarla en el cajón, todo mientras trataba de evadir las picadas de las abejas.

Lovino a veces se volvía a verlo y soltaba una risa juguetona, antes de seguir en lo suyo, como si se supiera a sí mismo Baco, el mismísimo dios del vino.

Cuando terminó la jornada y entre todos peinaron las plantaciones Antonio había armado ocho cajones él solo. Lovino quince. Bastardo. Luego de la recepción, se fueron al almacenar todas las cepas para iniciar el proceso de maceración para poder comenzar la fermentación de la uva. En la trastienda de la cava decenas de barricas estaban dispuestas para el proceso.

En el intertanto Lovino le informó a Antonio que podrían ir a pasear por allí. El chico quería ir a la playa y el hispano no podía estar más contento. Llegaron a Donnalucata por la mañana, se echaron por ahí a beber unas _birras_ mientras Lovino observaba alrededor como un cazador acechante. La primera vez que Antonio notó que el pequeño bastardo italiano le atraía fue el jueves catorce de julio de 1955 a las 15:23 horas. Lovino usaba un bañador azul y una camiseta blanca, se había echado sobre una lona a fumarse insolentemente un cigarrillo de tabaco con una fedora de lino color crudo sobre su cabeza, tenía unos anteojos oscuros de lo más chulosy cuando los levantó para mirarlo de forma provocadora, dejando entrever sus ojos almendrados por debajo del marco, Antonio supo que estaba perdido.

Antonio tenía este problema. No iba a ir admitiendo que le gustaban los hombres, era pecado después de todo y era socialmente inaceptable así que pensó que si nunca consumaba ningún acto, entonces no habría nada de qué preocuparse. Normalmente cuando iba por la calle en Barcelona, se conformaba con mirar y con eso podía descargar sus fantasías en la noche, con caras anónimas, esperando que autocomplacerse no fuera pecado, después de todo estaba condenándose al celibato por respeto a la moral y las buenas costumbres.

Tener una atracción con cara, nombre y apellido le era problemático en demasiadas maneras. No solo porque Lovino le consideraba su amigo, porque era menor, o porque se estaba quedando en su casa habiéndose ganado la confianza de los Vargas. Era tremendo porque no solo le gustaba su apariencia de muchachito rebelde. Lovino sí era tremendamente atractivo con su metro setenta, su garbo, esa postura salvaje que tenía de pararse y caminar, la voz juvenil y masculina, la piel tostada por el sol, los ojos color trigo, el cabello castaño oscuro, sus piernas largas cubiertas por un vello claro, los brazos tonificados…

El chico era más que eso. Era demasiado interesante, con su pasión por los vinos, su ironía, su uso vulgar del lenguaje, la autoridad en la que estaban investidas sus acciones y palabras. Era como ver a un galancete culto y experimentado, pero en la figura de un muchachito de diecinueve años. Demasiado perturbador y contradictorio para no serle irresistible.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era disfrutar de la vista durante el verano y luego desaparecer llevándose un recuerdo con el que regodearse por las noches invernales en Barcelona.

-Rubia a la vista – había anunciado el italiano incorporándose mientras miraba hacia la orilla donde una muchacha delgada y graciosa se mojaba los pies con un bañador color verde de una pieza, un sombrero blanco y una cinta cayéndole entre medio de los rizos dorados.

Antonio tuvo que admitir que era muy linda, para ser mujer.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? – preguntó el español fingiendo que no le importaba.

-Voy a ir a hablarle – contestó el muchacho poniéndose de pie, tirando el cigarrillo y sacudiéndose la arena. Antonio le vigilaba tirado en la lona. Envidioso como una arpía. El galancete llegó a medio camino y comenzó a enfilar de vuelta, colorado como un tomate. Absolutamente adorable.

-Joder… me ha mirado y es tan bonita que no fui capaz – se lamentó desmayándose en la arena. Antonio se rió, dizque por burla, verdaderamente porque se alegraba, no tenía intenciones de ponerse celoso a costa de una rubia encantadora.

-Acompáñame, maldición – le rogó el chiquillo incorporándose y viéndole de modo suplicante. Antonio le hubiera querido mentir diciéndole que también le daba vergüenza. Pero eso de mentir se le daba fatal. Maldijo mentalmente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Me debes una botella de la cava.

-Las que quieras, pelotudo – le había contestado entusiasmado levantándose y nuevamente sacudiéndose la arena para comenzar a caminar, ahora con refuerzos hacia la rubia que seguía allí mojándose juguetonamente hasta las rodillas.

Cuando la saludaron y ella se dio vuelta a verlos con esa sonrisa felina, Antonio no pudo culpar a Lovino por haberse ido asustado. Era bellísima, y tan radiante que acojonaba.

-Hola – les saludó ella.

-Somos Antonio y Lovino – se presentó el español señalándose a él y al italiano que tenía la vista clavada en la arena.

-Belle – se presentó ella estirando su mano. Ambos la estrecharon y ella le dirigió una sonrisita nerviosa a Antonio.

-¿Son españoles? – preguntó intrigada.

-Oh no, solo yo, este galán es de la zona – comenzó Antonio, porque quería ayudarle. Lovino en cambio le dedicó, nuevamente, una mirada asesina.

-¿Ah sí?, yo también, me mudé hace dos años con mi familia - contestó ella y como si hubiera invocado a uno de sus miembros un rubio altísimo y con pinta de vikingo caníbal se materializó frente a ellos.

-¿Se les perdió algo? – preguntó irritado. Lovino se hubiera puesto a temblar allí mismo de miedo, pero Antonio le pegó un codazo obligándole a mantener la compostura.

-Disculpe, no sabíamos que la señorita estaba con usted – comenzó a excusarse el hispano.

-Este es mi hermano mayor, Govert – lo introdujo la rubia, como intentando despejar cualquier mal entendido. El aludido vikingo frunció más el ceño ante el entusiasmo de su hermana por ese español. Llámenlo paranoico, pero presentía que algo no andaba bien con ese tipo, era cosa de ver lo moreno que estaba y lo mucho que sonreía.

Se quedan un rato más conversando mientras pasean por la orilla. Belle no se despega del español mientras conversan de todo un poco mientras Lovino siente como que le han robado los regalos de navidad y Govert va muy cerca de ellos con cara de rottweiler. Acuerdan juntarse al día siguiente en la cafetería en vía marina.

Mientras Belle sorbetea su capuccino aAntonio pide la guitarra prestada al dueño del local para mostrarle una canción flamenca tradicional que le había enseñado su padre, con un tono aginatado, rasposo, sufrido.

Le di a una morita mora  
>Ay, morita de mi alma, ay, ay, ay<br>Ay, ay, ay, mi cariño de legionario  
>Y sus ojos de misterio fueron,<br>Fueron mi cruz y mi calvario  
>Ay, que la noche moruna<br>Esta canción me cantaba  
>Que era un cuchillo de luna<p>

Lovino cerró los ojos olvidándose de sus celos, su rabia y sus deseos de ser capaz de hacer algún tipo de contacto con la rubia. Casi podía imaginar a la mora, morena, rizos negros, ojos verdes, pestañas largas y gruesas, para con la frente y la misma mirada fiera de Antonio. Abrió los ojos de golpe. De pronto no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando el carril de sus fantasías.

El pie del español se movía rítmicamente, algunas personas en el local habían comenzado a aplaudir y el bastardo elevaba su voz dolorosa hasta morir en un último punteo de guitarra. Belle suspiró aplaudiendo con fascinación mientras Govert gruñía negando con la cabeza y Lovino fruncía el ceño despectivamente.

El bastardo español le agradaba más cuando estaba sonriendo con cara de estúpido y obedeciendo sus órdenes en la viña que ahora, que se mostraba serio y acomedido con la guitarra y la voz; demostrando que había algo que podía hacer bien, algo en que le superaba.

Al final de la tarde cuando salieron Belle le pidió a Antonio hablar con él a solas. Lovino se encogió en su asiento sintiéndose profundamente traicionado. Esperó adentro del local y pidió una copa de vino, cualquiera, mientras Antonio, extrañado y resuelto salía con ella por la puerta, seguido por un enfadadísimo vikingo asesino.

Lovino levantaba la vista de cuando en cuando mirando por el ventanal hacia la vereda de enfrente donde 'la parejita' hablaba muy cómplice, vigilada por Govert a unos metros de distancia, como si estuviera esperando a saltar a la yugular del español. Esperaba sinceramente que lo hiciera, él se quedaría ahí sentado con este vino barato viendo como la traidora sangre hispana corría por la calle.

Belle se lanzó a los brazos del traidor diciéndole algo al oído. Antonio hizo una donairosa reverencia y ella le palmeó el brazo antes de alejarse tomando del brazo a su hermano lanzando un saludo de manos a Lovino.

Antonio entró al bar donde estaba el italiano echando chispas.

-Hombre, no deberías beber ese vino, te puede hacer mal – le molestó como si nada; como si justamente recién no le hubiera levantado a la chica que estaba pretendiendo.

-Y dime, bastardo ¿Se van a ver mañana mismo? ¿El vikingo te ha dado su bendición? Porque parecía querer matarte.

- Oye,no sé de qué hablas… le acabo de decir a Belle que no tengo interés en ella ¿y así me pagas?

-¡¿Qué? – Lovino se atragantó con el vino y tuvo que golpearse el pecho. Él español le golpeó la espalda y entonces le había apartado de un manotazo -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, cabrón?

-Porque te gusta a ti ¿o no? Eres mi amigo ¿o no? – Esa última pregunta había sonado casi como una súplica – ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si hubiera aceptado los sentimientos de la chica que te gusta?

-Tú estás imbécil – contestó el italiano intentando no esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro. De alguna manera estaba contento. No quería ver al español al lado de Belle. Bajo ninguna circunstancia- ¿Y qué le has dicho para bajarle los humos?

-La verdad – contestó llanamente Antonio sin querer entrar en detalles escabrosos.

Al otro día volvieron a la playa a pasear los tres y esta vez Belle había agarrado del brazo a Toño y luego a Lovino caminando entre medio de los dos mientras hablaba sobre su infancia en Bélgica. Lovino como siempre, paralizado por la rubia, seguía sin decir ninguna palabra mientras Antonio asentía y preguntaba cosas como "¿En serio? ¿Y qué hiciste?" y comentaba con unos "¡Eso es genial! ¿A que no es genial, Lovino?". Si seguía así nunca iba a poder hacer ningún avance con ella e iba a tener que pasarse el resto del verano conformándose con Antonio. Muchas gracias.

Pasaron los días ente los paseos por Donnalucata y el trabajo de maceración de la última cosecha en la viña. Se acercaba la poda del Syrah y esta vez Antonio tenía un poco más de confianza. Se levantó temprano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si en vez de ir a trabajar como un bruto fuera a ir a jugar al monte. Lovino esta vez lucía más adormilado que él, como si hubiera descansado entre desvelos y pesadillas, así que el español no quiso preguntar. Seguro se desvelaba _por ella_.

Cuando fue a saludarlo palmeándole el hombro, Lovino apartó la vista colorado y se dejó caer en la silla mascullando "Maledetto spagnolo…" Y mientras intenta distraerse con el aroma de los racimos del Syrah al ser desprendidos de su mata, Antonio iba muy cerca de él, con un sombrero de paja, la camisa de lino entreabierta, un pantalón corto, la cintura fajada, sandalias de cuero; mostrando orgullosamente su piel morena mientras canturrea con ese tono agitanado melancólico y enérgico.

Lovino estaba a punto de decirle que esas canciones tristes son lo peor que puede haber para animar al trabajo. Pero no tiene ánimos de discutir. Desde ese día las cepas de Syrah siempre tienen aires gitanos para él.

Una vez cargadas las cepas para ser almacenadas en las barricas de macerado, así, cansados, sucios de tierra jugo de uva, se inicia un partido de futbol entre los hombres que han traído un rustico balón de cuero. La lucha es acérrima entre ambos equipos, Antonio desde el equipo contrario se mueve con rapidez y cuando intenta quitarle el balón enredando sus piernas en medio de las del italiano, parece que en realidad estuvieran bailando. El codazo en la barriga, en el fondo, se lo tuvo bien merecido.

El sol comenzaba a ser insoportable cuando Lovino comenzó a subir la colina hacia donde estaba otra enorme higuera que más que un árbol parecía un fuerte. Daba una sombra exuberante y la brisa parecía estar atrapada justo bajo sus ramas. El italiano se tumbó de espaldas cerrando los ojos; Antonio que le había seguido no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero así, medio adormilado, Lovino dio palmaditas en el pasto indicándole que se acueste a su lado. Y lo hizo. Porque Antonio tiene fuerza de voluntad hasta por ahí, pero no es de fierro.

Cuando despierta, a las dos horas, el español observa entre medio de la espesa cortina de hojas cómo el sol se va ocultando lentamente, como haciéndole el amor a las colinas. La luz anaranjada genera un cuadro sobrecogedor. Intenta ampliar su ángulo de visión para grabar todo en su memoria cuando en eso siente un peso que le impide levantarse. Se incorpora apenas para descubrir a Lovino durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en su estomago. De forma instantánea e involuntaria, el calor comienza a agolpársele en todas partes. Lo observa un rato solo para regodearse con la vista, con su olor a vid, su cara sucia como uno de los pillos del mercado. Cuando Lovino duerme su faz toma una expresión inusualmente amable ¿Dónde se va la bravura de la fierecilla mientras duerme? ¿Estará soñando con Belle que sonríe tanto? "Si pudieras soñar conmigo una sola vez…" deseó en silencio el hispano "Me gustaría besarte en otro lugar que no fuera en mi mente… ¿en la tuya tal vez?".

Lo que Antonio nunca supo ni pudo suponer en ese entonces ni hasta muchos años después fue que sí se besaron allí muchas veces y que cada vez que lo hacían, Lovino se mandaba una botella de Syrah intentando olvidarle. Inútilmente.

Sin querer la mano de Antonio comienza a bailar despreocupadamente por el cabello castaño del italiano. Es más suave de lo que se imaginaba. Su cabello negro al ser rizado tenía una porosidad distinta, áspera. Las hebras lisas de Lovino eran sedosas aún estando así medias empolvadas y pegoteadas de zumo de la vid. Le hubiera gustado experimentar a qué sabe Lovino. El durmiente al sentir las caricias sobre su cabello se removía y suspiraba de puro gusto, totalmente inconsciente "¿Me voy a ganar una hostia por esto?" se preguntó mentalmente el español medianamente preocupado por la posición en la que estaban. La sonrisa de Lovino comenzaba a dibujarse tímidamente desde el país de los sueños y entonces pensó "Vale totalmente la pena".

Una media hora después el italiano comenzó a removerse para despertar, bostezaba ruidosamente mientras intentaba enfocar el rostro de su almohadón humano. Aunque debía confesar que le daba un poco de grima estar así, tan cerca de Antonio, más cuando estaba medio dormido y no pensaba las cosas con claridad. Intentó hacer pesas con sus párpados sin mucho éxito antes de solar de pronto.

-Dime qué puedo hacer para conquistar a Belle.

La cortina de fantasía que había tejido Antonio en esa media hora se deshizo en mil harapos.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

Lovino se quejó solo por tener el orgullo herido. Maldito español.

-Porque es obvio que eso de la conquista se te da mejor a ti, la hubieras visto… bebiéndose los vientos por ti…- hizo una mueca de asco. Antonio tuvo que reírse. Le gustaba verlo celoso, aunque no fuera por el motivo que él quería.

-Es que tu no hiciste nada por conquistarla tampoco, cuando quieres tener a una mujer no te quedas callado con cara de lelo esperando que se enamore mágicamente, tienes que mostrarte, dejar que te conozca, escucharla – Antonio le hablaba como si fuera experto en el tema y la verdad Lovino se estaba fastidiando un poco con el tonito sabiondo. Eso solo le quedaba bien a él.

-¡Ya está! Tienes que mostrarle tu lado más interesante – resolvió de pronto poniéndose de pie – Tráela a conocer la viña.

-¿Estás insinuando que mi lado más interesante es mi dinero y mi herencia?

-¡No, tonto! - ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso? Tenía que negarlo inmediatamente; en estas semanas había aprendido que el mocosito si bien era un sabelotodo petulante, e insufriblemente guapo, era bastante inseguro respecto a su autoimagen – Me refiero a tu conocimiento de vinos, a cómo te pones cuando hablas de ellos – Lovino levantó una ceja incrédulo – Hala, tráela a la viña y le muestras la cava, ya veras, como cae – y ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo él?, si fue en ese maldito paseo por la viña y la cava que Lovino había robado su corazón ¿Cómo no iba a funcionar con Belle?

-No pienso usar la vieja estrategia de emborrachar a la chica con vino para levantármela – afirmó Lovino medio enfurruñado. Señal de que ya no estaba adormilado.

-Je, je, no esperaba eso de ti de todos modos – confirmó Antonio levantándose para luego ofrecer la mano al Italiano que la agarró para ponerse de pie. Fueron tal vez cuatro segundos. Pero la sensación de los dedos de Lovino agarrando su mano se grabó a fuego sobre los poros de su palma.

El proceso de maceración del Merlot estaba terminando, había que proceder al prensado en una enorme máquina de madera. El olor a fermento en la bodega era intoxicarte. Lovino le había obligado a cubrirse la boca y la nariz por un asunto de higiene. Había que proceder a una tercera fermentación. El proceso era lentísimo. Estas uvas llevaban ya casi tres semanas cosechadas y aún quedaba bastante para poder llevarlo a una barrica en que comenzaría el proceso de crianza por al menos cinco años.

A Antonio todo el trabajo le parecía fascinante. El producto embotellado de este vino que estaban produciendo ahora no sería visto sino hasta cinco años más. Él vino que estaban distribuyendo ahora era producto de hace unos cinco o diez años antes, cuando Lovino era un niño. Se lo podía imaginar corriendo entre medio de los parrones con el ceño fruncido dando órdenes a todos como si el mundo le perteneciera.

El español estaba muy lejos de saber que en su vida habrían otras cosas que requerirían tiempo. Como los vinos. Que vendrían años de esfuerzos, dolores, en que sus emociones se mantendrían presas en una barrica por décadas esperando a ser vaciadas y descorchadas alguna vez.

Apenas se ven terminado con el trabajo de almacenaje del Merlot, como si se tratara de un par de delincuentes se meten al garaje donde están guardados los camiones de cargas y carretas para sacar el tesoro del viejo: Un hermoso automóvil del año 25', soberbio, fino e italiano como el mismísimo patriarca. La pintura negra relucía tanto como el parachoques cromado, el techo descapotable de cuero impecable. Hasta estuvieron a punto de arrepentirse, pero no podían simplemente agarrar un camión o la carreta y esperar que Belle accediera a ser llevaba al campo.

Lovino encendió el motor mientras Antonio vigilaba la puerta. "No hay moros en la costa" dijo entusiasmado, como un chiquillo jugando a policías y ladrones. Lovino dejó su sombrero de lado, mientras intentaba hacerlo salir del garaje lo más silenciosamente posible. Iba en un impecable traje color crema y los zapatos de vestir le estaban jodiendo un montón para presionar el embriague y el freno, pero tampoco podía ir todo desastrado como Antonio que era incapaz de abrocharse una camisa como es debido o usar una corbata.

La encontraron tan dama como siempre tomándose un juego en la cafetería de la vía San Remo. Antonio le dio un empujón a su amigo.

-Bien, anda galán, yo soy tu chofer nada más así que…

-¡Qué chofer ni ocho cuartos! ¡Este es mi puto auto y no le pones un jodido dedo encima, bastardo!

-Hey, que te ha escuchado.

Efectivamente Belle los había notado desde su mesa y dejando dinero encima de la misma se aproximó a saludarlos.

-¡Qué preciosidad de auto! – Comentó animada - ¡Y qué elegante, Lovino! ¡Como Vittorio De Sica en las películas de teléfonos blancos!

A la mierda. Ahora estaba oficialmente acojonado.

-Eh, yo… - comenzó a balbucear. Antonio le pegó un manotazo en la nuca para destrabarlo. Lovino se quejó con un rugido y Belle soltó una risita. Al menos ahora estaba cabreado y no cohibido.

-Buenas tardes, Belle – saludó galantemente – Me tomé el atrevimiento de venir a invitarte a conocer la viña de mi abuelo, pensé que podría… interesarte, es muy bonita la verdad… y

-Claro que quiero - aceptó radiante- Si estás hecho una monada – agregó – Vamos, rápido, antes que nos pille Govert.

Dio un brinco dentro del vehículo al lado de donde iba conduciendo Lovino. Antonio saltó al asiento trasero. Govert desde el local salió corriendo tras ellos, gritando insultos en alemán.

-¡Lo siento, hombre! ¡No hablo chino! – gritó Antonio desde atrás hacia el vikingo. Lovino liberó la capota del auto para sentir el viento y la brisa del campo. Belle se justó el sombrero soltando una risita traviesa al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del conductor.

La chica abría sus ojos maravillada, rara vez iban al centro de Sicilia a pasear con su familia. Ahora no solo estaba viendo eso sino los faldeos de las colinas, verdes de arbustos y de verdaderos escuadrones de parras.

-Eso que se ve adelante son las plantaciones de la viña – comentó Lovino comenzando su cátedra. Se bajaron al llegar a la hacienda. Antonio mantuvo una distancia prudente de dos metros, suficiente para oír lo que hablaban sin interrumpir y sin que vieran su cara de estreñido.

Lovino le explicó cuáles parrones eran de qué cepas, incluso cortó un racimo sano que había quedado rezagado para mostrárselo y describir sus propiedades. La chica asentía impresionada mientras Lovino lavaba la fruta en uno de los pozos para entregárselo cursimente en un su pañuelo blanco, que por cierto tenía bordadas sus iniciales "L.V."

A llegar a la cava Antonio decidió quedarse afuera. Ya podía imaginarlo. Lovino en su esplendor de encanto italiano mostrándole, con mucha más cortesía y entusiasmo de cómo había sido con él, las distintas barricas, explicando el proceso, dándole a probar elegantemente en una copa. A lo mejor hasta descorcharía un vino de las reservas del abuelo. Uno de cincuenta años como mucho. Tal vez asaltaría las barricas rumanas de cien años solo para quedar como el dios del vino ante la muchacha. Qué envidia.

Una hora después salieron. Lovino se veía más hablador, más seguro y más galante, si eso era posible, de cómo había entrado. Belle agarraba su brazo sonriendo ante lo que sea que el bastardillo le haya dicho. Antonio desde lejos los ve hablando que no puede oír. Hubiera seguido la película cursi de no ser porque el vikingo apareció en una camioneta a interrumpirla, con sed de sangre latina. Antonio corrió hacia 'la parejita' con la intención de ofrecerse como sacrificio humano para aplacar la furia del rubio.

-¡Es que estás loca Belle! – le gritaba - ¡Crees que es gracioso escaparte así con los primeros tarados que encuentras!

-¡Quería divertirme un poco! ¡Me asfixias Govert! – le reclamó la muchacha que luego se puso a gritar al ver como agarró a Lovino del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Suéltale Govert! ¡Le haces daño!

-¡Hey tío cálmate! – gritó Antonio apartando bruscamente al vikingo del italiano que parecía estar haciendo un buen esfuerzo por no mearse ahí mismo- ¡Lo sentimos! ¡Pésima idea por mucho! Pero tomo toda la responsabilidad, así que si quieres repartir hostias que sean para mí… pero evita la cara ¿sí?

El vikingo terrible soltó un gruñido espantoso mientras le daba una patada a su auto.

-¡Súbete, Belle!

-¡No! Me subo si me aseguras que no me vas a encerrar bajo llave.

-Qué ideas tienes, mujer, súbete- le indicó señalando en vehículo enfáticamente.

-Mañana me dejas salir en la tarde de nuevo, si no te juro que me echo a correr monte arriba y no me pillas más – y como para hacer énfasis se volvió en dirección al monte. Govert se pasó la mano por el rostro en un gesto de cansancio.

"Joder con la rubita" pensó Antonio divertido. Luego miró el ceño fruncido de Lovino y pensó "Tal para cual".

-Vamos, Belle – comenzó el italiano – Ve con tu hermano, te mandaré señales de humo si es necesario.

La muchacha sonrió con un gesto enternecido y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego uno a Antonio y una mirada asesina a su hermano antes de subirse al auto.

Cuando el auto desaparece Lovino lanza un grito triunfante. Luego abraza a Antonio con tanta fuerza que casi lo derriba.

-Calma, calma, hombre… ¿ha ido bien?

-¿Bien? De puta madre, me pidió salir ella…. ¿puedes creerlo?

-Me alegro, claro que lo creo ¿te lo dije o no?

¿Qué más le iba a decir? Estaba oficialmente jodido. No era como que tuviera esperanzas de algo. Lovino no era como él y si lo hubiera sido tampoco hubieran podido salir ellos en vez a dar paseos por la playa y darse arrumacos en la plaza. Uno de ellos tendría que haber nacido mujer, o los dos haber nacido en otro mundo.

-¡Vamos a celebrar! – anunció el italiano entrando a la casa, sube corriendo por la escalera. Antonio espera apoyado en la pared intentando no demostrar ninguna emoción. Lovino baja con la camisa aflojada, sin corbata ni tanta elegancia como en la tarde. Tiene una botella en la mano.

-Vamos, te llevaré a mi guarida – le invitó el chico entusiasmado agarrándole la mano antes de arrastrarlo a correr colina arriba. Llegaron un poco más allá de la higuera, era casi de noche, pero aún así Antonio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver un campo sembrado de tomates.

-Te presento mi otra pasión – exclamó contento Lovino extendiendo sus brazos antes de lanzarse a correr hacia el otro lado de la colina.

-¿Tomates? – Preguntó Antonio contagiado con tanto entusiasmo – Ya me comenzaba a preguntar de donde salían todos los días para el almuerzo.

-Cuando mi abuelo entendió lo mucho me gustaban mandó a plantar esta parcela – indicó el chiquillo con ese tono orgulloso.

El español miró a su alrededor caminando. Él también era bastante fanático de esta fruta, pero no es como que se pudiera permitir tener un campo completo plantado solo para él.

-¡Saca si quieres! – le invitó el chico mientras intentaba descorchar la botella. El español le hizo casi y agarró uno grande, rojo y terso que limpió con su pañuelo antes de clavarle los dientes. Era dulce, jugoso y sabía a gloria. Se fue a sentar al lado de Lovino que se había tirado en un tronco que hacía de banco; se había robado dos vasos de madera de la cocina.

-No es el panorama ideal para beberse esta preciosidad, pero no importa, estoy tan contento que me cago en las copas de cata.

Antonio agarró un vaso asintiendo y en eso sintió al chico pasándole el dedo por los labios.

-No vayas a escurrir jugo de tomate dentro del vino, cabrón, que es un Malbec de 25 años.

-¿De verdad? ¿Este es el Malbec?- Antonio preguntó estúpidamente intentando olvidar la sensación de ese dedo por su cara. Como si no bastara con que le ardiera la mano y el brazo en recuerdo de los agarres casuales del sabiondo repelente; por distraer su mente, tomó el aroma y el sabor como pudo, sintiendo la textura y las notas de pimientos en el licor.

A medida que los vasos se van bajando entre bromas e insultos Lovino comienza a sentirse mareado. Parece que mientras más fino es el brebaje es más embriagante. Su abuelo se lo había advertido. Seguro había algo en ese Malbec manchego porque de pronto comenzaba a sentirse muy extraño con la cercanía de Antonio. Sus antebrazos están desnudos porque tienen las camisas remangadas, puede sentir la piel del español rozando la suya y le está produciendo un placer enfermo. Porque eso tiene que estar mal. Es un pecado empezando, y es una tontería que se le viene a la mente solo porque nunca ha tenido un hermano ni un amigo y de pronto tanta complicidad con alguien le saca un poco de su estatus quo.

Bastó que Antonio se moviera un poco para dejar el vaso en el piso para que se roce entre sus brazos fuera más fuerte, Lovino cerró los ojos y suspiró, casi como un jadeo, cerrando los ojos. Antonio se volvió a él, extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo, Lovino?

El aludido lo mira con los ojos encendidos y el rubor del vino expandiéndose por su rostro. A Antonio no se le hubiera pasado ni por la más vívida de sus fantasías que a continuación el bastardillo italiano le agarraría de la nuca para comerle la boca. Sentía la humedad de la cara interna de los labios de Lovino sobre la comisura, la saliva. Abrió la boca, involuntariamente, llevado por la impresión y entonces la lengua del italiano se introdujo, como si le estuviera follando con ella. Antonio reaccionó. Esta era una oportunidad en un millón. "Que aproveche."

Se agarran la cabeza con fuerza, como intentando impedir la huida del otro. Fue cuando Antonio comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y el pelo que la alarma se encendió en la mente de Lovino y entonces, con las mismas manos que antes le apresaba, ahora le daba un empujón.

Antonio jadeaba aun en shock, miró hacia arriba, a su amigo que se había levantado de un salto. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. El español se inquietó, lo menos que quería era asustarle.

-Lovi… está todo bien

Como respuesta recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. Se llevó la mano a la zona contraído por el dolor, al mismo tiempo que otro malestar, distinto y más despiadado se le comenzaba a instalar en el pecho.

-Esto fue un error, estaba caliente con Belle y pensé que eras una chica… bebí demasiado, esto no debió pasar – declaró Lovino, casi como dando una orden antes de comenzar a correr atropelladamente rumbo a casa. Antonio se dejó caer al piso y ahí, entre medio de la maleza y el frío nocturno se sumió en la desesperación hasta que le venció el sueño.

No es mucho lo que duerme, el sol comienza a molestarle ahí a la intemperie. Al acercarse a la casa se encuentra con que Lovino se ha ido a la zona de macerado a ayudar al abuelo y a los otros trabajadores. Al menos eso le dijo doña Felicia. No le queda más remedio que quedarse en la cocina, ayuda pelando tomates. Al sentir la tersura de la piel del fruto no puede evitar pensar en cómo se sentía acariciar las mejillas de Lovino.

-Cariño ¿Es muy fuerte el olor de las cebollas? – pregunta la mujer.

-¿Ah? – le mira Antonio saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Es que tengo unas cebollas picadas más allá, seguro es por eso – le señala ella tomando la lágrima que iba a medio camino por la morena mejilla del español. "Mierda" pensó. Estaba llorando. Estaba llorando por el bastardillo y dolía como mil puñales.

Esa tarde Antonio, paseando por el centro de la ciudad para despejar sus ideas, vio a Lovino y Belle caminando del brazo por la plaza acarameladamente y se dio cuenta de dos cosas: La primera, lo suyo con Lovino no era una simple atracción pueril: Estaba tórridamente enamorado del bastardillo italiano. Eso lo llevó a suponer la segunda cosa, que si no quería sufrir como una llorona de velorio lo mejor sería largarse de Sicilia lo antes posible.

Así que eso hizo.

* * *

><p>(1) La canción es "Nel Blu Dipinto Di Blu" más conocida como "Volare". Escrita e interpretada por Domenico Modugno, lanzada en festival de San Remo en 1958, justamente el año de la boda. El fragmento que puse traducido diría:"Y volé, volé feliz a la parte superior del sol y aún más arriba. Mientras que el mundo poco a poco se desvaneció por ahí, la música suave estaba jugando sólo para mí"<p>

**Nota:** Bien, he cumplido, uno decidido que el viernes no s un buen día para actualizar, es un día de fiesta... (es común mis días de fiesta comienzan de jueves a lunes pero olvidemos eso...) así que lo dejo para miércoles un día en que difícilmente (o no tanto) estaré fuera de servicio.

Sé que Antonio sufre y que no les gusta, pero juro que TODOS sufrirán por igual, todo a su tiempo. Gracias por los comentarios y los alerts, es mi primer spamano, es mi primer drama fuertón también, se agradece la retroalimentación.

¿Alguien ha notado alguna relación entre el nombre de la historia y los títulos de los capítulos? Ofrecería recompensa a cambio, pero Not, no hay tiempo para fan service. Igual sería choro que alguien lo notara. Esto me está costando algunas horas de estudio e investigación sobre varias cosas. Me he paseado por Sicilia y Donnalucata – con google earth – tanto que da un gusto. Es muy bonito, se los recomiendo xD.


	3. Cuando muera la tarde

**Nota previa:** Sé que no tiene sentido, porque no me puede leer y si pudiera no hubiera dejado que leyera mis cosas slasheras, pero igual se lo dedico a esa mujer que fue mi madrina en términos prácticos y que libró esta misma batalla por cinco años valientemente sin perder su buen humor. A ella le gustaba que yo escribiera y leyera.

**Capítulo ****3: ****Cuando muera la tarde **

_¿Qué he sacado con la luna  
>que los dos miramos juntos?<br>¿Qué he sacado con los nombres  
>estampados en el muro?<br>Como cambia el calendario,  
>cambia todo en este mundo.<br>¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!_

(Qué he sacado con quererte – Violeta Parra)

La primera vez que Antonio vio una lluvia de pétalos blancos en la hacienda de "La bella donna" fue cuando Belle se integraba a la familia Vargas, con su vestido de novia, la cara sonriente y con la cabeza llena de sueños. Ahora iba saliendo en ataúd, él llevaba una manilla, Lovino y Feliciano otras y Ludwig les ayudaba con la cuarta. El mismo ruido de aves, las mismas flores, la vid en el mismo estado de maduración y también un poco música, pero una canción triste.

Malena, la hija menor de los Vargas a los 18 años quedaba huérfana de madre y comenzaba a pensar egoístamente que en unos años más si se casaba no iba a estar su madre para ayudarla a ponerse su vestido a ponerle flores en el cabello, a jugar con sus nietos. Le gustaría ser como Feliciano, que llora como si no hubiera un mañana y se limpia la tristeza un poco, con cada lágrima. Ella lamentablemente heredó el carácter orgulloso y reservado de su padre, y en vez de desarmarse, caminaba con la cabeza en alto, vestido negro, tacones.

La única opción de sepultar a Belle en un cementerio habría sido ir unos kilómetros más allá a Pozzallo, pero Lovino se había negado rotundamente, "Belle es de esta viña y en esta viña se queda" y entonces, al igual que el abuelo Roma y que su madre, había ido a parar a la colina, junto a las flores silvestres que tanto amaba.

Cuando por fin llegaron nadie sabía qué hacer, el protocolo dictaba que debían depositarla en la tierra, cubrirla, poner florecitas y fin. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Cuando otros hombres comenzaron a sacar unas cuerdas para amarar la caja y comenzar a bajarla Feliciano comenzó a quejarse de tal manera que el joven alemán, amigo de la familia, debió sostenerlo en sus brazos y comenzar a decirle, en un italiano muy rudimentario, que se calmara, que su madre estaba en un lugar mejor, pero él no podía entenderlo y golpeaba con sus puños débilmente hasta que se quedó quieto y sumiso como una muñeca rota.

Malena seguía de pie impávida, nadie la consolaba, nadie se preocupaba que las lágrimas que no salían por sus ojos estaban ahogándole el corazón. Antonio tomó una de las cuerdas mirando atentamente a Lovino, por un momento pensó que no sería capaz de continuar pero el italiano tomó una cuerda y dio la orden de bajada. Porque un hombre de verdad debe tener la fuerza suficiente de acompañar a la madre de sus hijos, a su compañera de vida hasta el final, y llevarla amorosamente a su último lecho, de la misma manera cómo la había conducido en sus nupcias.

Las personas que echaron un vistazo al cajón dijeron que lucía tranquila y hermosa, como si estuviera durmiendo, que parecía que la muerte le había querido regalar un último hálito de belleza antes de arrebatarla por completo. Antonio no podía saberlo, había visto muchos muertos en su vida, abuelos, tíos, personas mayores. Mirar a Belle dentro de un ataúd se le hacía tan antinatural que no venía al caso intentarlo. Mejor recordar cómo había sido, incluso, recordarla mucho antes de la enfermedad.

Algunas flores se lanzaron, algunas palabras se dijeron, el cura dio la última bendición, las palas de tierra comenzaron a tapar el cajón y Antonio podía jurar que con cada terrón de tierra Lovino se moría un poco. La tierra, la misma que le daba su amada vid todos los años ahora le estaba quitando a la persona más importante en su vida. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser diferente, porque la amistad entre ellos no se hubiera trastocado de esa manera y así poder abrazarlo con normalidad, pero un abrazo entre ellos no podía ser normal; para el resto sí, pero no para ellos que sabían lo que había pasado en la higuera, y en los riscos, y en la cava… tantas veces.

Camino a casa la caravana se fue dispersando, algunos se quedaron a una recepción, otros se fueron abrazando a los deudos, Lovino no había querido dar la cara y se fue directo a quién sabe dónde y Antonio en un rincón solitario de la casona pudo por fin agarrarse el rostro y soltar el sollozo que estuvo comprimiéndole desde que llegó a Italia. Lloró por esa mujer que había sido tan comprensiva, que nunca fue capaz de juzgarlo, ni siquiera cuando él la había rechazado en ese verano de 1955, aun cuando él le confesó sobre sus inusuales preferencias sexuales.

_-Belle, querida, sé lo que me quieres decir – había comenzado él._

_-¿En serio? ¿Soy tan evidente? ¡Qué vergüenza! – Se sonrojó ella – Y ¿qué dices? ¿Tengo una oportunidad?_

_Antonio se sintió tan ruin en ese momento que se habría pegado, pero se dijo "Sé hombrecito, dile la verdad"._

_-Verás, te podría inventar las mismas excusas que le invento a todo el mundo, pero dado que no puedes arruinarme la vida en Barcelona y que he llegado a notar que eres una chica comprensiva te lo diré tal como es – ella le miraba expectante – No me gustan las damas – Ella había abierto los ojos en sorpresa y le siguió escuchando – De hecho, creo que prefiero a los caballeros y sé que está mal, y que no debería admitirlo pero no puedo ir contra de esto, así que… nada estoy condenado a la soledad, pero tú no, hay muchos peces en el mar para ti._

_La rubia se mantiene silente unos minutos pero luego suaviza su gesto y afirma: Bueno, no serás ni el primero ni el último… lo entiendo, no seremos novios, pero entonces seremos amigos, los mejores amigos ¿qué dices?_

_El español ahora estaba más atontado que si le hubieran dicho que Cristo se estaba materializando en la plaza ¿Dónde estaban los gritos? ¿Las estacas?¿No le iban a gritar 'desviado' ni nada?_

_-Igual eso de que te vayas a quedar solo para siempre es una tontería- siguió ella- estoy segura que hay más chicos como tú en este mundo…Igual me parece una pena – confiesa._

_-Bueno, como sea, yo estoy perdido, pero Lovino no lo está – agrega sin saber por qué lo hace, si en el fondo no desea que las cosas entre ellos funcionen. Belle sonríe traviesa, se acerca a él para decirle al oído "Eres un diablillo" y él en una donairosa reverencia contesta con dramatismo y galantería: -Para servirla, señorita._

Antonio se seca las lágrimas duramente, debería preocuparse de su ahijado, el chico no se veía nada bien, camina hacia la cocina donde lo ve sentado al lado del alemán, casi en sus piernas mientras la cocinera le prepara una infusión calmante.

Es increíble el parecido entre este chico y su padre, físicamente son como dos gotas de agua, el mismo cabello pero un poco más claro, el mismo rizo, el mismo porte de Lovino cuando era joven, pero el carácter sensible, amable y comprensivo lo había heredado de Belle. Malena por otra parte físicamente es como una versión trigueña de su madre, pero el carácter definitivamente es el mismo que habían tenido su bisabuelo y su padre.

De alguna manera había sido ella quien había sostenido a la familia durante el proceso del tratamiento de Belle. Feliciano estaba siempre en un constante estado de negación, Lovino mortificándose y Belle pretendiendo que todo estaba bien. Le hubiera gustado poder dejar todo tirado en Barcelona y venirse a ayudar pero ¿Qué hubiera ganado? Probablemente que Lovino le hubiera matado a cuchilladas.

Cuando se hace de noche y ven que Lovino sigue sin aparecer, Antonio se ofrece a ir a buscarlo. Se sorprende al no encontrarlo en la cava ¿Dónde puede ir un viudo perturbado y con un síndrome culposo rayano en la locura? A la capilla. Cuando comienza a caminar cerro arriba a buscar la capilla que Lovino había mandado a construir – como otro lugar para auto castigarse – lo ve venir hacia él. Se fija en que no trae una botella en la mano, no está herido. Solo luce cansado, como si todas las fuerzas del cuerpo le hubieran abandonado.

-Lovino…- dice simplemente. Sin intención de volverlo débil ni nada, pero el italiano se conmueve de tal manera al escuchar su voz sufriente que acorta la distancia entre ellos abrazándolo.

-Dios mío… es nuestra culpa, la hemos matado ¿te das cuenta?

-Shh, no digas eso – comenzó a consolarle. Porque él se negaba a ver las cosas desde ese punto de vista enfermizo.

-¿Por qué no pude ser un mejor hombre? – seguía preguntando cosas que no tienen respuesta.

-Fuiste lo mejor que pudiste ser – pero entonces, el nuevo patriarca de los Vargas no entendía razones, así que se dejó caer en la tierra. Derrotado.

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-

Se había comprado recién su primera casa. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad y o en la periferia o en pensiones de mala muerte como se había acostumbrado a vivir antes. Ahora no había nada que temer, nada que esconder, estaba solo y no en un estado civil socialmente indeseable. Sus noches eran más frías y solitarias, pero a esta edad, si alguien pedía explicaciones sobre por qué estaba solo podía decir que estaba viudo, que lo habían dejado, cualquier estupidez y sería creíble.

Corría el otoño de 1979. Había decidido hace casi diez años mantenerse alejado de los Vargas de una vez y para siempre y estaba dando resultados a medias. No había visto a Lovino al menos en todo ese tiempo, con Belle seguía carteándose y hablando por teléfono; Feliciano había ido a visitarlo dos veces a Barcelona, y así seguía cumpliendo sus deberes como padrino dentro de lo que Lovino permitía.

Había decidido de ahora en adelante vivir solo, no más hombres, no más intentos de ir al barrio rojo ni de contactar a Arthur patéticamente por carta, a lo mejor algún día, en unos veinte años más, encontraban su cadáver a medio podrir, lo enterrarían sin lágrimas ni parsimonia y luego cuando encontraran las fotografías de sus dos amantes, las cartas de Arthur y otros recuerdos se darían cuenta de cómo había sido y entonces le repudiarían como debieron haberlo hecho hace tiempo, pero entonces él no estaría en este mundo para oírlo y esa habrá sido su pequeña victoria.

Pero tenía que sonar el teléfono. No era una tarde especial, no era su cumpleaños, ni una fecha como navidad, pascua de resurrección ni nada. Belle al otro lado del teléfono tampoco sonaba entusiasta. Cuando el mensaje terminó de recorrer su nervio auditivo, llegó a su cerebro y pudo comprenderlo debe admitir que debió esperar un rato más para asimilar que no era una broma. Debió pedir una semana en la oficina para correr a Italia. El viaje a Sicilia nunca era simple, ni barato, pero dependiendo de cómo estaban las cosas debía hacerse la idea de viajar en forma frecuente.

Al llegar, lo primero que notó fue que no fue recibido por un abrazo efusivo de su amiga, en cambio Feliciano corrió hacia él, feliz, como si no estuviera enterado de nada.

-¡Tío Toño! ¡Qué alegría verlo! Hace un año que no nos veíamos ¿Cómo está todo por allá? Le guardé unos Merlots de la tirada del año pasado, están buenísimos, pero creo que debería llevárselos a su cava para dejarlos reposar unos años más – estaba sonriente y cuando llegó a la sala vio a Malena, en ese entonces de 13 años, tan seria, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente algo andaba mal.

-¿Dónde está tu madre? – preguntó Antonio mirando a todos lados a ver si encontraba rastros de _él_.

-Está sentada en el jardín de atrás- contestó la adolescente saludándolo con un beso – Hace tiempo que quiere hablar con usted.

El hispano fue hacia donde le dijeron y la vio en una silla mirando sus girasoles. Se dio vuelta a verle como si supiera que estaba allí.

-_Bellisima_ de mi corazón- saludó él agachándose caballerosamente a besarle la mano.

-En serio Toño… yo debí ser un hombre para poder casarme contigo.

-No seas ridícula, no nos habríamos podido casar – respondió el divertido sentándose a su lado. Decidió cambiar el tema hacia donde no quería, pero necesitaba saberlo de una vez -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien aún, no me siento enferma – contestó ella – La otra semana vamos a Roma, me van a evaluar sacando unas nuestras de médula para ver el estado de avance, pero creo que comenzaré con las quimioterapias de todos modos…- suspiró dramáticamente antes de decirle – me veré tan fea sin cabello.

-Tú nunca serás fea, cariño- no sabía que más decirle para consolarla ¿No te vas a morir nunca? No podía saber eso, aunque hubiera sido capaz de donarle su salud para poder curarla. Después de todo, a él no lo necesitaba nadie.

-Es curioso, me voy a hacer un examen de sangre porque creí que eso de andarme resfriando por cualquier cosa era una anemia, o un episodio de vulnerabilidad temporal… entonces comienzan con eso de que hay un exceso de glóbulos blancos, que están deficientes, que faltan plaquetas… y de ahí… Leucemia ¿te imaginas? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía algo así antes de tenerla! Todos los días aprendemos algo nuevo.

Antonio la rodeó con sus brazos ¿Cómo era capaz de ponerse tan optimista en un momento así?

-Pedí unos folletos en el hospital, así que soy una experta ahora en el tema de las células de la sangre, cualquier cosa me preguntas – siguió bromeando ella.

-Belle, no es necesario que te hagas la chistosa conmigo – le miró él a los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero actuar así me ayuda a mantenerme cuerda – respondió la mujer con un suspiro cansado.

Luego de hablarle fue a buscar a Lovino, lo encontró en el campo de los tomates. No pudo evitar mirar la banca- ahora apolillada – en que habían compartido su primer beso. Hubiera pensado que Lovino la mandaría a sacar o la destrozaría él mismo con un hacha, pero seguro la tenía ahí como un recordatorio de sus errores para poder sentirse culpable.

El italiano lo miró como si estuviera viendo una aparición. Antonio también pensó que estaba imaginando cosas. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron. El paso de Lovino a sus cuarenta y tantos se notaba ahí en sus mejillas, bajo sus ojos, en el color mustio de su piel y en las canas solitarias que le estaban invadiendo el cabello. Usaba unos jeans y botas, una camisa remangada y el sombrero para cubrirse del sol. Sus indumentarias cambiaban así como la textura de su piel que ya no era tersa, pero esos malditos ojos pardos seguían teniendo la capacidad de perforarlo y producirle un dolor casi físico.

Antonio tampoco estaba convertido en el adonis que había sido cuando joven. Andaba con unos pantalones de gabardina marrón, camisa blanca, la cara un poco más gruesa, unos rastros de barba, el pelo negro revuelto, sin ninguna cana, como si se burlara de él a propósito. Seguro como es marica se cuida con cremas y todo eso. No tenía ningún gramo de grasa, olía bien, casi no tenía arrugas aparte de unas marcadas líneas de expresión por tanto sonreír. Qué hombre más horripilante y asqueroso. Qué ganas de tocarlo solo para borrarle esa cara de guapo a trompadas.

-Lovi… lo siento tanto – había tenido que parar el momento de contemplación mutua porque al ver la forma en que el italiano lo examinaba no sabía si esperar un beso o un puñetazo. Con Lovino nunca se sabía.

Lejos de contestarle, el italiano siguió pateando piedras en su propio mundo. Antonio no sabía si desesperarse o estar aliviado, pero claramente el momento de hablar no era ahora. Bajó a la casa a ayudar a Belle con lo que sea que haya que hacer. En ese entonces Lovino le había tratado con diplomacia, compartiendo con él los detalles de que necesitaban a alguien que le ayudara a administrar la viña cuando él se fuera con Belle a Roma a seguir el tratamiento.

Antonio había contactado a Gilbert para preguntarle si su sobrino recién titulado en administración tenía trabajo y entonces Lovino había estado de acuerdo con la idea.

Ludwig Bielshcmidt llegó casi inmediatamente, unos dos días antes que Antonio se viera en la obligación de volver a España. Lovino le había explicado no solo el proceso del vino sino también los detalles de administración de la viña.

-Insisto, no espero que aprendas nada de la elaboración – le explicaba despectivo. Era imposible que un alemán pudiera llegar a comprender el fino arte de elaborar un vino, era cosa de verlo ahí todo engominado para saber que lo único que se le daban bien eran los números. – Contrataré un agrónomo para eso…

-Mi amigo Francis es agrónomo vitivinícola, podría pedirle que…- había ofrecido el hispano.

-No gracias, no quiero más amigos tuyos en mi casa – le había cortado Lovino secamente. Antonio miró al cielo exasperado antes de dejarlos solos en la cava. En la puerta Feliciano saltó al verlo salir, estaba colorado y lucía tremendamente culpable.

-Feli, deberías ir a conocer al nuevo, después de todo vas a ser su jefe cuando tu papá no esté en casa.

-¿Va a trabajar acá? – preguntó con un dejo de timidez en la voz mientras su vista seguía pegada en la ancha espalda del alemán.

"Oh no… yo conozco esa mirada" se alarmó Antonio. Siempre había sabido que su sobrino era especial y que tarde o temprano terminaría saliendo con otro chico. Hubiera esperado sinceramente que no, porque no le deseaba para nada que tuviera una vida tan difícil como había sido la suya. Una de desamores, traiciones y soledad. Pero no podía evitarse, de modo paternal acarició la cabeza del chico y le dijo.

-Dale, si te da vergüenza te lo puedo presentar yo luego.

El muchacho había asentido siguiendo a su tío sin dejar de mirar atrás.

Lamentó mucho haberse ido, pero no podía perder su trabajo así como así, muy a su pesar tenía que seguir viviendo. Pasaron ocho meses, Belle no había querido mostrarse enferma por teléfono, no fue hasta que Antonio volvió a pedir otra semana para ir a cerciorarse que todo estaba bien que pudo enterarse del verdadero estado de las cosas. Los medicamentos que estaba tomando la habían hinchado; su cara lucía antinaturalmente ancha, su piel más pálida y se le vía notablemente cansada, sin contar que llevaba un sombrero sobre su cabeza todo el tiempo, debajo se podía ver, más corta y menos abundante, su melena rubia.

Antonio no quiso averiguar si bajo el sombrero se escondía algo terrible, simplemente la acompañó en el jardín, dio algunas caminatas cortas con ella mientras se acordaban del pasado. Ella siempre sonriendo, como lo hacía él. Era curioso como las personas pensaban que ellos siempre habían sido felices solo porque siempre sonreían, como si el hecho de tener un gesto acostumbrado en el rostro reflejara el estado interno real.

Feliciano venía desde la cava muy sonriente al lado del alemán que cargaba un montón de papeles y parecía bastante a gusto con la cháchara del chico. Su ahijado le había contado que se habían hecho bastante amigos, pese a que el rubio no hablaba muy bien italiano ni español; que entendía bien el negocio y que había cerrado un trato con unos empresarios de un emiratos árabes para mandarles el 50% de su próxima tirada de Syrah y que además pagarían bastante más que los hoteleros italianos ofertaban normalmente. Antonio se alegraba. La enfermedad de Belle era cara.

Igualmente se alegraba de que Ludwig distrajera un poco a su sobrino del problema familiar aunque sí, le preocupaba lo que Feliciano esperaba de la amistad con el germano ¿Y qué si el tipo no esperaba lo mismo? ¿Y si – peor aún – era homofóbico como Lovino y además de rechazarlo lo repudiaba? En algún momento tendría que hablar con su ahijado o sonsacarle algo al sobrino de Gilbert.

La tercera vez que fue a Sicilia el panorama que encontró había evolucionado, en todos los sentidos. Belle tenía menos fuerzas. Se había disminuido nuevamente a su contextura física normal, pero sospechaba que este adelgazamiento no había sido saludable. Portaba simplemente una pañoleta en la cabeza dejando en evidencia los estragos de la quimioterapia. Usaba anteojos de sol para salir al campo ya que casi no tenía pestañas y sus cejas casi habían desaparecido. Seguía sonriendo.

Le contaba cómplicemente que Feliciano y Ludwig habían comenzado una tímida relación a espaldas de Lovino. Se veía contenta por su hijo.

-Les daré todo lo que pueda para que sean felices, no andarán escondiéndose si puedo impedirlo – afirmaba apasionadamente mientras daban una de sus caminatas, que cada vez eran más cortas- y si Lovino se pone escandaloso entonces les voy a dar un montón de dinero para que se fuguen.

-Eres una romántica perdida, Belle – comentó divertido el hispano – no es necesario inventarse historias de fugas, creo que es posible que Lovino entre en razón si se entera que es la felicidad de su hijo la que está en juego esta vez.

-¿Tú crees? , me sentiría tan orgullosa de él por primera vez en tantos años…

La cuarta vez que fue ya varias cosas habían cambiado radicalmente. Por ejemplo. Feliciano estaba peleado con Lovino. Si éste no había echado al alemán a patadas era lisa y llanamente porque hacía bien su trabajo y él no tenía cabeza para andarse preocupando de asuntos tan irrelevantes como las finanzas de la viña. Pero eso sí, si los veía compartiendo el mismo metro cuadrado armaba un escándalo de padre y señor mío. Y Lovino sabía montar escándalos.

Otro golpe bajo había sido ver a su amiga postrada en la silla de ruedas. Los médicos decían que era un milagro que llevara tres años resistiendo a la enfermedad, pero Belle decía que era puro optimismo, sol, alegría y el vino que sirve para matar cualquier bicho. Igualmente ella había insistido en que quería pasear por la viña con él, Antonio gentilmente había tomado la silla y le siguió el juego: hablar temas felices, recordar los buenos tiempos.

-Lovino está hecho una fiera con lo de Ludwig y Feliciano, pero ya vas a ver, se le tiene que pasar… he hablado con él varias veces, yo creo que va a entender por cansancio, llevo veinte años hablándole del tema de todos modos – decía risueña, confiada.

En 1983 volvió ir pero deseó no haberlo hecho, fue justamente ocho meses antes de la culminación de la enfermedad. Esta vez Belle no estaba sentada en el patio mirando los girasoles, ni tenía un pañuelo para ocultar su calvicie, ni esperaba en su silla de ruedas a que la llevaran a pasear. Ni siquiera estaba en su casa. Estaba postrada en un hospital en Roma, su cabello estaba regresando puesto a que habían desistido con las quimioterapias, lo único que hacían era debilitarla, provocarle nauseas y darle calvicie – como bromeaba ella – recién le habían hecho una masiva trasfusión de sangre – una de las decenas que le habían hecho desde que cayó enferma – estaba dormida. Postrada con sueros y tenía varias cosas pegadas a la piel.

Malena le había explicado fríamente que había sucumbido varias veces ante infecciones y resfriados y que con tanta quimioterapia los cuadros anémicos eran frecuentes. Antonio escuchaba las noticias como si vinieran de lejos, como si fueran un cuento que en cualquier momento debiera acabar con un final feliz. Cuando el médico entró a anunciar que ya no podían hacer nada más que esperar, Antonio sintió que lo levantaban hacia arriba y lo volvían a tirar solo para hacerlo pedazos. Lovino salió hecho una furia por los pasillos. Antonio le siguió los pasos encontrándolo en la capilla.

Como siempre, el contacto visual era intenso. Cómo odiaba a ese hispano de mierda que le había arruinado la vida. Le parecía imposible que estuviera allí parado junto a él, después de veinte años, tan incondicional a pesar de todo lo que se hicieron, no pudo negarse cuando los brazos de Antonio le rodearon diciéndole cosas que él no entendía. Ahí estaba Toni, su Toni, con su perfume, su voz gitana, sus rizos negros, sus ojos verdes y sus sonrisas bobas. Su maldición y su milagro. La persona que más odiaba y su pasión más encendida ¡Qué ganas de responder el abrazo con libertad! ¡Qué delicioso sería poderlo besar sin culpas! Sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue empujarlo, llorando, no sabía si por él o por ella.

- Éste es el castigo a nuestro pecado – le escupió con toda su rabia antes de abandonarle nuevamente. Una vez más dejándole por ella.

Belle fue dada de alta para que pasara lo que le quedaba de vida en su casa con su familia. Malena seguía con un gesto imperturbable mientras ayudaba a su padre con el papeleo y Feliciano parecía no querer enterarse de nada porque le decía a su madre que cuando se pusiera mejor con Ludwig iban a ir los tres a pasear a Alemania. Ella asentía enternecida y le acariciaba la cabeza, sabía que Feliciano lo decía por poder mantenerse avante entre medio de todo.

Esa semana Antonio tuvo que ver cosas que no hubiera querido. La había ayudado a vestirse junto con Malena, se había quedado con ella en el cuarto hablando, había vigilado su sueño. La había ayudado a ir al baño una vez que no había sido capaz de levantarse. No le extrañaba que Lovino no fuese capaz de ser testigo de eso.

-Cariño, sé que no tienes hambre, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, enfermo que come no muere – le había dicho él con la cuchara en la mano. Nadie sabía el esfuerzo que le requería mantenerse sentada, soportar su propio cuerpo incluso estando postrada en la cama.

-Toño, yo aunque me comiera todos los tomates del huerto me muero igual – había soltado ella en un hilo de voz, pero uno juguetón. Antonio supo que en el momento que Belle había comenzado a bromear con su propia muerte, dándola por hecho, era porque ya no había nada más que hacer.

-Pero tienes que aguantar lo más posible, ya sabes cómo se van a poner tus hombres cuando te vayas.

-Feliciano tiene a Ludwig, Malena puede con esto… es Lovi quien me preocupa – había expresado, luego le había mirado de una forma sospechosa, _como si lo supiera_ – Toño… debes prometerme que vas a tomar mi lugar.

¿_Qué_?

-Belle por favor, ¿y quedarme acá a lidiar con tus retoños y tu marido? ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué use tus vestidos?

-Toño, por favor, ya deja las bromas para otra persona – replicó ella seriamente – Lovino no confía en nadie más, antes de mí solo te tenía a ti y antes de ti no tenía a nadie… si yo me voy quedas tu o nadie, no quiero dejarlo solo, por favor… tienes que prometérmelo, te vas a quedar con él, vas a acompañarlo.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿A que lo iba a acompañar cuando ella muriera por los meses de duelo? ¿A que se debía mudar a Sicilia? ¿Es que acaso ella _lo sabía_? No se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle.

-Te lo prometo… me haré cargo del bastardillo- y entonces ella comenzó a temblar, el corrió a la cama a contenerla y a ponerle el hombro para que llorara.

Una vez se hubo dormido salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Ahí, la luz del candelabro, como si disfrutara de la penumbra, Lovino se bajaba unas copas de vinos. Un Syrah. Antonio se sentó al frente en ese gran mesón de madera que debía tener unos cien años. Se sirvió una copa sin pedir permiso y el italiano le siguió con la mirada. El español le esperó, sabía que se venía un proyectil, casi podía verlo gestarse en la mente del hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Quiero que sepas que solo te aguantaré en casa porque mi mujer está enferma, porque dice que te necesita y porque eres el padrino del crío…- hizo un silencio. Ambos sabían que además quería soltar que el chico había salido maricón por su culpa. Pero no lo hizo, quedó en el aire flotando hasta disolverse – Te soportaré también porque quiero actuar como la gente, no quiero darle guerra a Belle ahora, pero te juro que si te vuelves a poner asqueroso, te echaré a patadas.

El hispano no se extraña ante la amenaza. Ni siquiera quiere mostrar que está dolido, después de veinte años ha aprendido a disimularlo. Asiente con la cabeza, baja la copa de un trago y se retira a su habitación. Se siente una mierda al pensar en sí mismo en ese momento mientras duerme solo; Belle se está muriendo al lado y él, lo único que puede pensar es que si_ ellos_ hubieran nacido en otro tiempo, tal vez, las cosas habrían sido distintas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota posterior:<strong> De hecho el fic se titula así por la canción y sí, los títulos son versos de la misma; pero no es de Luismi, de hecho fue compuesta por José Alfred Jiménez por ahí por el 60 y tiene muchas versiones, a mi me gusta la versión tanguera de Manolo Fernández. Igual me re gustó que se pusieran a cantar en medio del review jajaja , yo también me pongo a cantar esta rola cuando abro el Word … es imposible.

Les juro que el próximo capi será más spamanoso (y muy spukiento…. Para que andamos con cosas) y un poco menos triste, hasta tendrá escenas divertidas. Al menos yo me reí al releerlo.

**Nota escrita el Lunes 13 de febrero a las 22:35**: Encontré una película que guarda puntos de similitud con esta historia, se llama "Beginners" del año 2001, trata de un hombre de 38 años cuando su madre muere de cáncer su padre le confiesa que es gay y comienza a vivir su sexualidad a los 75 años hasta que muere de cáncer unos años después. El protagonista (interpretado por Ewan McGregor, mi amor…) asimismo se está enamorando por primera vez a su edad, de una actriz francesa y convive con el duelo de sus dos padres. Es dramática, es realista y es muy bonita. La recomiendo, está en Cuevana.

Contestación a **Bella**: ¿Te gusta el culebrón nuevo? Supuse que te gustaría, adoro tus reviews en espaliano, espero que no te haya deprimido este capi.


	4. Yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo

**Nota Previa: **Gracias por leer desde ya, después de la tragedia del capi anterior como que quedamos con ánimo suicida. Les juro que esto es un Spamano, ¡aunque ahora no lo parezca para nada! Esta vez la cosa será divertida e intensa de cierto modo. Capítulo muy muy spukiento… probablemente el más spukiento de todos. Pero vamos, Toñín no puede andar solo por la vida, tanta carne al desperdicio… nonono

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo <strong>**4: Yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo**

* * *

><p><em>La dejé en la puerta esperando <em>  
><em>y me fui para no volver. <em>  
><em>. <em>  
><em>No supo que no volvería. <em>  
><em>. <em>  
><em>Pasó un perro, pasó una monja, <em>  
><em>pasó una semana y pasó un año. <em>  
><em>. <em>  
><em>Las lluvias borraron mis pasos <em>  
><em>y creció el pasto en la calle, <em>  
><em>y uno tras otro como piedras, <em>  
><em>como lentas piedras, <em>  
><em>los años <em>  
><em>cayeron sobre su cabeza. <em>

(Pablo Neruda- La desdichada)

Una vez llegado a Barcelona había pensado que podría desligarse de Italia, de Sicilia, de su amor prohibido y la dulce muchacha Belga. Pero ella no lo permitió, le había hecho prometer que se escribirían y él no lo hubiera hecho, pero a las dos semanas le llegó una cara de la chica, y él, tan cortés como lo habían educado la respondió. Ahí había comenzado a tejerse la tragedia. Ahora, gracias a su incapacidad para mantenerse al margen, entablaron una amistad que se estaba extendiendo más allá de la distancia y que lo comprometía a volver a Sicilia, a "La bella donna" y a su maldita ilusión.

Luego comenzaron a hablar por teléfono ocasionalmente, las invitaciones aumentaban quería que fuera a visitarla a ella y a 'Lovi' ya que "sin tí nada de esto sería posible". Se quería morir mil veces. No tenía intenciones de ver a los novietes del año. Igualmente se terminaba enterando de la vida de Lovino, de que estaban saliendo, de que él seguía sin tener más amigos, que a veces cuando descorchaban un Merlot en la cena mencionaba que "es el favorito de Antonio".

Francis le había advertido que las mujeres cuando les daba con la tontería del amigo homosexual no había quien las parase, así que si no quería tener nada que ver con ellos tenía que desconectarse ahora antes de que las cosas se pusieran realmente incómodas porque "No puedes ser amigo de una mujer si estás enamorado de su novio… está mal, hombre, incluso para alguien como yo".

Igual las cosas habían dejado de doler tanto aquella vez que fue al prostíbulo a intentar olvidar. Antes había pensado que podía vivir en celibato, pero ahora que sus deseos por Lovino le mataban tuvo que ir al barrio rojo, que por cierto parecía ser el segundo hogar de Francis. El horror.

Mientras estaba sentado junto a la barra del sucucho de mala muerte para esperar al muchachito que le habían asignado vio más allá a un rubio jugueteando con un vaso de algo que parecía ser whisky. Parecía igual de incomodo y fuera de lugar que él. Con su pulcro traje color marrón moro, el sombrero sobre la mesa, sus colleras de plata, la cadena del reloj de bolsillo asomándose elegantemente. Esas cejas ridículas que le hacían lucir tan serio y mayor.

Los ojos verdes del tipejo se toparon con los suyos y en ese momento pareciera que se entendieron. Antonio se sintió ridículo por andar tan desgarbado frente a semejante pedazo de caballero, pero qué le iba a hacer. La pulcritud nunca había sido lo suyo.

Le saludó y lo primero que notó es que era inglés.

Conversaron, el inglés tenía un humor de mierda, pero aun así se llevaron bien. ¿Por qué habrá sido? En esos años era tan difícil encontrar un prospecto siendo homosexual, porque en ese momento nadie hablaba de ello. Si hubiera sido heterosexual a lo mejor se habría podido regodear y no quedarse con una inglesa cejona, cínico y con humor de perros. Pero los tiempos eran difíciles y entre un prostituto y un hombre decente, prefería lo segundo.

Ambos 'cancelaron su orden' prefiriendo pasar el resto de la velada en una mesa bajándose la botella de ron.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que se sintió deseado por un hombre. Y la sensación fue abrumadora.

Se siguieron juntando en el mismo bar casi todas las noches. No es que hubieran acordado nada verbalmente pero estaba ahí en el aire. Antonio necesitaba alguien como él con quien hablar y Arthur – porque así se llamaba - parecía no conocer a nadie más en la ciudad. Era un profesor de la Universidad de Barcelona, se había venido porque aparentemente a los ingleses expertos en literatura inglesa les pagan más en otras partes que en su país natal.

Tenía una dualidad exquisita, de esa que tanto le gusta Antonio – sí, porque estaba jodido de la cabeza, lo tenía claro – Arthur podía ser un caballero inglés perfecto la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero en algún momento después de la tercera copa de ron comenzaba a maldecir en su lengua materna, su tono se tornaba rudo e incluso se tomaba el atrevimiento de agarrar la pierna del español por debajo de la mesa.

-El problema con el Catalán es que suenan como _frenchies_ – se quejó el inglés ya bebiendo de la botella directamente.

-Hombre, tú la tienes tomada con los gabachos, que no son mala gente, uno de mis mejores amigos en francés – le había dicho Antonio para bajarle los humos.

-No quiero conocerlo jamás en la vida – escupió el británico. Molesto, más que xenofóbico sonaba celoso. Qué delirio que un hombre lo estuviera celando. Eso era lo único que el español podía pensar.

-Yo me pregunto si en algún momento vamos a pedir rentado un cuarto – de pronto propuso el inglés, mirándolo atentamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. No es que Antonio no se imaginara que en algún momento iba a nacer una propuesta como esa. Se supone que todo el punto de estarse viendo era tener un amante de confianza y no simplemente putillos. De alguna manera esperaba que Arthur sacara a colación el tema porque él era nuevo en esto y le daba demasiada vergüenza. Pero Arthur, pese a ser un año menor que él, parecía tener las cosas mucho más claras.

-Si quieres ahora mismo – contestó el español, con un involuntario temblor en la voz. El rubio sonrió triunfante y se puso de pie para hablar con el dueño del bar que jugaba billar unos metros más allá. Antonio lo siguió con la mirada y notó como hablaban y luego Arthur lo señalaba. El dueño parecía dudarlo pero luego asentía y tras llevarse unos billetes al bolsillo le entregaba una llave al inglés.

En estos lugares del bajo mundo, escondidos en las peores calles de Barcelona, los hombres como él solo venían a dos cosas: a beber y pegarse un polvo con un putillo. No era un hotel ni nada así; y estos existían solo porque no se concebía la idea de que dos hombres honorables pudieran tener una relación de ese tipo en la clandestinidad, era ridículo. Así que eso convertía el cuadro en algo bastante irrisorio: si Arthur era un caballero inglés, impecable, de traje y maletín, y él era un hombre desgarbado, agitanado y moreno, eso lo convertía inmediatamente en el puto. Porque no había forma que el inglés lo fuera.

-Segundo piso – ordenó con ese tonito irritante y Antonio, pese a que no le gustaba quedar como trabajador sexual le siguió los pasos.

Al llegar al cuarto Arthur no pudo disimular la mueca de asco. El catre de hierro no parecía especialmente limpio, después de todo era un espacio bastante _público_. El inglés sacó de su maletín el periódico y comenzó a forrar, así, prácticamente la colcha. Antonio no pudo reprimir la risa.

-Tío, tú tienes un problema.

-No me voy a acostar en esa cama así nada más, debe tener todo tipo de bichos- se defendió el inglés antes de comenzar a aflojarse la corbata y la camisa y lanzarlas sobre el maletín que estaba abierto en el piso. Por supuesto que Arthur Kirkland no usaría los percheros, seguro todos tenían sífilis.

Antonio inseguro comenzó a aflojarse la camisa pero fue detenido por las manos del rubio.

-Déjame hacerlo yo – le pidió y Antonio se dejó hacer. Después de todo el no tenía idea de cómo era el curso y protocolo de los acontecimientos y sí, le gustaba sentirse deseado y atendido por alguien y no ser solo el soltero empedernido o el amigo marica.

Esa noche Arthur había sido suave con él, por una única vez, le había preparado con una crema, lo había atendido con especial reverencia y le había besado con mucho esmero en todas partes, sin intentar lastimarlo.

Las noches posteriores Arthur venía cargado con sábanas dentro del mismo maletín. Antonio se preguntaba si en la universidad nunca notaban que el profesor andaba con un kit de sexo en la maleta. El inglés no siguió siendo suave, comenzó a mostrar su verdadera cara como amante al poco tiempo y Antonio se había terminado acostumbrando porque, la verdad, no conocía a otro hombre en ese ámbito. Tiempo después toda esa práctica masoquista le había servido para afrontar a otro amante mil veces más impetuoso y agresivo.

Fue una tarde invernal en que se habían empapado hasta lo indecible por llegar a juntarse que Arthur soltó la propuesta así, como que no quiere la cosa.

-El cuarto contiguo al mío en mi pensión ha sido desocupado – comenzó – y me preguntaba… - y ahí se instaló la duda – si tú no querías ocuparlo, tal vez…

Lo había lanzado. Arthur jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-¡Pero que te quede claro que no es porque quiero vivir contigo! ¡Sácate inmediatamente esas cursiladas de la cabeza! Lo propongo porque estoy harto de venir a este antro de mierda cada vez que quiero tener un polvo – y ahí estaba, la bipolaridad. Antonio se sonrió, por un momento pensó que había perdido a su amante bandido para siempre.

-Me parece bien, anótame la dirección y voy mañana a consultar a la casera.

Antonio no podía negarlo: estaba complacido con la idea. Podía sonar muy gastado, pero Arthur se le hacía muy guapo con su pelo rubio, su piel blanca, ojos claros y acento inglés. Era como un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, pero en versión cejona, malhumorada y vandálica. De ese que capaz de tirarlo a la cama y que hacerlo morder la almohada sin conmiseración alguna.

Arthur de día era un caballero y de noche un pirata. No había otra explicación. Era igualmente perturbador verlo llegar al clímax en que, después de haberle dejado marcas de mordiscos y rasguños, de haber gritado tantas atrocidades, su gesto se mudaba en el de un gatito mimoso y se acurrucaba contra su pecho en forma pasiva y gustosa. Arthur también estaba irremediablemente jodido. Pero Antonio no lo hubiera preferido de otro modo.

Las habitaciones de la pensión no solo eran contiguas sino que había una puerta que las unía. La casera les había dicho que no había problema porque siempre estaba cerrada con llave, pero Antonio insistió en querer tener la llave porque "Imagínese hay un incendio y mi única vía de escape es por el cuarto de mi vecino". Se la entregaron sin chistar y el español debió aplaudirse por su ocurrencia y porque al parecer la paranoia de Arthur se le estaba pegando un poco.

La gente nunca hubiera sospechado que se conocían de algo. En la pensión no se hablaban ni se miraban. Tampoco los hubieran vinculado porque Arthur no hablaba con nadie y Antonio era demasiado sociable y dicharachero, tenía a todas las mujeres de la casa en su bolsillo con su encanto, sus saludos, su conversación fácil y sus atenciones como cargar bolsas o ayudar a la casera a veces con los desperfectos de la casa.

Era divertidísimo cuando por las mañanas ambos coincidían al salir de sus cuartos. Antonio le guiñaba el ojo y Arthur salía disparado con un gesto dramáticamente serio, colorado como el pañuelo que se asomaba por su bolsillo mientras el español se aguantaba la risa.

-Si quieres te cambio de cuarto, Toni – le decía doña Petronila Domínguez, la casera, mientras se tomaban un té juntos en la cocina de ella – ese inglés el cuarto que está junto al tuyo me da miedo, dicen que está loco, ¿imagina un día se pone sicópata y entra a matarte?

-No se preocupe, doña Peta, que no me pasará nada – le aseguraba él con galantería.

Y es que él no podía estar más contento con la rutina de lo que estaba ahora. Tener con quien cenar, dormir acompañado, despertar con alguien abrazado a su cuerpo, ir a atosigarle a la ducha, desayunar juntos mientras Arthur se inyectaba dosis escandalizantes de té negro y se comía sus panes calcinados.

-Es irritante la manera en que hablas hasta por los codos con todo el mundo – le había soltado el caballero pirata mientras cenaban la paella preparada por el español, pero en su parte del apartamento. Porque Arthur Kirkland no iba a confiar en la higiene de otra persona a la hora de comer, de la misma manera en que Antonio no confiaba en el inglés en nada relacionado con la cocina.

-Vamos, no seas así, no fue mi intención dejarte cenando solo tantos días, pero doña Peta me invita a comer y yo no puedo decirle que no.

-¡No me importa en lo más mínimo que te vayas con quien te da la gana!

-Vale, pero no grites, que luego creen que hablas solo – le contestó el español en un tono más bajo. Porque nadie tenía que saber que estaban juntos al caer la noche, pero a Arthur se le hacía muy difícil controlar el volumen de su voz, ya sea por su carácter explosivo o porque de verdad – como había explicado– los profesores hablan fuerte sin poder evitarlo. Como resultado, la gente había comenzado a especular que el inglés, aparte de apático, estaba chiflado, porque hablaba con sus amigos imaginarios toda la noche. Arthur no estaba complacido con la idea, pero como le importaba bien poco lo que pensaran de él no se dignaba ni a mirar cuando sentía los cuchicheos cerca suyo. Vivía en un espléndido aislamiento voluntario y a Antonio eso se le hacía tan triste como atractivo.

Años más tarde Antonio se sentiría especialmente culpable al recordar la soledad en que estaba Arthur sin él. Después de todo, él no hizo mucho por integrarlo a la vida social en Barcelona, de alguna manera era como si egoístamente lo hubiera acaparado para sí. También lo mataba no haber sabido dimensionar que tras los insultos y las escenas de negación Arthur lo había querido mucho más allá de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

Que cuando Antonio huía las primeras noches de su cama sentía una punzada en el pecho y que cuando había decidido que no era peligroso quedarse a dormir hasta el amanecer, el inglés se regodeaba mirándole, abrazándolo, acariciando su piel morena con adoración hasta que era descubierto e inventaba una sarta de jerigonzas para justificarse. Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera sido capaz de cambiar nada. Porque Antonio también le había querido a su manera, en todos los años que compartieron su vida y su cama, pero su pasión de juventud a veces podía más que su voluntad.

Y sí, Arthur había sido otra víctima.

Cuando la invitación al matrimonio Vargas-van Eemeren le llegó ese día 18 de marzo de 1958 sintió más frío del normal para ser invierno. No era como si no los hubiera visto en tres años. Había ido a Sicilia dos veces más por petición de Belle, pero se había quedado en un hotel de Donnalucata, hubiera sido traidor de su parte quedarse en la casa de su amiga cuando sabía que 'su novio' lo detestaba de tal manera. Igualmente fue a los 'Bacanales' al centro de Sicilia donde Lovino no se había dignado a mirarlo, pero sí se había tomado la molestia de mandarle de regalo botellas de Merlot, anónimas. Como si hubiera sido imposible adivinar de quien venía.

Era esa dualidad la que desesperaba a Antonio ¿Para qué mandarle señales tan confusas? Desprecios y atenciones, eso era todo lo que recibía del bastardillo y aún así el perdía sus noches desvelándose por él. Si eso no era amor, no sabía que era.

Cuando Belle le escribió para decirle que invite a su pareja con él, no le pareció una mala idea. Tal vez si se pasea con Arthur por los hermosos parajes de Sicilia entonces va a poder generar buenos recuerdos, unos que valga la pena recordar de viejo, y por eso es que un día en la cena le dijo sin más.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tengo amigos en Sicilia?

-Mhum - asintió el inglés sin mucho interés.

-Bueno se van a casar en Junio, en verano…- Arthur seguía sin darse por aludido así que simplemente fue y preguntó - ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme a Sicilia y ser mi pareja durante la velada?

El rubio casi se ahoga con el trozo de carne. Le mira con sus ojos verdes desorbitados y un rubor naciéndole desde la nariz hacia afuera.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo cursi que eres? Cómo vamos a ir a una boda a bailar el vals con esa gente como si fuéramos una pareja normal… no seas ridículo…– Reclamó intentando hacerse el duro, como siempre.

-Cariño, esa gente no nos va a juzgar como si no fuéramos normales, al menos Belle no, y el abuelo Roma puede que no ame la idea pero sé que no nos echará y los demás se pueden ir jodiendo… - Le tomó la mano sobre la mesa. La mano de Arthur tiembla y él sabe por qué. El tema de tener que esconderse como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo siempre toca una fibra sensible en el inglés. Una que no le gusta mostrar: - Vamos di que sí, pirata, que sabes que quieres.

-Está bien, mierda… pero no se te ocurra lanzarte a atrapar el ramo como si fueras una muchachita, porque ya no estás en edad de eso.

Antonio tuvo que reírse antes de besarle la mano agradecido para luego seguir comiendo. Había que ver con Arthur, al menos nunca se aburría estando con él.

Cuando llegan a los terrenos de la haciendo de "La bella donna" Belle corre hacia ellos a recibirlos. Hay bancos y arreglos florales fuera de la casa así que asumen que la boda será al aire libre en la misma hacienda. La rubia se lanza a los brazos de Antonio como si no le viera hace siglos, cuando solo habían pasado unos once meses y se escribían tan seguido. Luego miró de arriba abajo al inglés y exclamó.

-Y tú debes ser el caballerito-pirata – Arthur miró en dirección a su pareja en forma acusadora mientras este silbaba haciéndose el tonto. Vamos, que si era cierto que Belle sabía cosas que no debería, pero era su amiga y a ella no le daban corte esas cosas.

-¿Eres francesa? – preguntó el inglés con cara de póquer, intrigado por el acento de la mujer.

-Belga – contestó ella, sabiendo por qué lo preguntaba.

-Me agradas, entonces – reconoció – Arthur Kirkland, señorita, mucho gusto – y educadamente se inclinó y besó su mano. Belle soltó una risita complacida y Antonio se llevó la mano a la cara en un gesto de desesperación. El odio de su pareja hacia los franceses no conocía límites. Cuando Arthur conoció a Francis había sido cosa de verse y detestarse sin remedio ni razones. Desde entonces era imposible que pudieran compartir una noche de copas los cuatro – contándose a él mismo y a Gilbert – O estaba con sus amigos o con su amante, y de más estaba decir que cuando escogía lo primero sufría de una veda sexual por varios días.

-Y dime – comenzó ella tomando del brazo al inglés para conducirlo a la cocina - ¿Toñín ha aprendido algo de inglés ya?

-¿Tonio, inglés?- bufó divertido – ni hablar, antes muerto que permitiendo que ése destroce mi lengua materna.

-¡Hey! – se quejó el aludido por detrás.

-¡Qué malo eres! – comentó ella divertida.

-Seguro a mí me gusta mucho que hables español con tu acento ridículo – le siguió molestando el español.

-No me provoques, Fernandez – amenazó juguetonamente el británico mientras se sentaba a la mesa donde Belle le había servido un té.

-Uy, que miedo – le molestó él plantándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo rumbo al cuarto. Arthur se limpió la cara con un fingido gesto de asco mientras Belle suspiraba fascinada con los rudos despliegues de afecto.

Apenas tuvo tiempo buscó a su amigo para hablar a solas con él. Arthur había ido a la bodega de maceración con el abuelo 'Roma' y entonces pudo hacer una de sus usuales caminatas con Toño del brazo.

-Tu chico es un caballerito muy guapo – comentó Belle con ese tono felino - ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-En un prostíbulo – confesó Antonio a bocajarro haciendo que su amiga se ahogara de la risa.

-¡Qué cosas dices! ¡No inventes!

-¡Que sí mujer!… un día estaba solo y necesitado, fui a uno de esos barrios a buscar ya sabes y en vez de encontrar mala compañía nos encontramos entre nosotros.

Belle suspiró dramáticamente y exclamó: ¡Eso es tan romántico!

-¿Ah que sí? Debería escribir un libro sobre eso, pero cambiando el nombre de Arthur por Alice, ¡Sería un éxito!

-Y ¿Eres feliz? – preguntó ella, ya más seria.

Antonio deshace su sonrisa juguetona y la cambia por una más calma. Belle era su mejor amiga, no podía mentirle, tanto.

-Mira, no sé si estamos locamente enamorados, pero él es mucho más de lo que alguien como yo podría pedir – no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo venir en dirección a ellos, junto a Govert, con quien había hecho buenas migas – Sí, creo que soy feliz con Arturo.

Belle le abrazó con efusividad y le recalcó: Y mientras sea así es bienvenido en esta casa.

A la hora de almuerzo finalmente Lovino se digna a aparecer. Los vio llegar desde la cava y se quedó encerrado allí dando vueltas como perro enjaulado. Esperaba sinceramente que ese rubio fuera familiar, hermano, padre o hijo de Antonio, porque sino NO se justificaba qué estaba haciendo con él en SU casa. Pero mientras comían se dio cuenta que de familiares nada, este era inglés, vivía en Barcelona y eran 'compañeros de piso'. Ya, como si él no supiera lo que eso significaba. Pero obviamente a Belle la idea le había fascinado tanto que tenía que invitarlo para joderle la boda.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, cuando entienden que a nadie le importa – o eso creen – que estén juntos se dedican a echarse bromas pesadas, pegarse codazos e insultarse cariñosamente como si fueran los amigos – pareja de desviados - más felices del mundo y eso le molesta bastante al italiano. Él también tuvo una vez esa complicidad con Antonio y le molestaba pensar que probablemente era porque el muy infeliz había estado tratando de desviarlo a él. Qué asco.

-Hay algo que me causa curiosidad – pregunta el inglés cejón con ese acento espantoso que tiene - ¿Por qué le dicen abuelo 'Roma' a don Aurelio?

El patriarca de la familia comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmado.

-Esa historia es divertida, pero cuéntenla ustedes chicos, a mí ya se me van las ideas.

-Bueno – comenzó Belle entusiasmada – pasa que hace muchos años, cuando Lovi era un bebé vino un periódico a hacer un reportaje acá sobre la viña y le preguntaron si él realmente sentía que su viña era, como decían, 'la Mecca del Merlot'

-Y entonces – siguió Lovino queriendo terminar él la historia y hacerla corta – mi abuelo dijo "Nada de 'la Mecca' en mi casa hay musulmanes, esto es 'la Roma' del vino".

-Y de ahí la gente comenzó a decirle abuelo Roma y a mi Lovi 'Romano' – finalizó Belle, contando precisamente aquello que Lovino quería evitar. El aludido miró el plato cortando la carne, enfadado.

-¿Romano? ¿En serio? – Preguntó Antonio con ese tono alegre tan fastidioso - ¡Nunca me lo habías dicho!

-No tienes por qué saber un detalle tan íntimo de mi vida – respondió el italiano con rudeza. Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la mesa. Belle tosió para acaparar la atención de todos y se dirigió a su amigo español.

-Toño ¿Le has mostrado la viña a Arthur? Apuesto que eso le gustaría un montón.

-No, de hecho – reconoce Antonio - ¿Te parece ir ahora, _Arturo_?

El aludido puso una mueca de desagrado antes de responder: Ya te dije, _Anthony_, nada de Arturo – y poniéndose de pie educadamente agregó – mejor llévame a pasear que desde que llegamos has estado de grosero molestando a los dueños de casa.

-¿No es un encanto? – ironizó el moreno antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir al lado de su pareja.

Lovino suspiró molesto.

-Belle, ¿era necesario invitarlo a la boda? Peor aún… ¿era necesario extender la invitación al 'amigo especial'? – Belle se agarra la cabeza en signo de cansancio – ahora voy a tener que aguantar en mi boda una escena de mariconeo, ¿crees que me es cómodo? ¿A mí? ¿A mi abuelo?

-Hey, a mí no me metas – comenzó el abuelo 'Roma' – Tony es bienvenido en esta casa porque sin él ustedes no se habrían conocido, es un buen chico… no me fascina la idea de que ande con otro hombre pero hasta ahora han sido respetuosos, no le pongas más gravedad al asunto, no creo que se agarren a besos frente al cura.

Belle señaló al abuelo significativamente.

-¿Ves? Eres el único molesto con esto y francamente no te entiendo, es el único amigo que has tenido, si tal vez fueron amigos un poco más de un mes, pero le confiaste muchas cosas en ese entonces, ¡y cómo lo querías!, no lo niegues ¡si no salías a ninguna parte sin él! – le recordó ella apuntándole mientras su prometido se hacía el tonto – y me parece una brutalidad que ahora le des la espalda como si fuera un extraño solo porque te enteraste que no le gustan las mujeres ¡Y qué si no le gustan! Si le gustaran a lo mejor ni siquiera me estaría casando contigo.

Los ojos de Lovino se desorbitaron mientras le daba un golpe a la mesa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso el día de nuestra boda?

-Cari…. No me mal entiendas, yo te adoro, pero tú sabes cómo fueron las cosas, ahora estoy enamorada de ti y es para siempre, pero entiende también que Toño es mi mejor amigo, que significa mucho para mí que él esté aquí porque gracias a él te conocí.

Lovino se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, sin más que decir.

-Por favor, en nombre de la amistad que los unió y que sé que aún los une… ¿y qué si Toni es feliz con otro hombre? Deberías aprender a aceptarlo y alegrarte del mismo modo que él se alegra por nosotros.

En el campo de Merlot Antonio le iba explicando lo que sabía, sabiendo que su conocimiento era más cutre del que podía ser el de Lovino, por ejemplo, pero aún así Arthur parecía impresionado, como si de pronto lo considerase además de guapo, interesante. El rubio se hace el tonto, cuando van ya a decenas de metros de la casa le toma el brazo para andar, Antonio no dice nada, se sonríe, Arthur cuando anda en modo cariñoso de verdad es un encanto.

-Es tan relajante poder ser libres, como pareja en este lugar – suelta de pronto el británico, arrebatado con el aire del campo y de la vid.

Antonio ríe maliciosamente.

-Te estás poniendo cursi tu también, pirata, mira que eso me queda mejor a mí.

-¡Nada de cursiladas! ¡Lo decía porque no me gusta andarme escondiendo como delincuente en nuestra propia casa! ¡Tienes que malinterpretar todo! _Bloody Spaniard_…

-Sí, sí lo que digas, _my charming prince_ – contestó el hispano apretando su agarre del brazo.

Arthur se detuvo en seco, sorprendido.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a decir eso?

-¡Calma! No conozco a otro inglés – le aseguró Antonio adivinando sus pensamientos - Se lo pregunté a la secretaria bilingüe de mi jefe, vamos admite que sueno genial hablando inglés

-Es espantoso – pero no le puede salir molesto, porque se está poniendo colorado mientras camina intentando distraerse.

Fernández simplemente le planto un beso ahí mismo. Porque sabe que está haciéndose el duro, Francis le había dicho que si un hombre es capaz de lloriquear leyendo a Jane Austen entonces es un cursi de closet, y esos son los peores. Antonio nunca había leído un libro de esos, no sabía ni de qué iban, pero había pillado a su pareja haciéndolo y siempre 'se le metían pelusas en los ojos'.

La ceremonia fue de esas que salían en las películas. A Arthur las escenitas como esta le chiflaban así que observaba casi al borde del llanto como la novia iba caminando al altar en una lluvia de pétalos blancos mientras un coro celestial de niños cantaba el 'Ave María'.

Cuando Lovino y Belle se casan, tienen 22 y 23 años respectivamente. Eran jóvenes, tenían toda la vida por delante, una horda de gente que los apoyaba y en cambio él, seguía soltero a sus 27, conviviendo con un inglés de malas pulgas y escondiéndose de la sociedad como un delincuente. Esto de la boda le iba a amargar, lo tenía claro, empezando porque ver a Lovino en ese traje negro, luciendo como un príncipe mientras recibía a su princesa en el altar, le era bastante terrible. No entendía cómo era capaz de casarse después que le había comido la boca en el campo de los tomates y que le mandaba vinos de reserva como los regalitos que un magnate le envía a su amante en compensación.

Aunque a lo mejor todo eran ideas suyas y los vinos los mandaba por no ser tan mal amigo, y el alejamiento correspondía a simple homofobia, como decía Belle y no a que en realidad le perturbaba estar cerca suyo, como a Antonio le gustaba creer.

Cuando llegaron al salón de la casa, de donde habían desaparecido los mesones y sillones, la gente comienza a brindar, se baila el vals. Antonio y Arthur se miran divertidos mientras bailan con algunas jovencitas de la familia de ambas partes. Se hacen algunas fotos para el recuerdo. Se sientan a mirar cómo el resto disfruta de la fiesta, cómo pueden bailar con las personas que quieren o que les gustan mientras ellos se conforman con ser observados por las muchachitas, copas en mano, lanzándose bromas pesadas mientras el inglés mueve su pie rítmicamente, como si se muriera por tomarle la mano en ese instante.

-Oh, ésta es una de mis favoritas –le comentó Arthur sentado a su lado, le picó el brazo y con la cabeza le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Cuando Antonio hubo entrado a la cocina el británico se fijó que no había nadie y cerró la puerta.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ¿De verdad? – preguntó el hispano divertido con la idea.

-Cállate antes que me arrepienta - lo agarró del brazo para comenzar a dirigirlo mientras con su voz seguía la letra y Antonio se sentía medio derretido, le gustaba escucharlo hablar en su lengua, al no entender nada se le hacía fascinante.

_Tear a star from out the sky__  
><em>_And the sky feels blue__  
><em>_Tear a petal from a rose__  
><em>_And the rose weeps too_

-Vamos dime qué significa la canción – insistió el español, pero no le hicieron caso. Arthur seguía cantando mientras lo hacía dar vueltas por la cocina.

_Take your heart away from mine__  
><em>_And mine will surely break__  
><em>_My life is yours to make__  
><em>_So please keep the spark awake (1)_

El abuelo 'Roma' se asomó intentando buscar una botella de vino y los vio riéndose mientras giraban por el cuarto. Hizo una mueca de desagrado divertida antes de cerrar la puerta disimuladamente. Lovino venía tras él a lo mismo y lo detuvo diciéndole.

-Oh no, créeme que no quieres ver lo que pasa adentro- se alejó y el recién casado, con la intriga carcomiéndole entreabrió la puerta para encontrarse con los tortolos bailando juguetonamente alrededor de la mesa mientras el cejón desafinaba espantosamente.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe que los hombres dentro no notaron, o tal vez sí, pero el hispano asumió que si realmente quien los vio y se molestó ya los habrían crucificado. Y de última ¿qué importaba? Era la primera vez que bailaba con un hombre, no le iban a quitar el gusto.

Al salir de la cocina lo primero que ve es a su amiga buscando a su marido. Es cosa de sacar algunas conclusiones.

-Ya voy por él – anunció el español saliendo rumbo a la higuera de la colina, ¿Qué tan histérico puede ser un hombre homofóbico el día de su boda? Mucho.

No llega muy lejos, lo encuentra en medio de las parras de syrah maldiciendo.

-Oye, tu mujer te busca, así que deja los escándalos para luego.

-No me hables… acá el único que hace un escándalo de sí mismo eres tú – le contestó fiero, atravesándole con su rabia - ¿Era necesario venir con ese? ¿Lo haces para joderme la vida?

-Oye, lo creas o no, no todo gira en torno tuyo, bonito.

-No me digas mariconadas si no quieres que te rompa la cara.

-¡Si quieres eso hazlo! ¡Vamos! ¡Eres pura boca, Lovino! – comenzó a provocarle el ibérico, no sabía que jugaba con fuego. Lovino no es del tipo de persona que advierte en vano, sin más le dio el puñetazo en la cara empujándolo de la fuerza y la impresión. Antonio se llevó la mano a la cara viendo la sangre saliéndole del labio.

-¡Serás animal!

-Vamos… ¿Es que la nena no sabe pegar? – le provocó el italiano bailando alrededor suyo, buscándole. El golpe se lo tuvo bien merecido. Y luego de eso, el descontrol. Se empujaron, se olvidaron de los trajes de fiesta, de la ocasión, de los invitados, lo único que importaba era matarse. Antonio no sabe a ciencia cierta qué se le metió en la cabeza a Lovino cuando le mordió el cuello, si lo que intentaba realmente era hacerle daño o – como el interpretó – estaba buscando calentarle. Porque lo hizo.

Entonces el español le respondió mordiéndole la quijada. El gemido podría haber sido perfectamente un jadeo de dolor, pero para él había sido una súplica y una invitación. Cómo si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo sus bocas colisionaron y se reencontraron, como si estos tres años hubieran estado esperando exclusivamente para ello. Como si no hubiera sido solo Antonio quien se moría por volver a tocarlo. Como si Lovino también hubiera extrañado su tacto, hubiera tenido sueños húmedos con él y se hubiera tocado pensando en él porque hacerlo pensando en la tierna Belle era pecado.

Lovino le muerde más esa pequeña herida que le hizo con el puño, Antonio se queja y ese sonido junto con encenderlo más fue el cable a tierra que le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con quién y el mismo día de su boda. Le da un empujón al español al tiempo que se pone de pie casi de un salto. Los ojos desorbitados, como si no pudiera convencerse de lo que pasó.

Esta vez Antonio ni siquiera se molesta en consolarle, se incorpora sin mucho apuro y le hostiga:

-¿Me puedes explicar a qué coño ha venido eso?

Lovino sale corriendo sin saber qué contestar y el hispano se lanza a tras de él. No puede dejarle así sin una explicación. No puede dejarle sin el gusto de humillarle un poco por lo que acaba de hacer, pero sus intenciones se ven frenadas por Arthur que viene caminando hacia ellos.

-¡Acá están! Belle los está buscando, debería partirse el pastel ahora… - luego mira en el estado en que vienen - ¿Q ué diablos les ha sucedido?

Ambos se miran esperando que el otro invente algo o los condene.

-Nos caímos de un risco – suelta Antonio- ya sabes, un abrazo bruto entre amigos y rodamos colina abajo, fue divertido la verdad… - sonríe como un niño y Arthur tiene que exasperarse.

-No tienes remedio… ven conmigo para arreglarte un poco.

Pero Belle no se cree nada. Duda mucho que se hayan caído, no están borrachos, ambos conocen estas tierras, es obvio que se han pegado, pero no quiere entrar en discordia con su marido el día de su boda, así que le lleva a la cocina para lavarle la cara.

:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-

Son las cuatro de la mañana y aún no pueden conciliar el sueño. Da vueltas en la cama de esa casa que de pronto es tan ajena y en eso siente el crujir de la escalera. Nunca ha sido especialmente aventurero, pero no puede evitar levantarse, no tiene nada que hacer. Al mirar por el ventanal de la cocina, una figura, que reconoce como la de Lovino, se aleja caminando por entre medio de los parrones. Antonio se asusta ¿Y si va a cometer una locura?

Sale corriendo tras de él hasta darle alcance, Lovino sigue con el mismo semblante de muerto en vida que ha tenido desde que sepultaron a su esposa y de eso van ya tres días. Antonio lo entiende, pero no puede simplemente quedarse esperando que se siga autodestruyendo hasta apagarse, porque hizo una promesa a una mujer moribunda, que era su amiga y además porque éste es Lovino.

-Éste es el lugar en que comencé a fallarle a mi mujer – señaló el italiano.

Antonio reconoció la entrada a los sembradíos de syrah y recuerda a qué se refiere. Fue justo ahí, dos metros más allá, ocultos por las ramas, el manto nocturno y la ignorancia del resto. Y mientras, inapropiadamente, le da por recordar lo que sintió entonces, sin darse cuenta, comienza a despertar por el placer doloroso de sentir a Lovino en sus brazos desarmándose.

-Nunca me voy a perdonar por no haber sido el hombre que ella se merecía.

Y mientras pasa sus manos por la espalda del italiano que se aferra al cuello de su pijama como si fuera una balsa en medio del oleaje le asegura: "No tienes la culpa de nada… todos fuimos víctimas". Aunque ni él mismo sabe de qué.

* * *

><p>(1) Esta canción es más vieja que caminar pa' delante, como decimos en buen chileno. Yo escucho la versión de la Keely Smith, se llama "Don't take your love way from me" y si quieren saber que decía Arthur al cantarla, acá está: <em>Quita una estrella del cielo y el cielo estará triste/ quita un pétalo de una rosa/ y la rosa llorará también / Aleja tu corazón del mío / y el mío seguro se romperá/ mi vida es tuya para que la tomes/ así que por favor mantén la chispa despierta_

**Nota:** Moar dramaaaa ¿No me odian por eso? cualquier opinión sobre el acto de ruindad cometido por esos dos el día de la boda directo a mi inbox , esas cosas le dan sabor a la teleserie, quiéranlo o no. Y no, no es lo peor que harán, pero eso obviamente lo sabían ¿no?

**Bella:** me gustó que me contaras eso de los funerales, tiene sentido, la tradición familiar por allí es fuerte o no. Somos medio herederos de eso por estos lares, al menos eso veo en mi familia y más en el campo. Eso de que llevan el gustito por los culebrones y romances en la sangre me recordó la canción "Be italian" de Nine, for some reason. Tu reviews en italiano siguen matándome… un abrazo


	5. Porque quieras o no, yo soy tu dueño

**Capítulo ****5: Porque quieras o no, yo soy tu dueño**

* * *

><p><em>Cuando pasen los años, cuando pasen<br>los años y el aire haya cavado un foso  
>entre tu alma y la mía; cuando pasen los años<br>y yo sólo sea un hombre que amó,  
>un ser que se detuvo un instante frente a tus labios,<br>un pobre hombre cansado de andar por los jardines,  
>¿dónde estarás tú? ¡Dónde<br>estarás, oh hija de mis besos!_

(Nicanor Parra- Cartas a una desconocida)

* * *

><p>-¿Me trajiste churros? – preguntó Antonio mientras hurgaba en las bolsas que Arthur había dejado sobre la mesa.<p>

-Hola, tuve un buen día… algo cansador pero gracias por preguntar – le saludó severamente el inglés agarrando una de las bolsas y sacando un paquete de papel envuelto que aún venía caliente – y por cierto, ya que eres tan amable y considerado me tome la libertad de traerte tus frituras recargadas de azúcar para que cuando tengas un infarto esté abarrotado de felicidad.

-Eres el cacho cascarrabias más adorable de todo el Reino Unido – le abrazó Antonio dándole un beso en los labios antes de ponerse destrozar el papel de un tirón. Arthur siguió sacando las otras cosas de la bolsa, y entonces escuchó -¡Y vienen con chocolate derretido! – no pudo evitar sonreírse. Hacer feliz a ese torpe era tan fácil que sorprendía.

-Subí la correspondencia – anunció de pronto – Tienes una carta de Italia, y fue enviada como prioritaria – Antonio se la quitó de las manos y comenzó a abrirla con el mismo cuchillo con el que estaba cortando los churros.

-¡Serás bestia! – le reprendió Arthur al ver como manchaba de chocolate y aceite el papel, pero fue silenciado. El español leía concentradamente y una mueca que no sabía distinguir como alegre o amarga se extendió por su rostro.

-¿Y? – preguntó el inglés intrigado, deteniendo sus actividades para prestarle atención.

-Belle está embarazada – contestó con cara de póker, dejando el sobre encima de la mesa. De pronto no tenía las mismas ganas de churros.

-¿De verdad? – Se entusiasmó el inglés – me encantan los niños, me hubiera gustado poder tener uno – agregó así de la nada con un gesto soñador que pasó inadvertido por su pareja. Se sentó al lado de Antonio esperando una reacción de su parte.

-¿Vamos a ir a verla? – preguntó para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Deberíamos? ¿Podemos? Es decir… ¿No sería mejor ir cuando haya nacido? No podemos permitirnos tantos viajes… - comenzó Antonio a balbucear inseguro.

-No, pero si realmente quieres ir puedo pedir un préstamo o algo – se encogió de hombros Arthur esperando una respuesta – además tengo ganas de ese vino de nuevo.

-No te merezco – murmuró el español desconcertando un poco al inglés- Gracias, pero no, nada de préstamos, le vamos a contestar y le diremos que cuando nazca vamos a ser los primeros en llegar ¿Te parece?

Tal como hace dos años le había afectado la llegada de la invitación a la boda, esta carta había sido como un nuevo golpe, a sus emociones, a su ego. Él tenía ya treinta años, su amiga era cinco años menor y tenía un hijo _de Lovino_, y él en cambio, nunca podría ser padre ni tener una familia normal, una boda o simplemente poder vivir junto a quien quisiera como Dios manda (porque siendo honestos, Dios no manda que dos hombres vivan juntos, pero bueno…)

-¿Qué hiciste para hoy? – preguntó el rubio hurgando en las cacerolas.

-Está en el horno, es conejo asado con tomate – le contestó Antonio abrazándolo por detrás para besar su nuca

-Oye… tenemos que cenar – intentó disuadirlo Arthur que se agachó como pudo a husmear el horno, con Antonio pegado a su espalda.

-Pero quiero hacerte el amor – respondió como si nada mientras seguía intentando inducirle las ganas a su pareja.

-No es como que puedas hacerme tener un bebé – le enfrentó el inglés duramente, dándose vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No quiero un bebé, te quiero a ti – le había respondido. Y Arthur se había dejado convencer porque siempre quiso creerle. Todavía en ese tiempo había pensado que las actitudes de Antonio respecto a la felicidad de su amiga se debían a una envidia natural: ella estaba casada, ella podía tener familia y estar frente a todo el mundo siendo bien mirada mientras ellos tenían que esconderse en una pensión, pretendiendo que no se conocían, encontrándose de noche como delincuentes. Había pensado eso por muchos años y lo había entendido, dándole en el gusto a Antonio cada vez que estaba vulnerable como ahora. Tal vez si hubiera sabido las verdaderas razones en ese entonces igualmente se hubiera dejado amar sin amor, porque se sentía solo, frío y los besos de su Tonio eran como soles sobre su piel, dándole calor, haciéndolo sentir vivo, iluminando sus días ¿Quién tenía derecho a llamarle patético? Ciertamente nadie.

Cuando Antonio tomaba el control de sus encuentros nunca era como cuando él lo hacía; Tonio besaba sus piernas antes de abrirlas y hacerse lugar entre ellas; lo veneraba con las manos, masajeaba su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de sus dedos, le sonreía con un gesto tan íntimo que Arthur – en los últimos dos años que pasaron juntos – sinceramente se había preguntado si lo veía a él cuando le daba esas atenciones o estaba viendo a ese otro a quien no podía tener.

El 17 de marzo de 1960 nació Feliciano Vargas. Tenían pensado internarse la otra semana en un hospital en Roma, pero el pequeño se había adelantado, como si supiera de las intenciones de su padre y dijera "Yo quiero nacer en la viña". Se habían admirado del carácter de Belle que valientemente había soportado su parto casero y al otro día sin falta mando a una de las empleadas a telegramear a Antonio.

Cuando el español recibe la misiva prácticamente corre a la facultad de letras de la Universidad a contarle al inglés que, lejos de reprocharle por aparecerse así en su trabajo, le asegura que pedirá permiso al decano. No es como que fuera a dejar a Antonio solo en Sicilia, aún no tenía muchas luces de nada pero algo en ese italiano le decía que no debía nada más dejar que su pareja estuviera sola.

Feliciano tiene casi tres semanas cuando ellos llegan a la viña. Belle está repuesta y corre a saludarles, luego los dirige a la habitación donde el chico duerme una siesta en su moisés. Tiene la piel muy blanca y su cabello castaño es como una pelusa extendida por su cabecita.

-Me alegro mucho que estén los dos acá – expresó ella alegremente – porque quería preguntarte algo, Toñin ¿Quieres ser el padrino?

El hispano se quedó de una pieza.

-¿Estás…? ¿De verdad?

-Claro… tú sabes que eres como de la familia – le recordó ella – y tú también – recalcó abrazando al inglés – imaginen que se lo estoy proponiendo a los dos.

-Sí… claro, sería un honor incluso – contestó finalmente Antonio.

-Perfecto, entonces lo hacemos en cinco días más ¿les parece?

En ese momento había parecido perfecto, Arthur le felicitó con un beso casto que Belle aplaudió ilusionada. No había sopesado la idiotez que acababa de cometer al aceptar hasta que bajaron a la cocina y se encontró de lleno con la mirada fiera de su futuro compadre que parecía querer traspasarle el alma. Casi como si aún recordara patentemente lo sucedido en la fiesta de la boda. La última vez que se habían visto había sido tras golpearse y comerse la boca entre los parrones. Luego de eso se habían rehuido como unos cobardes y la idea de enfrentarse nuevamente y justo en frente de sus parejas les era extraña.

Con un gruñido, el italiano saludó a ambos hombres, mirando despectivamente al inglés, que si no fuera tan caballero le había soltado un improperio por grosero e insolente, pero se los guardó, agarrando a propósito la mano de Toño mientras Belle anunciaba que había aceptado ser el padrino y que el bautismo sería el fin de semana.

Y así se pasaron los días, entre preparativos, mandar invitaciones, llamar al cura, conseguir un animal que matar para la comida, seleccionar los vinos para la fiesta, ir a cortar las flores al monte e instalar las mesas en el patio. Arthur debe reconocer que las celebraciones de los Vargas, pese a tener lugar en un pueblo chico son bastante elegantes y más masivas de lo que se podía esperar. La ceremonia había sido simple, el niño había estado despierto y al sentir el agua sobre su cabeza había llorado escandalosamente con una capacidad que demostraría para ello por casi toda su niñez y adolescencia.

Si no hubiera sido porque fue advertido días antes de que llegara Antonio y el inglés, Lovino se hubiera dado el gusto de ser aún más grosero. No le había quedado más remedio que estrecharles la mano, soportar mientras andaban paseándose por allí, saludando a su gente, como si en verdad los demás fueran capaces de tragarse que eran amigos. Ese inglés encima, le sonreía petulantemente mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Antonio, abriendo su mano en la parte baja como indicándole que ese era su territorio.

Lovino había tenido que zamparse casi media botella de vino para tolerarlo, le cuesta, porque le había advertido en su boda que no quería volver a verlo, que mucho menos quería que volviera con ése a su casa, pero como siempre ese español del demonio era incapaz de hacerle caso y venía el día del bautizo de su hijo, un evento sacro, familiar, a incordiarle con sus ojos verdes y su piel morena. La fiesta se había terminado a eso de las una de la mañana y Lovino, harto de su falsa civilidad se había ido a encerrar en la cava hasta perder la conciencia si era necesario, a base de lo que sea que saliera de las barricas de prueba.

Pero parecía que el bastardo era capaz de oler su perturbación desde lejos, porque cuando iba por la tercera copa el enorme pórtico comenzó a abrirse y ahí, como una aparición nocturna, el español se internó en su templo.

-Tenemos que hablar – soltó, como si un acto de civilidad tan simple fuera posible entre ellos. Lovino había soltado una risotada de pura incredulidad y dejó la copa en una de las barricas.

-¿Y de qué vamos a hablar nosotros? ¿De cómo volviste a aparecerte por mi casa pese a que te pedí expresamente que desaparecieras? ¿De cómo has vuelto a traer a ese hombre para ser asqueroso en nuestro hogar? – Antonio retrocedía mientras era acorralado contra el portón que, estúpidamente, había cerrado para tener más privacidad- ¿O vamos a hablar de cómo has aceptado ser el padrino de mi hijo y probablemente lo arruinarás con tus mariconadas?

-Yo sería incapaz…

-¿Ah sí? – Escupió Lovino empujándole, logrando que su espalda se golpeara con la madera de la puerta – entonces dime, qué es lo que estás haciendo conmigo… metiéndome ideas raras en la cabeza desde que te conocí – y no se daba cuenta de las cosas que decía, ni de lo que estas implicaban, porque continuó – me haces sentir enfermo, lo tuyo es contagioso, estoy seguro – Antonio le iba a decir que estaban demasiado cerca que estaba borracho, que mejor hablaran otro día, pero fue interrumpido con una pregunta desconcertante.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde dejaste a tu 'esposa' la cejona?

-En _nuestro_ cuarto - contestó con descaro. Con toda la intención de molestarle.

-Eres el tipo más inmundo que he tenido la desgracia de conocer

-Por favor, esa es tu envidia hablando… solo porque no fuiste capaz de asumir lo que pasaba entre nosotros– Antonio no tenía idea de donde había sacado el valor de decir eso, pero qué más daba, de todos modos esto iba a terminar mal, porque era obvio que estando así de cerca lo único que podían hacer era matarse. El dolor y el golpe seco sobre su mejilla no le fueron extraños.

-Nunca hubo nada…. entre nosotros no existe nada…

El hispano se hubiera reído en su cara, le hubiera gritado, pero no le dio el gusto de mostrarse adolorido o herido, en cambio, le enfrentó con sus ojos verdes cargados de rabia y de una intensidad a la que Lovino no estaba acostumbrado. Porque él estaba acostumbrado al tono suave y tierno de su esposa, a su sedosa melena dorada, a sus figura frágil, su piel tersa, sus caricias refrescantes y sus inocentes ojos azules.

Antonio no era nada de eso, era una voz profunda, piel áspera, musculatura dura, porte de guerrero. Era cosas muy distintas, enfermas y Lovino lo quería todo. Por eso el empujón que le dieron para alejarlo no surgió el efecto deseado sino todo el contrario. Lo _encendió_.

Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, Antonio tenía las manos hechas un puño para usarlas en cualquier momento, porque se esperaba todo menos un beso, lo que le dio una ventaja tremenda al italiano para aprovechar su sorpresa y avanzar agarrándolo de sus rizos negros para profundizarlo. Cuando el español, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya era bastante tarde, la mano derecha de Lovino estaba bajo sus pantalones y para entonces ya había perdido toda conexión con su consciencia.

Devolvió el ataque con fuerza, apurándose en meter las manos bajo la camisa ¿quién sabía si nunca más iba a tener otra oportunidad? Hubo gemidos del bastardillo italiano rebotándole en el oído como un tañido de campanas y Antonio las grabó en su memoria sensorial con toda su voluntad. Cuando el italiano por fin tuvo la espalda descubierta, el mayor se aferró a ellas ardorosamente, pegando sus torsos desnudos y causando un estremecimiento generalizado en ambos. Lovino le obligó a voltearse mientras lo empujaba contra una de las barricas, la copa que había dejado allí cayó al suelo y su resquebrajador sonido no fue capaz de cortar ninguna atmósfera. Lovino se escondía detrás de su nuca, no le decía nada, solo jadeaba mientras sacaba su hombría para posicionarse y arremeter contra él.

Antonio casi sintió crujir sus dedos al enterrarse en la madera que utilizaba para apoyarse, arqueó su espalda haciendo un espacio en el cuello que Lovino aprovechó de morder mientras se movía buscando su propio alivio, su venganza; pidiendo con todas sus ganas que el español no lo estuviese disfrutando y al mismo tiempo que la experiencia no se la pudiera olvidar en la vida; que quedara grabada en sus entrañas para que cuando el inglés volviera a reclamar lo que es suyo la firma de Lovino Vargas esté tan marcada que le sea imposible reconocerlo al otro día.

No saben cuánto tiempo duraron, probablemente pocos, la excitación era demasiada y la lucidez no estaba de su parte, pero Antonio aprovechó cada minuto concentrándose en sentir lo más posible. Lovino olía a vid y a tierra recién mojada, le cuesta unos minutos vislumbrar a qué sabe y entonces descubre que es como un Merlot: tiene la densidad gruesa, la textura áspera, el color oscuro y un sabor dulzón embriagante que al final deja notas amargas en su garganta. Del mismo modo en que ahora se hunde en él haciéndolo confundir el dolor con el placer y derribándolo con su intensidad.

Al acabar se derrumbaron exhaustos, Antonio quedo esparcido sobre la barrica mientras Lovino caía de rodillas al suelo jadeante. Acto seguido se volvió para darle la espalda y en posición fetal pareció dormirse, o fingir hacerlo, el hispano no quiso preguntar ni cerciorarse, se subió los pantalones sin terminar de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Como único gesto de condescendencia dejó su saco sobre el italiano que seguía inconsciente o indiferente antes de salir por la puerta. Fue una suerte que la gente estuviera tan cansada que nadie escuchara su ducha nocturna; le dolía tener que sacarse el tacto y el olor de Lovino, pero no podía nada más acostarse al lado de Arthur con las marcas de la traición, ya la idea de hacerlo incluso después de bañarse le parecía desquiciada.

Cuando Lovino despierta el piso empedrado de la cava es pasado el medio día, tiene una chaqueta que no es la suya cubriéndole y entonces entre imágenes borrosas y vívidas recuerda lo pasado la noche anterior. El horror, el asco, la culpa desfilan fusionándose por su cabeza. No puede evitar las arcadas y deja salir de su estómago la culpa, apenas incorporándose. ¿Cómo se mira a una mujer angelical como Belle después de haber hecho lo que hizo? Cómo se puede seguir el curso normal pretendiéndolo todo de nuevo una vez que ha probado a Antonio, que el sabor de sus besos y la sensación de su piel bajo sus manos le siguen quemando.

Tiene que salir hecho una fiera a la casa. Tiene que advertirle que lo que hicieron fue un error y que si le dice a alguien lo va a tener que matar.

El primer golpe es tener que ver a los ojos a su mujer preguntándole preocupada si se ha dormido en la cava, si no quiere ir acostarse por el día para recuperarse.

El segundo fue enterarse que Antonio y su pareja han partido temprano rumbo a España. Y lo sintió casi como la extirpación de un órgano vital, porque de alguna manera al irse, Antonio se había llevado una parte de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Este capítulo es corto, la mitad de lo que son otros, pero por cosas de unidad argumental debe quedar hasta aquí. Espero que haya compensado en intensidad, porque sí, la idea es que fuera algo más intenso que extenso. Este es el momento en que deben apedrear a Lovi y Toño diciendo "¡Pero qué están haciendo!" ¿Ven? Esto es lo que pasa cuando la gente se queda en el closet e intenta vivir una vida que no es la suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella:<strong> =3 sos un de mis regalone/as! Definitivo, cuando leo tus comentarios como que me digo que vale la pena escribir, lo digo por lo que me escribiste ayer en el otro fic. ¿Qué si conozco a un italiano? No, (aparte de las monjas del colegio en que estudié) pero mi familia sospecha que puedo tener sangre italiana, judía, gitana o cubana, porque la verdad eso de ser explosivo y de andarle echando la culpa a otra gente viene de il mio cuore (porque yo no me equivoco… solo soy víctima de las circunstancias). Los personajes como Lovino y Arthur se me dan bien porque solo pienso en qué haría yo y listo; la verdad echarle la culpa a Romano por putear es una desfachatez, la que es buena para putear soy yo xD Aprender una segunda lengua es difícil! Te lo digo yo que soy lingüista, que se sobre aprendizaje de segundas lenguas y bueno, me pasa con el inglés, leerlo y hablarlo es una cosa, pero a la hora de escribir en esa lengua me hago un lio! Y ahora que necesito ayuda con el italiano- del cual no sé casi nada- creo que me voy a morir en el intento… Babylon y Googletraductor no son suficientes T_T

Te puedo apostar que el capitulo 6 de este fic también te va a matar… de verdad. Es mi desafío, personal, lo escribí con molto amore


	6. Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas

**Nota previa:** Ok, este fue difícil de escribir, tanto el contenido como el estilo, ya se van a dar cuenta por qué. Pero me dejó contenta, me gustó más de lo que debería pese a lo ruin que es todo. No doy más preámbulos.

Lo subo temprano porque los miércoles me debo ir al medio día a la U y vuelvo tarde, luego pierdo el día y no me acordé jamás. Soy obsesiva en ese aspecto, la puntualidad ante todo.

**Capítulo ****6: Te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas**

_¿En qué quedó tu palabra,  
>ingrato mal avenido?<br>por qué habré puesto los ojos  
>en amor tan dividido dido dividido sí sí sí...<em>

_Tanto que me decía la gente  
>gavilán gavilán tiene garras<br>y yo sorda seguí monte arriba,  
>gavilán me sacó las entrañas,<br>en el monte quedé abandonada,  
>me confundan los siete elementos<em>

(El Gavilán – Violeta Parra)

Antonio subió corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, con el corazón desbocado. Como si fuera una tromba de toros de San Fermín abre la puerta hacia el cuarto de al lado y encuentra a su pareja bordando unas rosas en su sillón.

-¡Oh, cari… es perfecto eso que haces! - exclamó con una sonrisa.

-_What in the world…_ ¿Es que de pronto te has terminado de volver loco, Fernández?

-No, no – se acercó al inglés echándose a su lado en el sillón. Arthur la vio, esa cara agridulce entre feliz y sufriente, solo se podía deber a una cosa: algo pasaba con los Vargas en Sicilia.

-¿Qué hay ahora? – preguntó de pronto.

-Belle tiene cinco meses de embarazo – soltó chillando como un niño – ¿a que es genial?, no me había querido decir antes porque dijo que no quería alarmarme hasta que estuviera avanzado… ¡así que va a nacer en Noviembre! Es genial, vamos a ir apenas nos avisen.

-Bien – afirmó el inglés.

-Así que apúrate con ese bordado, algo me dice que esta es niña- concluyó entusiasmado el moreno.

-Es imposible que puedas suponer eso…

-Claro que puedo, le pregunté si tenía la barriga desparramada para el lado o así como apuntando hacia delante y me dijo que estaba desparramada como un zapallo, así que es una niña, mi abuela me decía eso, y doña Peta también lo cree.

-Y ellas son dos eminencias de las ciencias biológicas y la reproducción humana – ironizó Arthur, por supuesto, pasando esto desapercibido por el español.

-Exacto- concluyó Antonio pasándose la mano por el cabello en un gesto coqueto.

-Tú eres demasiado ingenuo para tu propio bien- rió Arthur sin poder llegar a ofenderlo, dejó el bordado sobre la mesa y Antonio terminó de estirarse encima de él para abrazarlo, incluso se hizo el difícil, reclamando "Pesas" "Estás gordo, español de demonio" "No, no te pongas cursi, nada de besos…" pero finalmente lo había terminado rodeando por la cintura mientras el moreno le atendía el cuello con lentitud. El inglés siempre terminaba cediendo, no importaba que tan cansado, cabreado o apático estuviera, porque Antonio no entendía razones, cuando quería mimos los obtenía aunque sea por cansancio del otro.

Finalmente entendía esa necesidad de cariño, después de todo estaban solos. Los señores Fernández Carriedo no vivían en Barcelona sino en el pueblito de Piera y eso ayudaba a Antonio a ser libre y vivir su vida sin que lo estuvieran constantemente cuestionando sobre por qué no tenía novia y aún vivía en una pensión como si fuera pobre. Pero así como era libre, tampoco recibía atenciones de su familia, el precio era estar solo y Arthur lo sabía perfectamente bien porque él había tenido que huir a otro país para no tener que soportar los comentarios de su padre sobre su negativa a aceptar los prospectos de novia que le querían meter.

Arthur resolvió por acariciarle la cabeza a su tontuelo, llenando sus dedos de anillos de cabello negro, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo le sería permitido disfrutar de este placer robado, porque siempre le daba la impresión de que no era suyo, que estos abrazos, estos besos, esas sonrisas y todo lo bueno que Antonio le daba era un préstamo y en cualquier momento se le iría entre los dedos para ir a parar hacia donde pertenecían. Buscó su boca para poder perpetuar la memoria su sabor con más nitidez, todavía tenía ese gusto a tomate con orégano de la merienda y es así como siempre lo recordaría.

Antonio enredaba las piernas entre las suyas y se agarraba de su cuello con insistencia. "Te quiero" le había dicho, y esas dos palabras le habían dolido más de lo que debieron, escondió su cabeza en el abrazo para no dejar ver ese dolor por tantas cosas: porque siempre era un 'te quiero', nunca un te amo aunque Arthur si podría haberle dicho que lo amaba y ni siquiera le hubiera temblado la voz, si bien le hubiera dado mucha vergüenza; porque sabía que ese 'te quiero' probablemente también era prestado y se lo decía con esa cara de adoración tal vez imaginando a otra persona ¿Y por qué lo soportaba? Porque se conformaba con saber que era el único hombre al que Antonio besaba y metía en su cama por las noches.

-Tenemos que cenar – comenzó a razonar el inglés interrumpiendo el inicio de la hoguera.

-No seas, pesado… más tarde, no tengo hambre, llévame a tu cama.

Y ¿cómo decirle que no? Si se supone que por eso estaban juntos, y para no estar solos y para consolarse mutuamente entre muchas razones que no le eran suficientes.

Cuando Belle da a luz es el 8 de Noviembre de 1965, un día lunes, de otoño, Las hojas amarillas habían comenzado a cubrir la "Bella Donna", don Aurelio decía que era como si el paisaje se hubiera vuelto dorado y poético, y los árboles le estuvieran ofreciendo una cuna la nueva 'donna' de la viña. Belle decía que Malena había nacido bajo la influencia de escorpión, con un carácter de otoño, como el Lovino, uno duro en apariencia, pero en el fondo melancólico y agrio de dolores ocultos. Belle siempre quiso conocer esos dolores, a veces suponía que era mejor no intentar enterarse de ellos a la fuerza: puede que por algo estuvieran ocultos; puede que no hubiera sido correcto sacarlos a la luz, o no se supusiera que ella los viera.

Lovino se paseaba de un lado a otro con su niña en los brazos, feliz y atormentado. La amó desde el primer momento en que la vio, al igual que a Feliciano y del mismo modo en que había aprendido a amar a Belle como si fuera una extensión de él mismo. Pero no se sentía digno, estaba enfermo, y nadie podía saber de la naturaleza de su enfermedad porque entonces perdería todo ¿Cómo un hombre enfermo como él podría criar a un ángel como ese y no mancharlo con su porquería? Manteniendo una distancia prudente, Belle era todo lo que ellos necesitaban para ser felices, él solo era un agregado, una circunstancia, algo indeseado.

Apenas Antonio se enteró de la noticia comenzó a armar maletas desesperado, sin fijarse en cómo iba tirando las cosas dentro. Cuando Arthur entró a su cuarto y lo pilló empacando se lo imaginó inmediatamente.

-Tonio, no puedes nada más largarte sin avisar ni nada- expuso intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Le avisé a mi jefe- Replicó el español para luego volverse a él – No sabía que echar a tu bolso, y no quise revolver tu armario porque la última vez que lo hice me azotaste.

-No puedo irme contigo ahora – declaró el inglés serio – no puedo nada más largarme a mitad de semestre por una semana, pero si esperas dos semanas más, puedo pedir permiso al decano después de los finales, y entonces podríamos ir juntos y sin tantas prisas.

El español paró su jolgorio en ese instante, puso una extraña cara de circunstancias, ni sonriente ni enfadada. Por pura experiencia, aunque sin tener un fundamento de esos academicistas que tanto le gustaban, Arthur supo que había un desacuerdo, que a su pareja no le había hecho gracia su última declaración.

-Pues yo no puedo esperarte tanto tiempo, le dije a Belle que llegaba en dos días como mucho… no sabes cómo la extraño.

-Ya… extrañas a Belle – repitió con un desgano que emula la calma antes de la tormenta. Si Antonio hubiera sido eficiente leyendo atmósferas, si alguna vez se hubiera acostumbrado a descifrar detrás de ese ceño fruncido, de esa línea en que se transformaba la boca del británico, entonces habría sabido la respuesta correcta, el paso indicado a seguir tras ese enunciado, pero en lugar de eso solo anunció.

-Pero no te preocupes cari, vuelvo en una semana.

Y corrió sin más. Arthur nunca había comprendido la urgencia que representaba para él cada vez que se trataba de los Vargas, era como un llamado de la sangre, y él que lo había hecho todo por casi diez años de convivencia nunca había podido parar esa corriente.

Al atravesar el taxi el portón de la viña, Belle aparece caminando lo más rápido que puede, con uno de sus característicos vestidos claros de viscosa que se movían al viento, sonriente, alto tostada por el sol.

-Mujer, tu deberías estar reposando por el parto – le reprende el español mientras es apretujado por su amiga.

-Qué ya estoy bien, ya no soy primeriza – le recuerda juguetona –Hola ¿y el caballerito donde está?

-No podía venir, está en periodo académico, no puede nada más desaparecer.

-Oh, es una pena – se lamenta sinceramente, y ahí vino el primer cachetazo de culpa de todos los que recibiría durante su estadía en Sicilia.

Al entrar a la cocina lo primero que ve es Lovino paseándose con el bebé en brazos mientras le tararea alguna melodía en italiano. Sus miradas hacen contacto, Antonio podría jurar que el corazón se le escapó dando saltos hasta perderse en las colinas cuando los ojos pardos de su captor se detuvieron en él unos segundos antes de balbucear un seco: Hola.

-Ven, Toño, te presento a Malena – se acercó temeroso a su ex amigo, mientras este parecía estar haciendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos por no lanzarle un mordisco. Finalmente se resolvió por pasarle cuidadosamente el bebé a su mujer antes de salir rumbo al patio.

Belle negó con la cabeza ante su obstinación y luego invitó a su amigo: -Vamos a dar un paseo con los niños y hablamos.

Lovino observó por la ventana cómo salían con la niña en brazos y Feliciano correteando alrededor de Antonio como si estuviera tan feliz de verlo. A él nunca le habían dado un recibimiento de ese tipo, ni cuando se ausentaba semanas por ir a cerrar negocios al continente. Se entretuvo pateando piedras gran parte de la tarde hasta que se fue a encerrar a su cava, malhumorado. Luego de la cena, cuando Antonio comprendió que el dueño de casa no iba a aparecer decidió ir a buscarlo, porque era una locura tener esta distancia tan poco diplomática solo porque no se atreven a aclarar las cosas. Puede ir a decirle algo como "Si, nos besamos un par de veces, y sí follamos unas dos veces más… pero podemos hacer como si nada y llevar la fiesta en paz ¿No?". Se sintió ridículo de solo pensarlo, pero no perdía nada con intentar proponer un tratado de paz.

Al abrir el portón de madera se da cuenta de que está todo a escuras, solo entra algo de luz por el ventanal del techo y por ahí cerca está Lovino mirando en dirección de ese rayo de luna, como si intentara purificarse con él, y era hermoso. Se voltea parsimoniosamente y al ver al español mira hacia arriba diciéndole a un ente invisible:

-_Naturalmente, Dio, non riesco a liberarsi di questo_

Antonio no había entendido mucho, porque normalmente cuando estaban con él todos hablaban español.

-Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente- fue fulminado con la mirada en el momento en que el enunciado salió de sus labios. Pero no iba a retroceder por eso, se encaminó hacia él intentando de esconder el miedo que se asomaba por la ventana de sus irises verdes.

-Nosotros no sabemos hablar – le contestó Lovino acercándose a él.

-Tenemos que aprender- No se esperó que el italiano le agarrara la melena negra con fuerza para atraparlo. El español comenzó a forcejear, esta no era la solución que se había planteado al entrar a buscarlo, pero mientras más intentaba huir más fuerte era el agarre, hasta que comenzó a ser doloroso.

-¡Joder! Suéltame – no recibió más respuesta que una mano intentando agarrar la suya. Estaba claro, lo iban a terminar de matar y a lo mejor no sería tan mala idea, morir a manos del amor de su vida. Igualmente protestó – ¡Tienes que aprender a controlarte! – su réplica fue acallada por un beso. Lovino casi podía sentir la droga corriendo por sus venas, dominándolo, era Antonio, como siempre, dentro de sí como una posesión demoniaca.

Nuevamente, buscando castigarle lo empotró contra una pared, no respondió a los "¡Qué haces animal!... ¡Detente! ¡Me duele! No… no hagas eso, Nh… así no… Ah…"

Antonio se concentró en un punto de la pared empedrada y se quedó como fascinado en una de las grietas, imaginando que estaba con el mismo hombre, a lo mejor en el mismo lugar, pero en otras circunstancias, con otro tacto, con otras maneras y otras palabras; tal vez en otra época, en otro planeta donde ser hombre o mujer o ballenato no importaba.

Lovino se sació de él tal como había sido las dos primeras veces, cuando nació Feliciano y cuando vino luego a celebrar su cumpleaños número dos; derribando las defensas, pisoteando, saqueando y retirándose con la misma violencia con la que había entrado.

Al otro día, Antonio apenas emite una palabra, debe inventar que extraña mucho a Arthur y Belle, comprensiva como siempre, le había creído invitándole al pueblo de al lado a hacer unas compras y aprovechar de hacer una llamada internacional. Durante la tarde Antonio podría jurar que, mientras escuchaba las campanadas de la Parrocchia Madonna Del Rosario Di Pozzallo, junto con el cántico lejano de las monjas y veía la luz que se colaba por los barrotes de las ventanas del edificio, pudo sentir una paz y una frescura que lo liberó de sus remordimientos por un tiempo que pareció eterno, como si hubiera sido rociado con una brisa de pentecostés.

Pero la paz duró menos de lo que hubiera deseado, ya que nada más bastó que cayera la noche para que el escenario de la tragedia comienza a tejerse sin remedio, entre los llantos de Malena que se negaba a dormir sin su madre; que no quería ser abandonada en la cuna y la pobre Belle sin ninguna otra ocurrencia declaró.

-¿Será posible que la niña duerma conmigo por hoy? Si no, en esta casa no va a dormir más nadie.

-Claro, linda… yo me voy al otro cuarto de invitados – aceptó Lovino dócilmente plantándole un beso en la frente que floreció con un bonito rubor en las mejillas de su mujer.

-Que descanses - Le deseó ella ingenua como siempre, sin sospechar las tempestades que tenían lugar en la mente de su marido mientras enfilaba hacia fuera de su cuarto matrimonial. Nada de cuarto de invitados. El ya tenía claro lo que quería hacer esta y las noches que le fuera posible. Con un guiño, un dardo ocular certero, pasó por la cocina donde estaba su invitado dejándolo con las raíces en el aire. Sin suelo, sin moral, sin consciencia del bien y el mal, Antonio esperó que Belle y el abuelo Roma se terminaran de dormir – vigilando los ruidos del segundo piso- antes de encauzarse al rincón donde su tentación había tejido la telaraña, y él, siendo una presa voluntariosa, se dejó atrapar sin poner resistencia mientras Lovino con un apetito voraz ensalivaba cada uno de sus huesos rebalsando la línea que el mismo había querido dibujar al haberle quitado la palabra el día anterior.

-Tu non sai come ho desiderato questo – ronroneó en su oído, como una plegaria con los ojos cerrados en señal de estar completamente perdido y rendido a sus apetitos.

-Por favor ten cuidado esta vez – le pidió, porque algo en la mente del hispano le decía que esta ocasión podía darse el lujo de pedir sutileza y tal vez sería escuchado. Lovino besaba su cuello con reverencia, no lo obligó a voltearse como las otras veces, sino que agarró su rostro entre la dos manos, y lo saboreaba, lo olía, lo tocaba intentando capturar su textura con sus dedos callosos de tanto trabajar el campo, con esas manos partidas de tierra, y ese aroma masculino que expedía de sus poros como una droga que mantenía a Antonio ciego y libre de culpas.

Lovino se arrodilló frente a él, venerando su estómago desnudo, su piel morena, rezándole con los labios pegados a su ídolo pagano, al hueso de su cadera, a la curva de su cintura. Antonio seguía a merced de su marea de espaldas a uno de los armarios de vino, cayendo en el piso empedrado, mientras el italiano lo desenvolvía y lo tocaba, y lo volvía a besar, y le oraba allí donde nunca había soñado tenerlo; Lovino no detuvo su andar al encontrare con su hombría palpitante sino que la adoró con mayor razón mientras lo preparaba para el rito final. Porque los romanos por generaciones habían adorado a Dios con los labios, alabándoles y dándoles las gracias por los favores concedidos, pero al mismo tiempo adorándoles con todo su cuerpo y mente, sometiendo su voluntad hasta el más allá. (1).

Cuando Lovino se introdujo en él no estaba invadiéndolo ni vejándolo como las dos primeras veces, sino que se estaba ungiendo en esa fuente que representaba Antonio, bautizándose en su nueva religión, esa que lo condenaría al infierno. Se movía con la mayor ceremonia posible vigilando la expresión ausente de su amante; eran parte de un sacrificio mayor, el cuerpo moreno del hispano languidecía producto del placer, Lovino se mantenía avante sosteniéndose con una mano apoyada en el piso empedrado mientras con la otra peregrinaba por la ruta de su hombre, centímetro a centímetro y hebra a hebra. Las piernas de Antonio lo apresaban en esa eternidad que nunca era suficiente, en ese cántico que eran sus gemidos que se iban acelerando, la respiración se volvía cada vez más errática, y entonces sus latidos parecían comenzar a abandonarle, los muslos le temblaban y el orgasmo que había comenzado a construirse hace siglos envolviéndolo en ese río tan parecido a la locura, ahora moría con una última llama, esperando una pronta resurrección.

Quedaron tirados como animales después de una hecatombe y Lovino se inclinó sobre sus labios a coger los últimos tragos de su ambrosía antes de comenzar a recogerse a sí mismo y enfilar hacia el mundo real. Antonio tardó unos minutos en reponerse, tuvo que taparse el rostro con las manos para controlar el llanto, porque había sido tan distinto y de alguna manera tan semejante a las dos veces anteriores. La pasión seguía allí, pero ahora estaba transformada en la una llama que en vez de quemarlo de dolor le refugiaba como un hogar. Los besos de Lovino no le querían romper la boca sino bebérselo por completo, orarle. Antonio tenía que reprimir el llanto mientras se vestía porque sabía que estaba mal, que debería irse a Barcelona cuanto antes, que Arthur nunca lo perdonaría si lo supiera, que Belle no se lo merecía, pero aún así deseaba con toda el alma que volviera a repetirse, aunque se condenara, aunque terminara en centro del noveno círculo del infierno junto a Judas (2).

Se levantó del suelo, fue a su cuarto, hizo como que durmió revolcándose sobre el lecho y se levantó con cara de muerto en vida a tomar el desayuno junto al otro hipócrita más grande de la historia. Lovino estaba hasta hablador, presumiendo a su hija nueva, diciéndole a su mujer que él servía la comida, que ella se sentara a descansar. Belle le guiñaba el ojo a Antonio, cómplice, como burlándose de su marido cuando la burlada era ella. El español sentía las nauseas alojarse en el estómago, el hambre abandonándole y Lovino encima le incordiaba diciéndole que tenía que comérselo todo porque la vida en el campo requería más fuerzas que en la gran ciudad.

Al caer la noche Antonio no puede evitar tener un ataque de pánico, Belle nuevamente se duerme con su hija en brazos, Feliciano se le ha unido y Lovino da vueltas por la cocina como lobo enjaulado. Justo cuando el invitado va a salir para dirigirse a las escaleras Lovino lo agarra de la muñeca, como si le hubieran cambiado la personalidad de nuevo y lo arrastra consigo a la cava sin encontrar ni una pizca de resistencia.

Y ahí, el italiano lo tendió en todo su ancho de nuevo, para correr por sus prados y devorar hasta la última de sus amapolas. Y eso no fue solo una vez, fueron cuatro noches de seguidas en que Malena no paraba de llorar sin su madre, como si lo supiera, como si lo hiciera a posta para que ellos pidieran seguir consumiéndose en el vicio. El final se acercaba, y Antonio ante los ruegos de su amante había pedido más días en la oficina, había llamado a Arthur avisándole que se tomaba unos días más, con voz neutra, queriendo ser casual y sintiéndose un miserable, pero ¿Cómo podría no cometer un crimen a sabiendas cuando Lovino se lo pedía? Era él quien de noche se convertía en otra persona y le pedía fervorosamente:

-Restare con me, per favore, caro mio- mientras sus manos le rodeaban moldeándolo, engendrándolo una y otra vez a su antojo.

Arthur al oír las excusas al otro lado de la línea telefónica había leído mucho más allá de las palabras. Casi podría haberse jurado clarividente ¿De pronto Lovino dejaba de ser insoportable con su amigo homosexual? ¿Cuándo cada vez que iban juntos les hacía la vida imposible? ¿Y justo ponerse amigable cuando Antonio viajaba solo? No quería darle más vueltas, porque la idea en sí era repugnante; una cosa era tener una pareja no aceptable por la sociedad a escondidas, otra muy distinta era traicionar así, a él, a Belle que era su amiga, su confidente, la única persona que lo aceptaba tal cual era. No solo estaba mal, era enfermizo.

Cuando Antonio le llama diciéndole que volverá, el inglés ya tenía las maletas hechas, se quedó a despedirse solo como un acto de cortesía, aunque no se la mereciera. El español parecía no comprender nada, ahí en la puerta con sus maletas y su cara de pasmarote.

-Me voy a Estados Unidos – anunció únicamente dejándolos a ambos en pausa por unos segundos. El inglés trajeado impecablemente, con el cabello lo más arreglado que le era posible, el perfume recatado, la piel libre de cualquier vello facial, parecía uno de esos clichés de propaganda y Antonio supo, en el momento que lo vio pulcro y resuelto, como aquella primera vez en el bar del barrio rojo hace casi diez años, que ésta era la despedida.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó intentando hacerse el tonto, sin éxito.

-No – dijo simplemente el rubio – solo que me cansé de seguir jugando al matrimonio feliz que no somos, me estoy estancando, me estoy oxidando vivo, y la verdad no es como si no pudiéramos vivir el uno sin el otro así que...

Antonio no quiso seguir indagando porque algo en él le decía que si empujaba un poco más, iba a prender una mecha e iba a tener que oír cosas que no podría resistir. Lo miró fijo a los ojos esmeraldas, esos que parecían insultarlo en silencio, y descubrió en ellos una emotividad desconocida por lo que debió apartar la mirada y rascarse la culpa mentalmente.

-Bueno, entonces es el adiós – afirmó Antonio con un hilo de voz, intentando ser valiente. Se dieron un abrazo soso, Arthur agarró sus maletas y le dijo que no necesitaba ayuda.

-Después de todo la casera sigue pensando que nos detestamos… deja que siga con su fantasía – agregó con un tono divertido. Antonio rió con el comentario y el inglés no había podido evitar llevar su mano hacia esa sonrisa, como queriendo llevarse un pedazo para el viaje, para cuando lo extrañara, para cuando se cortara la luz y quisiera un poco de calor. Porque él era inglés y vivía siempre entre paisajes nublados, estaba verdaderamente acostumbrado a esto. Pero la tempestad que se desató al subirse al taxi y sacarle la última fotografía mental a su ex amante, fue tanta que le anegó por dentro y debió morderse la boca, mil veces, aunque se le cayera a pedazos, pero no iba a llorar.

Antonio se dejó caer en el sillón, en la mesita de té, una de las agujas de bordado olvidada se burlaba de su soledad, porque al menos a ella la habían dejado sin querer. Toño nunca ha sabido llevar bien esto de sentir que nadie lo quiere, menos ahora que se ha acostumbrado a dormir entre el calor de unos brazos. Tiene treinta y cuatro años y se siente viejo, acabado, un murmullo de voces, de recuerdos y remordimientos lo arrullan para sumergirlo en sus pesadillas.

Esa mañana a Antonio lo despertó la tristeza. No la que sentía ante la atrocidad que había vuelto a cometer con el marido de su amiga, ni por el hecho de haber sido abandonado como un trapo viejo por su único compañero de vida; sino por la realización de que estaba solo y que era totalmente su culpa. Había vivido una aventura y con la saña de saber lo que hacía, había jurado que no se quejaría al sufrir las consecuencias, pero apenas recibía la primera cachetada se había caído de rodillas.

Nuevamente se descubrió caminando por el barrio rojo, de alguna manera ingenua había esperado un milagro, algo que lo salvase de su andar errante. Pero no Arthur no se materializó, ni Lovino, ni un ángel. En lugar de eso, un muchachito castaño, de ojos pardos, delgaducho y descarado le había preguntado si estaba solo, y él abrumado como estaba le había seguido el juego para poder así entretener el cuerpo por una módica tarifa.

El chiquillo tiene un aire, algo de ese Lovino de diecinueve años del verano de 55' en las playas de Donnalucata, pero no tiene la fiereza de su italiano, no tiene esa voluntad, y de solo recordar se le parte el corazón; igualmente intenta revivir lo maravillosa que fue la noche en la cava, ese segundo día en que Lovino se había entregado voluntariamente y sin alcohol, en que lo había penetrado con tanta vehemencia y vocación, decidido a enloquecerlo de placer. Sin saber que con esa noche consentida lo había herido de muerte, que esa yaga la iba a sangrar durante años.

Y este muchachito igualmente le hiere, porque no es Lovino, éste le da caricias complacientes pero estándares, podría estar haciéndolo con cualquiera y sería trabajo. Lovino más que acariciarlo lo rasgaba. Lo prefería incluso en esa primera vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando nació Feliciano, en que había sido tan agresivo que parecía que más que darle placer quería hacerle daño, pero se notaba que estaba ahí con él, que los rasguños, mordiscos, gemidos iban para él.

Cuando finalmente acaba no puede sentirse satisfecho, ni menos solo, ni menos miserable: se siente asqueroso, y entonces llega más íntegra que nunca la culpa por destruirle la vida así a Lovino y a la buena de Belle.

¿Qué hacer en un momento como ese? Lo único honorable era ser un hombre de una vez por todas y alejarse para siempre de los Vargas. Y cumplió dentro de lo que pudo, aunque siguió hablando con Feliciano y con Belle. Aunque había recibido a su ahijado en su casa un par de veces; lo que importaba era no volver a ver a Lovino y estaba resultando. Tal vez su plan hubiera tenido éxito si Lovino no se hubiera alimentado de una rabia ciega contra él por haberse desaparecido de esa manera después de "todo" y si Belle no le hubiera llamado diciéndole: "Antonio, necesito verte, por favor… sé que no quieres venir y no te quiero presionar, pero esto es distinto, no son solo mis ganas de verte, estoy enferma… tengo cáncer".

* * *

><p>(1) Esta frase no la inventé yo, sale en Romanos 12:1,2 . Si me pongo más aguja les puedo decir que la palabra adorar viene de "ad-ora" , trayendo la boca, es decir, se adora con la boca, besando a la deidad. Una <strong>hecatombe<strong> (que nombré posteriormente) es un ritual de alabanza a los dioses en la Antigua Grecia en que se sacrificaban cien bueyes.

(2) Estoy hablando del infierno de Dante Aliguieri en "La divina comedia", que es Italiano por cierto, en este infierno hay 9 círculos y en el noveno están los traidores, el pecado más grave según Dante, en el centro de este está el mismo Satanás con aquellos que cometieron traición a Dios, entre ellos está Judas, quien sufre la mayor de las torturas porque su cabeza es roída eternamente por el demonio. Y nada, cosas así de adorables.

Traducciones de Italiano (Creo, Bella me puedo corregir después si quiere)

-Naturalmente, Dio, non riesco a liberarsi di questo: Por supuesto, Dios, no puedo deshacerme de este

-Tu non sai come ho desiderato questo: Tú no sabes cómo he deseado esto

-Restare con me, per favore, cara mia: Quédate conmigo, por favor, querido.

**Nota narcisista:** Bueno, esto no es una sección ni nada, pero les cuento que el 13 de marzo estoy de cumple y que como buena hija única hedonista que soy me gusta recibir regalos, así que si alguien por ahí se ofrece a escribir un one shot, spamano, fruk o spuk lo agradecería por siempre jamás =3 y eso... (no cuestionen mis pairings... déjenme ser)


	7. Y a la hora que yo quiera te detengo

**Capítulo 7: Y a la hora que yo quiera te detengo**

_No quiero seguir siendo raíz en las tinieblas,  
>vacilante, extendido, tiritando de sueño,<br>hacia abajo, en las tapias mojadas de la tierra,  
>absorbiendo y pensando, comiendo cada día.<em>

_No quiero para mí tantas desgracias.  
>No quiero continuar de raíz y de tumba,<br>de subterráneo solo, de bodega con muertos  
>aderidos, muriéndome de pena.<em>

(Pablo Neruda – Walking arround)

Lovino no alcanzaba a distinguir la frontera entre el sueño y la vigilia. Prefería pensar que su realidad era una donde él no había cometido tantos errores, donde le había sido fiel a su mujer, donde Antonio no existía, o donde solo él y Antonio estaban y se emborrachaban sin reservas para rodar colina abajo y ensuciarse de besos hasta el amanecer. Le gustaba pensar que el sueño era este donde estaba viudo, donde sus hijos sufrían, en esta casa oscura y sin canciones; este presente en que le sobraba la mitad de la cama y la mitad de su vida sin tener con quien compartirlos.

Este sueño amargo en que Antonio dormía en otro cuarto y no podía abrazarlo, en que en vez se veía en la obligación de tratarlo a golpe de insultos y desaires para poder protegerlos a ambos de esta enfermedad que habían contraído el primer cuarto de su existencia. Ahora estaban en la mitad, dos cuartos de siglo se habían ido y algún sino maldito nuevamente, como hace veinticinco años, les quería obligar a dar una media vuelta, solo que no tenía idea qué camino tomar, porque no había ruta, solo había un vacío negro en él y Lovino esperaba sinceramente que atrás de la bruma se encontrara la muerte para abrazarlo de una vez por todas.

_-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ella en una de las veces que la había visitado mientras él la ayudaba a caminar, sorprendiéndose con lo delgada y liviana que era._

_-Nada grave, la vida- Respondió el español con el tono más neutral y menos culposo que pudo, después de todo si había algo de cierto en ello – Simplemente algunas personas no podemos estar juntas, más en el caso de personas como nosotros, él tenía que irse y yo no podía seguirle…_

_-Oh, cariño – Le abrazó Belle haciendo que la amargura se le atragantara en las venas – daría lo que fuera porque las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles para ustedes… ¡Se veían tan adorables juntos!_

_-Pero bueno, es la vida – repitió nuevamente intentando convencerse – Tu eres una mujer de mente muy abierta ¿Lo sabías?_

_-Increíble ¿no? , digo teniendo un marido tan homofóbico y tan borde._

Antonio dio un brinco por la punzada de dolor al recordar la escena, miró el reloj y eran las siete de la mañana; recordó la fecha y que Belle ya no formaba parte de este mundo para consolarle incondicionalmente aunque no se lo mereciera. Las horas pasaban; pasaban pájaros, inviernos, veranos y años. Las cosechas se maceraban, la crianza de los vinos avanzaba en las barricas y las botellas reservadas iban mejorando con el tiempo la calidad del brebaje, y por mientras, su pasión por Lovino y el dolor que ésta le traía se mantenían tal como el primer día.

O peor, iba evolucionando, avanzaba, como el cáncer, y como los vinos.

Antonio decidió pedir las vacaciones adelantadas en el banco para poder quedarse a vivir el duelo el mayor tiempo posible con su amigo. Lo primero que debió hacer fue irrumpir en el cuarto que había sido del matrimonio entre sus dos amigos, sin importar que pudiera ser decapitado por eso. Lovino estaba sobre la cama encogido, con la vista perdida en el armario abierto, donde se podían ver colgados los vestidos de su mujer que exhalaban ese perfume francés de jazmines que tanto le gustaba. El español corrió las cortinas dejando que entrara la luz. Ya habían pasado dos días de esta locura en que el italiano se negaba a salir de su cuarto, a comer, a aceptar que había un mundo exterior y que este seguía su curso.

Cuando el sol de mediodía cubrió la habitación el viudo se había quejado, como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. Antonio que quedó unos momentos parado frente a la cama, como esperando que obrara el milagro, pero nada. Resopló pidiendo la fuerza de donde viniera y se sentó en el borde del colchón. Levantó su mano y la hizo levitar hacia arriba de la cabeza del otro hombre, debatiéndose sobre si devolverla a su lugar original o dejarla posarse encima de esa cabellera grisácea. Finalmente se decidió por la segunda y puso percibir un segundo estremecimiento transitando por el magullado cuerpo del italiano.

La mantuvo ahí como señal de compañía, de apoyo, no sabía si estaba molestando o si era bien recibido. No sabía qué esperar de esta marioneta rota en que estaba convertido Lovino.

-No merezco tu compañía – murmuró de pronto el viudo con la voz rasgada y débil, como si tuviera las cuerdas vocales trizadas. Antonio entonces comenzó a mover la mano sobre esa cabeza, con infinita paciencia y eso de alguna manera empujó al italiano a seguir con su sermón de auto desprecio.

-Yo debería haber contraído esta enfermedad, debí retorcerme de dolor por cien años y luego podrirme en la tierra.

-No, no… - intentaba disuadirlo Antonio.

-Yo sabía que Dios iba a castigarme un día por lo que hice, pero nunca pensé que sería a través de ella…

El ibérico decidió que era suficiente y se hizo lugar a la fuerza para envolverlo en sus brazos mientras lo obligaba a escuchar.

-Lovino, la enfermedad de Belle no fue nuestra culpa, es una condición del cuerpo, debió tener predisposición genética o algo así, hubiera sucedido aunque se hubiera casado con otro, aunque nunca nos hubiésemos conocido – El viudo parecía no querer tomar crédito de sus palabras; negaba con la cabeza, gruñendo mientras apretujaba el crucifijo entre sus manos, jamás levantando la vista, nunca enfrentando esos ojos verdes de pestañas largas y pasiones ocultas.

-No tienes que castigarte de esa manera – Continuó el español sabiendo que era escuchado - no es como que hayamos cometido un crimen, nadie nace sabiendo lo que está bien de lo que está mal, no hicimos daño a nadie porque nadie se enteró y nadie salió lastimado al no saber… no fue moralmente correcto, pero hay cosas que van más allá de "el bien" y "el mal"

Lovino no entendía muy bien como algo podía ir más allá del bien y del mal, pero no lo interrumpe y sigue escuchando.

-Por lo demás no fuimos tan espantosos, tu cumpliste lo que prometiste en el altar cuando te casaste: amaste a Belle, la protegiste, le diste una familia… eres un gran padre; y yo tuve a Arthur, lo amé mucho - Lovino lo observó algo molesto al escuchar eso, pero no dijo ni pío, solo se cruzó de brazos - vivimos juntos lo que tuvimos que vivir y fuimos felices mientras duró ¿Qué saco con culparme por lo que no somos y no fuimos? Él ahora está con un yankee que lo hace feliz y yo estoy acá ayudándote a que no llores cómo un bebé – ante esto último Lovino le pegó un codazo amistoso.

-Serás un bastardo antipático… acá nadie llora como un bebé- La risa de Antonio, como siempre, se escuchó como un rumor de agua que de alguna manera servía para enjugar sus heridas. El silencio entre ellos había dejado de ser incómodo, para convertirse en algo con propiedades curativas, aún así tuvo que romperlo, porque la curiosidad lo superaba.

-¿En serio amaste al cejón?- preguntó luego queriendo sonar desinteresado.

-Mucho, es una gran persona y fue un gran compañero… eso no significa que fuera al único al que amaba – le afirmó con seguridad.

Lovino negó con la cabeza adornándose con una de sus características sonrisas cínicas.

-No seas ridículo, no se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Antonio entonces le había clavado la mirada de tal manera que lo hizo sentir vulnerable:

-¿En serio crees eso, Lovino?

Y no supo qué responderle ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué tenía razón? ¿Que él también había vivido esa dualidad? Eso era impensable, en cambio respondió con otra pregunta que le venía dando vueltas hace rato.

-¿En qué momento te volviste tan inteligente si eras tan estúpido?

El español se rió con ganas, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, intensificando el abrazo, sin que Lovino se tensara o intentara alejarlo.

-Me volví viejo, era inevitable aprender algo de la vida ¿O no?

-No hables de vejez, que me entra más depresión – reconoció el italiano mirándose sus manos surcadas casi con lástima.

-Es la ley de la vida, Romano – explicó, utilizando el apodo de modo casual, sin que Lovino se molestase, incluso sacándole una risa. Hacía años que nadie lo llamaba así, desde que murió su abuelo exactamente. Antonio continuó – la gente nace, crece, se vuelve vieja y muere.

-Belle no era vieja, tenía mucho por vivir aún- le recordó Lovino, nuevamente oscureciéndose. Antonio suspiró pesadamente.

-Tú que eres tan religioso debieras saber que todos estamos de paso en este mundo; tuviste a Belle por veinticuatro años, tuviste la suerte de vivir muchas cosas con ella y ahora que no está deberías pensar en esos buenos momentos, recordarla con alegría y no echarte a morir, ya sabes… ella habría querido verte contento más seguido.

Lovino se distrajo un momento con la media sonrisa del español, con sus líneas de expresión, apartó la mirada y declaró:-No todos tenemos la suerte de ser tan felices como tú, bastardo.

-Ojalá fuera la mitad de feliz de lo que tú crees que soy.

Pero la charla no paró ahí. Antonio estaba esmerado en sacar a Lovino de su encierro, de sus rezos, de sus cavilaciones fúnebres. Tuvo que disipar por voluntad su propia tristeza, porque si dejaba que la nostalgia y el recuerdo de su amiga le abrumaran, entonces ¿De dónde iba a sacar fuerzas para devolverle las ganas de vivir a Lovino?

Se iba a sentar con él al banquillo del jardín trasero, ese que tenía vista a las colinas y a hileras de vid, y con una calma fingida, de la cual se había apoderado en años de práctica, y sin dobles intenciones comenzó a hablarle de la vejez, de la muerte, del ciclo de la vida, del sentido que debe darle uno mismo para poder seguir andando. Le recuerda que tiene unos hijos maravillosos, que es joven aun, que la vida no ha terminado.

Lovino se recogocija en sus palabras, porque máss que el discurso un pretendiente le dice un viudo para poder llevarlo a la cama, parecen frases que ha puesto sabiamente el Espíritu Santo en la mente de un hombre que de pronto se ha vuelto sabio ¿Por qué cosas debe pasar una persona para adoptar esa serenidad, ese tono de voz, esa actitud hacia la vida? De pronto accede a mover sus piernas para dar caminatas por la viña, mientras Antonio le acompaña en silencio o le recita un poema de memoria – que alguna vez habría aprendido de Arthur – entonces Lovino entiende por qué Belle gustaba tanto de caminar con él por horas en medio de los árboles. La voz del español y su sonrisa en conjunto al aroma de la tierra y la brisa.

Y como por arte de magia va sintiendo el alivio; gradualmente el recuerdo inmaculado de su mujer dejó de perseguirlo como un fantasma que entorpecía su vida cotidiana, para irse transformando en una evocación feliz, una presencia que lo guiaba pero sin obstaculizarlo. Lo consolaba saber que de alguna manera ella seguía viva en las memorias suyas, en Antonio, en sus hijos que eran un pedazo de ella y un testimonio de que sí, la había amado, a su manera.

Sin embargo, a la vez siente que se enamora nuevamente de ese hombre risueño, y estúpido, que ahora además es viejo y sabio. Pero la diferencia es la manera. Cuando era joven no era consciente de su sentir, lo negó insidiosamente; lo que sintió por Antonio antes además había consistido en un deseo abrumador por su piel morena, por sus ardores. Ahora todo eso ha sido reemplazado por el simple anhelo de pasar sus días con él, de verlo llegar a más viejo, de cuidarlo para compensarle la agresividad y el daño que le ha hecho.

Si algo tuvo que aprender a la fuerza en estos años fue que no podía seguir con su mala sangre para siempre. En parte era su culpa que Malena también la tuviera y él no quería que ella siguiera emulando sus corazas, debía instarla a aceptar sus sentimientos y mostrarlos, pero con el ejemplo. Empezando por llevar una relación cordial con su amigo y por comenzar a ser razonable con su hijo mayor.

Después de todo es mentira que Feliciano es así por culpa de Antonio. Feliciano es así por sí mismo, de última, si lo heredó de alguien fue de él, y si tiene que culpar a alguien por no hacerse cargo es a él, porque vio crecer a su hijo, sabiendo que era especial y nunca hizo nada por guiarlo o comprenderlo, mucho menos por tolerarlo. Ni siquiera lo puede culpar por no incluirlo en su vida o por la distancia que ha construido entre ellos. Ahora ya es tarde, es un hombre de veinticuatro años que ya tiene formado su carácter, sus gustos, que está enamorado de un alemán, al que por cierto Lovino no soporta, pero qué se le va a hacer. Lo único que queda es aceptar a su hijo, tal cual es, y aprender a llevarse bien con el macho patatas.

Tal vez por eso, y por un asunto de sanidad mental, es que comenzó a gradualmente aceptar la homosexualidad, y más aún, a asimilar que él también lo había sido. Con el paso de los días, y gracias a la paciente compañía de Antonio, comenzó a perdonarlo; después de todo, había hecho bien en alejarse de él esa vez en que había nacido Malena y habían sucumbido ante una pasión arrolladora. Quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado si el ibérico no se hubiera ido abruptamente, probablemente habría cometido una locura como secuestrarlo y llevárselo lejos a una isla donde nadie los conociera y donde pudieran amarse abandonándolo todo. No hubiera sido bueno, ni para ellos, ni para Belle, ni para sus hijos. En ese entonces vivir lo suyo con Antonio era imposible sin daños a terceros.

También había tenido que hacer lo más difícil de todo: perdonarse a sí mismo. Porque una cosa es vivir detestando a una persona que lo había dejado tirado y a quien no veía casi nunca, pero haber vivido odiándose a sí mismo, fue sin duda lo más duro de todo este asunto.

Ahora ya no le molestaba el romanticismo absurdo de Antonio mientras daban sus caminatas, sino al contrario, le recordaba un poco a esos paseos que daban cuando eran jóvenes; ese verano del 55' cuando recién acababan de trabajar de cosechar o de meter la vid a las barricas de maceración y luego iban a buscar donde echarse a dormir la siesta, entonces el español entonaba un bolero o una melodía flamenca, arrullándolo en una fantasía musical gitana.

En el presente la voz del moreno no había cambiado, seguía con esa energía y emotividad que entonces lo ofuscaba y ahora lo hacía estremecerse mientras parecía estar relatando la historia de ellos con ese tango de ultramar.

_Tengo miedo de las noches  
>que, pobladas de recuerdos,<br>encadenen mi soñar.  
>Pero el viajero que huye,<br>tarde o temprano detiene su andar.  
>Y aunque el olvido que todo destruye,<br>haya matado mi vieja ilusión,  
>guarda escondida una esperanza humilde,<br>que es toda la fortuna de mi corazón.(1)_

Lovino descanzaba echado en el pasto al lado de su quien le brindaba este consuelo; adormecido por sus canciones, por la cadencia de su voz al hablarle. A veces, sin poder evitarse, estallaban en discusiones sin sentido sobre quien era mejor para el futbol cuando eran jóvenes, o sobre lo estúpido que se veía Antonio intentando hablar italiano, de la misma manera en que Lovino sonaba fatal hablando español. Podrían terminar jalándose el cabello mientras Malena, Feliciano y Ludwig los observaban volver a su adolescencia; una segunda adolescencia poblada de canas, arrugas y recuerdos de antaño.

Pero los dos meses se habían ido volando. Lovino se sentaba comer a la mesa, hablaba con sus hijos, era cortés incluso con el sobrino de Gilbert y por otra parte, Antonio estaba próximo a irse. Sin saber cómo abordar el tema fueron a de paseo a la playa donde habían conocido a Belle. Nada le hubiera encantado más al español que haberlo hecho en el viejo Fiat 502 del abuelo Roma, pero ese vehículo, como muchas cosas, había cedido ante el paso del tiempo. Lovino se sacó los zapatos para sentir la arena, para poder tener un pequeño idilio con la espuma de mar que iba coquetamente desde sus pies a los roqueríos.

-Hey, Romano- le llamó el español, temeroso de que nuevamente hubiera perdido la noción de la realidad.

-Qué pasa, bastardo – refunfuñó el aludido mirando con atención como sus pies se hundían en la arena a medida que el mar lo abrazaba - ¿Es que uno no puede contemplar el mundo dos segundos sin tener que ser interrumpido por ti?

El ibérico soltó una risotada. Eso era bueno, estaba alerta, estaba insultando y siendo un cretino de nuevo. Lo único preocupante era ¿Va a mantener este bueno humor cuando él ya no esté por allí para acompañarlo?

-Ha llegado Julio – le recordó, esperando que el otro adivinara que no estaba refiriéndose al calendario, ni al clima, ni al trabajo de la vendimia en que estaban envueltos ahora. El italiano levantó los ojos del piso para volverlos a él. Cada vez que Antonio veía esos matices verdosos y marrones, esa forma avellanada como la de un gato, le parecía que el espíritu de Lovino no tenía edad, que iba por encima del tiempo, tan soberbio, magnífico… sublime que se conmovía y volvía a ser el mismo jovencito de hace veintinueve años atrás, viendo al mismo bastardillo mandón, esbelto y elegante que lo seducía sin quererlo.

-Si sé que no puedes quedarte acá para siempre – le interrumpió Lovino afirmando que lo entendía – después de todo, como tú dijiste, la vida sigue… si no vuelves a trabajar ¿qué vas a comer cuando seas viejo?

-Siempre puedo venir a mendigarte si mi jubilación es muy mala- Ambos rieron ante el comentario mientras se volvían a observar una vez más.

-¿Y cuando partes?

-En tres días más… en el aeropuerto de Catania, contraté un taxi que…

-_Nonsenso_… Yo te voy a ir a dejar – y sin con eso el español no había terminado de asombrarse, lo que le siguió fue el indicio de que estaban en la dimensión desconocida -¿Conoces la ciudad de Catania?

-No, la verdad.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos mañana, te voy a dar un paseo antes de irte ¿Te parece?

Antonio asintió con la cabeza, sin estar seguro de si había entendido bien, o si Lovino había hablado correctamente. A lo mejor de tanto mojarse los pies se le había soltado un tornillo. Al otro día sin dar mayores explicaciones partieron hacia Catania. Se hospedaron en el Hotel La Ville cerca de la costa, nada más llegar dejaron las maletas en los cuartos – separados, por supuesto- antes de salir a dar vueltas por las plazas, iglesias y lugares que Lovino decía, tenía que haber conocido si estaba en Sicilia. Rentaron una lancha para ir a dar vueltas por la costa y rodear el castillo de Asciastello; a Antonio le faltaba vida para sacar todas las fotografías que quería tomar y eso al italiano lo tenía bastante nervioso, hasta que finalmente estalló, quitándole el aparato y obligarlo con un "Disfruta lo que ves y guárdalo en tu memoria… pareces gringo, _Dio mio_…"

Y la verdad es que Antonio sin su cámara se sintió desolado, expuesto. Porque sin tener las manos ocupadas, las ansias de agarrarle esos dedos para caminar así por las callejuelas, conociendo los palacios y ruinas, le comían el cerebro.

Se pasaron las dos noches y finalmente se dirigieron al aeropuerto, con una despedida aparentemente más seca de lo que en verdad era. Sin abrazos ni apretón de manos, Antonio desapareció por el pasillo a tomar el vuelo y Lovino no quiso quedarse a ver cómo el avión desaparecía. Por él que se cayera al mar si de todos modos no iban a volver a verse. Esa noche se cambió de habitación exigiéndole a la mucama que no cambiara las sábanas, sin importar qué impresión podría haber causado eso. Durmió entre sobresaltos aspirando el olor del español entre las ropas de cama, buscando incesantemente si alguno de esos ensortijados pelos negros se había quedado prendado en la almohada para hacerle compañía.

Cuando vuelve a su hogar, con el corazón hecho un puño, decidido a no ver a nadie, a enterrarse en vida si es necesario, se encuentra con _la escena_, pese a que sus protagonistas intentan infructuosamente ocultarse. Feliciano se agarra del cuello de Ludwig sin ser ni siquiera consciente de que tienen audiencia, Lovino camina hacia ellos, porque no le queda otra, tiene que entrar a casa, no se va a quedar allí escondiéndose cuando los que se esconden deberían ser ellos.

Algo hace que el alemán abra los ojos y se aleje del muchacho, espantado, plantando cara como un soldado que está a punto de recibir un azote directo de su general. Lovino lo examina un segundo, su hijo tiembla mientras se agarra del brazo de su pareja intentando balbucear una explicación y el rubio con la cabeza erguida espera lo que sea que le disparen. Al hombre mayor le gusta esta actitud, eso habla muy bien de él, eso dice que es alguien que va a saber ir a la vanguardia a defender lo que es suyo, defender a Feliciano y su derecho a estar juntos. Eso le dice que no es un cobarde como él que tuvo que sembrar una tragedia a su camino para huir de sus sentimientos porque éstos le daban pánico.

Lovino simplemente palmeó el hombro del alemán, luego paso la mano por la cabeza de su hijo y murmuró cansado.

-Está bien, chicos, está bien… solo cuídense de dónde están y de quién los podría estar mirando – Y se retira dejando a los jóvenes plantados como pasmarotes, sin comprender el repentino cambio de actitud del patriarca de los Vargas.

Este tenía asuntos más íntimos de que preocuparse. Al irse Antonio el desconsuelo se volvió real; sus cuarenta y ocho años le pesaron como un plomo, como la certeza de estar en la media vuelta de su vida y enfrentar la encrucijada: echarse a morir y seguir a su mujer, como lo había hecho siempre, o buscarse su propia vida de una vez por todas, a su manera, con Antonio. Porque ya la idea no le parecía ni tan asquerosa ni tan descabellada; cuando uno no tiene nada que perder simplemente no pierde el tiempo en conflictos morales, al contrario, las cosas se vuelven bastante más simples y cristalinas de lo que eran hace veinticinco años, cuando le gustaba hacerse un lío por todo. Lo dejó ir una vez porque era joven y prejuicioso, pero ahora no sabe si quiere dejarlo ir dos veces.

:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-

(1) Volver, tango compuesto por Alfredo le Pera creo que en 1935, inmortalizado por Gardel. Me gusta el tango ¿se dieron cuenta?

**Nota:** Se va a arreglando esto de a poco ¿ven? Sería súper bueno que pusieran en google images "Catania, Sicilia, Italia", es que se mueren de lo lindo que es y de la cantidad de cosas que hay que ver por allá. Ahora tengo un nuevo sueño antes de morir ¡Queda bien poco gente! Espero que hayan soportado la tragedia hasta ahora. Cambio y fuera.

Lo otro, gracias a los que saludaron ayer y a los fics que me llegaron =)

corto y fuera


	8. Y entonces yo daré la media vuelta

**Capítulo 8: Y entonces yo daré la media vuelta**

* * *

><p>Via, via, vieni via di qui, Vamos, vamos, vámonos de aquí,

niente più ti lega a questi luoghi, /ya nada te ata a estos lugares

neanche questi fiori azzurri…/ ni siquiera estas flores azules...

via, via, neache questo tempo grigio/ Vente, vente, ni siquiera este tiempo gris

pieno di musiche e di uomini che ti son piaciuti,/ lleno de músicas y de hombres que te han gustado

(Paolo Conte – Via con me)

* * *

><p><em>Antonio jugaba con el équeño Feliciano que ya tenía dos años, habían venido de pasada a la viña a celebrar el cumpleaños del niño.<em>

_-Fusosososo- le decía levantando los brazos hacia adelante._

_Arthur estaba sentado con Belle, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ajena. Y Lovino sentía un poco de envidia porque a él nunca le nacía hacer jueguitos idiotas para interactuar con su hijo; tal vez el bastardo hubiera sido mejor padre que él, que era tan severo, que Feliciano le tenía hasta un poco de miedo._

_Belle le roba el pensamiento y lo verbaliza._

_-Qué bueno eres con los niños, Toño, hubieras sido un gran padre._

_-¿A que sí? – sonrió el español tomando al niño en brazos para darle vueltas – Es una pena que Arthur no pueda quedar preñado._

_El aludido levanta la vista de la lectura, enarca las enomres orugas amarillas que tiene por cejas y responde de mala gana._

_-Ya te voy a dejar preñado yo a ti._

_Antonio le lanza un beso en el aire y el inglés refunfuña colorado: "Bloody charming… spaniard twit"_

_Lovino en ese instante, se quiso cagar en todo lo cagable, menudas vacaciones iba a pasar rodeado de maricas. Si dios se apiadaba de él, esperaba que en su otra vida no lo rodeara de maricones, en especial de maricones traidores y españoles como Antonio._

El italiano abrió los ojos, era increíble las cosas que podía recordar al cerrar los parpados cinco minutos. Cerró el grifo de la ducha y comenzó a secarse y vestirse para enfrentar este nuevo día en que estaría solo. Antonio se había devuelto a Barcelona unas cuarenta y cinco horas y por primera vez era consciente de lo terrible que era quedar solo a esta edad, luego de haber sido acompañado por una mujer maravillosa por tantos años. Aun así, no puede evitar ensuciar esos recuerdos de su mujer con las memorias que tiene de Antonio.

_Ese marzo del 62' en que luego de que todos fueran a dormirse Antonio entró a buscarse una botella de Merlot a la cava, invadiendo la privacidad del italiano que ya estaba lo suficientemente entonado con el vino como para ofrecerle: "Quédate a beber conmigo… saca la que quieras" , mientras le apuntaba el armario de las botellas de reserva. _

_Antonio aceptó receloso, saboreando su consabido Merlot mientras él se congraciaba con su placer culpable: el Shiraz. Antes de conocer a Toño su favorito era el Cavernet, un vino tinto tradicional. No sabe en qué momento, y siempre escondido de los ojos intrusos, comenzó a preferir esta otra cepa. La Shiraz no era una vid de la mejor calidad, su rendimiento es bajo, su cultivo es fácil, y es más resistente que otras cepas. Requiere mucho sol para crecer saludable y su piel oscura purpurea la hace diferente de las otras. _

_Al probar la uva desde el racimo uno se encuentra con que irónicamente, pese a su apariencia es dulzona y hasta ahí uno esperaría que resultara un vino dulce, de mesa, de esos que le gustan a la mujeres. Pero nuevamente su compostura después de la maceración y la crianza cambiaba revelando un brebaje de color oscuro intenso, de contextura robusta, que toma un festival de sabores frutales y una acidez agradable al paladar por su suavidad. Era un vino que parece ordinario al principio pero al degustarlo con la comida apropiada y si se le deja envejecer pude adquirir una personalidad interesante, embriagante. Así, como Antonio._

_Lovino había comenzado a burlarse de él por ser un treintón, con ese consabido tono alegre que tomaba al emborracharse con Shyraz. Antonio estaba contento. Tal vez lo sucedido en el bautizo de Feliciano fuera algo que después de todo puede ignorarse sin necesidad de tratarse con extrañeza. Independientemente de que él atesore cada toque y cada sorbo de la piel del italiano en sus memorias._

_Entonces Lovino comenzó a menear la botella para asegurarse de que no quedaba nada había declarado con su conocido tono grosero._

_-Quiero más de esta mierda – se levantó tambaleante hacia el armario donde estaban los Shiraz que él había guardado para él, para degustarlos a solas celosamente. Antonio al ver el paso tambaleante de su amigo debió ponerse de pie a detenerlo._

_-Creo que ya has tenido suficiente – declaró lo más severamente que pudo sin sonar ofensivo. Lovino se volvió a verle. Con veintiséis años, tenía la piel más curtida por el sol, pero de un modo interesante. Sus brazos eran más robistos, su espalda más ancha, su voz más gruesa y Antonio se preguntaba si acaso no era igual que los vinos: A más edad más sabor._

_-Quiero más – declaró el italiano y empujó su boca hacia la de Antonio que no alcanzó a reaccionar o verlo venir. Lo agarró de los hombros y el español seguía sin saber si debía empujarlo o corresponderlo. Hiciera lo que hiciera se ganaría un golpe, tarde o temprano. Y si se ganaría un golpe mejor ganárselo con razón._

_Con rápido ademán el ibérico lo apresó por la cintura, como si sus brazos fuesen tentáculos. Qué ganas de poder absorber un poco de él, llevarse un poco para el camino, para cuando no lo tuviera nunca más. En momentos como ese era imposible para ambos acordarse de que existía Belle o Arthur o Feliciano. Antonio cerraba sus puños sobre la tela de la camisa de Lovino e intentaba levantarla, meterse por donde le fuera permitido, regocijarse con un trozo de piel caliente y con un gemido que se le metía por las orejas como un torrente de lava. Hubo una muda petición y un consentimiento igual de silente. El ibérico no protestó por ser llevado contra la pared, ni porque nuevamente el italiano parecía no querer enfrentarse a su rostro evitando por todos los medios tocar su excitación, no le quedó más que estimularse él solo para aplacara de alguna manera el ardor de la intrusión repentina. _

Lovino se lavó la cara violentamente ¿A qué venía acordarse de algo como ello después de tantos años? Se estaba torturando nada más. Luego de bañarse, bajó a la cocina donde sus hijos junto al germano le observaban expectantes. Los saludó secamente y se sirvió su café negro, tomó unos trozos de pan en absoluto silencio y luego le hizo una seña al alemán diciendo.

-Ya, a trabajar, tienes que decirme que ha sido de la viña en estos días que me la he pasado quejándome – como burlándose de su debilidad, como quitándole importancia a todo. Se dirigieron al despacho de Lovino y ahí Ludwig le rindió cuentas sobre las ventas que habían concretado y el calendario de cosechas, los peones que había contratado, las nuevas tiradas que había que embotellar. El patriarca de la viña dio el visto bueno a todo y salió al campo a revisar que estuviese todo dispuesto para el corte de las cepas de Merlot.

Malena observaba a su padre ir y venir por las plantaciones, patear piedras, encerrarse en su despacho, enterrarse en papeles mientras le decía a su asistente: "Ve a dar una vuelta con Feliciano, yo me hago cargo por hoy" y si ese consentimiento no había sido extraño entonces no se sabía que lo era.

Uno de los golpes más grandes luego de la muerte de su madre, aparte del funeral, había sido cuando debieron meterse a su armario a ordenar su ropa, encontrando sus vestidos, su perfume, la peluca y pañoletas que había utilizado durante la quimioterapia y entre medio, una libreta en la que no habían reparado nunca. Los cinco presentes en la habitación esperaron a que el vuido la sacara y comenzara a revisarla. Nada más hacerlo se había agarrado la boca abatido y Antonio tuvo que ir a ver de qué se trataba, junto a Malena, porque Feliciano parecía haberle cogido un miedo atroz nada más de ver la reacción de su padre y a Ludwig no le quedó más que seguir sosteniéndole, porque parecía que sin él iba a derrumbarse.

En la libreta estaban anotados todos los detalles que necesitaban saber para seguir gobernando la casa sin ella: Los vencimientos de las cuentas de luz y agua, qué día había que ir al mercado, los nombres y direcciones de los negocios en que vendían las cosas, desde la harina hasta las camisas de Lovino que siempre había comprado ella. Al principio de la libreta una nota dedicada a sus familiares.

_Queridos._

_Como se han dado cuenta la vida sigue, hay que seguir comiendo, trabajando, pagando, vistiéndose. Me dado el tiempito – que por ahora me sobra, irónicamente, cuando me queda tan poco – para hacerles esta guía. No quiero saber que se andan atrasando en los pagos o que Lovi se queda sin calcetines. Les dejo el detalle y por favor cuiden de ustedes mutuamente._

_B-_

Malena cargaba con la libreta en el bolsillo consultándola cada vez que hacía falta. Ojalá le hubiera dejado escrito qué es lo que había que hacer para deshacer los nudos en el pecho, para devolverle de una vez la risa fácil a Feliciano, para poder deshacer la costra de lágrimas estancadas que ella tenía o para poder hacer que su padre dejara de vagar como muerto en vida que va del despacho a la cava, de la cava al campo, del campo a la ciudad y de la ciudad a la casa. Dormir, comer, trabajar, comer, dormir. Y todo esto era de alguna manera como el mito de Sísifo. El verdadero infierno estaba no en el sufrimiento que daban las penas divinas, sino al estar condenado a la eterna repetición, sin variaciones, como preso de una voluntad ajena. ¿A qué se estaba condenando su padre? ¿Y por qué? Desde que tío Antonio se había ido su consuelo también se había esfumado.

Su madre le había advertido de ello una vez, mientras ella le servía su zumo de fruta con una pajilla. Belle apenas podía incorporarse para entonces y había sentido las ganas de ir al baño.

_-Espérame unos segundos mientras voy a buscar a papá para que me ayude._

_-No – le había detenido ella – por favor no, ya sabes lo mal que le hace verme así, llama a Ludwig… él sobrelleva mejor esto._

_-Pero…_

_-No quiero que tu papá siga sintiéndose culpable por mi enfermedad._

_Malena, se puso de pie, condescendiente como siempre y había ido a buscar al "lo que sea" de su hermano mayor. Una vez que el germano hubo – caballerosamente – ayudado a las mujeres las volvió a dejar solas, con ese mismo gesto impotente que ponían todos al no poder hacer nada para acabar con el dolor. Belle había pedido que la sentaran un momento sobre la cama, y allí, rodeada de almohadones le pidió a su hija acercarse para decirle:_

_-Cariño, cuando yo no esté papá estará muy solo._

_-No es así, má, estaré yo, estará Feli, incluso estará Ludwig… estaremos bien – mintió con el tono de voz más convencido que pudo. Belle negó con la cabeza y continuó._

_-Ustedes son maravillosos, pero son sus hijos y el sentirá que debe actuar con fortaleza frente a ustedes, no va a llorar con ustedes, no les contará sus penas, porque apenas si me contaba a mí sus problemas en todos estos años. Cuando tu padre entra en modo protector le da por ser el súper hombre que se traga todo – Y de alguna manera Malena sabía que con esas declaraciones no solo hablaba de Lovino, también la estaba aludiendo a ella- Y eso no está bien, deben tener a alguien con quien compartir sus penas, si no terminarán ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas._

_Malena seguía sin comprender a donde iba toda esta palabrería, la respuesta llegó inmediatamente._

_-Tu padre necesita a tío Toño, es su único amigo, la única persona en la que confiaba antes de mí y la única en quien podrá apoyarse cuando yo no esté. Debes prometerme algo, Malena – la muchacha fue obligada a aceptar antes de siquiera saber de qué se trataba – Si papá está muy mal, si ves que comienza a encerrarse en sí mismo debes hacer que se vaya a Barcelona con tu tío Toño, él es el único capaz de animarle._

_-Pero… mamma, el no puede irse así, no puede abandonar la viña y ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?_

_-Ustedes ya están grandes, la viña quedará a cargo de Ludwig por el tiempo que haga falta, confío en sus buenas intenciones… linda, tu no estarás sola, encontrarás alguien que te acompañe y consuele, pero falta aún._

_-No me siento sola – le aclaró la joven algo irritada._

_-Por ahora…_

Cuánta razón había tenido su madre entonces. Ahora que su padre andaba de muerto en vida y que su hermano andaba pegado a Ludwig todo el día, ella sentía que sobraba, la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque probablemente si el abuelo 'Roma' estuviera vivo le diría "¡Cómo se te ocurre decir que sobras! 'La bella donna' tiene que tener una 'donna' para poder seguir funcionando, si falta, entonces la vid se arruina y el vino sale agrio". Lovino siempre había compartido esa superstición y por ello le había dicho que estaba muy feliz de que hubiera nacido mujer "Si no es por ti nos hubiésemos quedado sin descendencia y sin cosechas" . Pero aún así, se sentía miserable y sola.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde mientras Malena preparaba la cena ayudada por su hermano vieron pasar por afuera de la casa a su padre. Miraba el suelo, parecía hablar solo y luego seguir caminando sin rumbo. Feliciano bajó la vista a los tomates para no enfrentar la escena, había pensado ingenuamente que si le ponía una gran fuente de tomate picado con orégano entonces se alegraría un poco y dejaría de vagar evitàndolos. Malena supo que su hermano estaba notando lo mismo que ella.

-Tenemos que hacer algo – irrumpió haciendo que el joven diera un brinquito de la impresión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A papá, creo que tenemos que hacerlo viajar a Barcelona – propuso.

-Yo también lo había pensado, pero ya sabes como es… dirá que arruinaremos su viña.

-Entonces lo atamos, lo metemos a una caja y lo mandamos por encomienda- Feliciano se estremeció. Malena tenía el mismo carácter sicópata de su padre y era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

-Yo puedo tratar de convencerlo de que la viña estará bien – propuso Ludwig desde la mesa apartando un momento su atención de las cuentas.

-¿Convencer a quien? ¿Están conspirando a mis espaldas? ¡Hay que ver con estos críos! – exclamó el patriarca de la familia dejándose caer en la cabecera del mesón de la cocina. Los tres adoptaron un silencio repentino y culposo, Lovino los observó uno por uno y finalmente demandó - Díganme que pasa ahora o se los saco a azotes.

-Creemos que debes tomarte unas vacaciones, en Barcelona, con tío Toño, esta misma semana si esposible – soltó Malena sosteniéndole la mirada. Feliciano no había hecho ni tal de intentar meterse en esa batalla visual, sino que había seguido aliñando los tomates como si nada. Lovino se reclinó sobre la silla y contestó.

-Ya… ¿y si no quiero ir?

-Si noquieres ir, y si te pones difícil te molestaré todos los días o llamaré a tío Toño y le diré que sufres y él vendrá aunque lo despidan del banco.

-Eres una bruja – respondió su padre sintiendo que había perdido el apetito. Pero como siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de darle en el gusto a Belle y a sus vástagos, se comió todo y al final, cuando ya estaba en el postre resolvió.

-Está bien, si tanto quieren mandarme a la mierda para que mi primogénito pueda revolcarse con el alemán y tú puedas seguir de amargada acá y terminar de mandar mi viña a la mierda, entonces perfecto.

Malena habría corrido a azotarle o a abrazarle, porque se merecía las dos cosas, pero le sonrió con burla y al otro día sin falta fue ella misma a sacar los pasajes más prontos a España, porque obviamente Lovino no movería un solo dedo para ello. Cuando le informó que viajaba en seis días y le dio el pasaje de ida, él la observó desconfiado.

-¿Y el regreso?

-Eso lo decides tú, en la aerolínea te lo entregarán si vas y muestras tu pasaporte- El hombre le arrancó el pasaje de la mano t refunfuñó.

-Que conste que es una temporada y una corta, volveré a más tardar en un mes.

-Claro… - asintió ella. Porque su madre le había dicho que a su padre había que darle la razón como a los tontos, siempre, aunque no la tuviera y aunque no le fueran a seguir el jueguito en verdad.

Sus hijos y su "yerno" casi lo fueron a aventar contra el avión. Había insistido en que no quería avisarle al bastardo, que le daría una sorpresa. Por más que Malena había insistido, Lovino no hizo caso y proviso de una de las últimas cartas que le había enviado a su mujer, donde estaba escrita su dirección actual, se interno por la cuidad española al llegar. No esperó tener que hablarle en catalán al taxista, con suerte se manejaba con el español como segunda lengua y algo de francés e inglés para contactarse con sus clientes. Le entregó el sobre con la dirección y lo condujeron por las calles y avenidas donde la gente parecía salir de todas partes, y sonreían y hablaban, canturreaban, comían y vivían, pero nadie, ningún español sonreía como Antonio. En el trayecto se entretuvo leyendo la carta en donde le comentaba sosos aspectos de su rutina, que seguro a su mujer le parecieron hilarantes.

"_Y justo cuando me había cansado de maldecir en secreto al chino que vive en el piso de abajo y que está todo el día metiendo ruido, me vengo a enterar que tiene amigos argentinos y por lo tanto siempre supo hablar español. Y el muy infeliz cada vez que lo intenté abordar se hizo el tonto, pero ahora va a ver, lo voy a esperar cuando llegue del trabajo y se va a enterar…"_

Lovino se preguntó si esas historias eran reales o si solo eran algo que él inventaba para poder contentar a su mujer con una falsa complicidad. Porque esta carta era vivaz, pero no era Antonio. El de verdad tenía más secretos, más pasión, más cosas que su mujer no había conocido. Se preguntaba, si ella era capaz de quererlo conociendo solo una parte de él ¿Cuánto lo querría él que conocía todo? ¿Lo bueno y lo malo de su Toni?

Al estar frente al edificio con su maleta se identificó con el conserje. Le rogó que no lo anunciara, le juró que no era un ladrón y que era el padre del chiquillo italiano que había venido otras veces. Ya sea por su exigencia o por el evidente parecido que tenía con Feliciano le creyeron y pudo subir al quinto piso sin problemas. Una vez allí comenzó a decirse "Vamos, ya estás acá, ahora no te puedes ir a dormir a la calle…" Golpeó y en unos tres minutos en que Lovino estaba a punto de gritar "¡Vamos español de mierda! ¡Que es pasado medio día! ¡Levántate de una puta vez!", la puerta se abrió revelando un adormilado Antonio, tal como Lovino esperaba.

La expresión en la cara del ibérico no tenía precio, miró a todos lados como si esperara que todos los Vargas se hubieran materializado en el pasillo de su departamento. Lovino le pegó un manotón suave para obligarlo a mirarle.

-Entonces… ¿Has venido solo? ¿Por las tuyas?

-Sí, y más le vale al chino del piso de abajo no meter ruido ahora que estoy acá, sino voy a ir personalmente a cortarle la lengua y las patas – declaró pasándole el sobre con la carta, haciendo que el moreno sonriera divertido.

-Es muy sicopático de tu parte hurgar en las cosas de tu mujer, sonsacar la dirección de mi casa y aparecerte si aviso – le dijo, porque era cierto, pero aún así esa sicopatía era precisamente una de las cosas más fascinantes en el italiano. Lovino seguía sosteniendo la maleta porque no se atrevía a dejarla en el suelo y proceder al saludo formal ¿Le daba un apretón de manos? ¿Un abrazo? No tenía idea.

Antonio le dio la respuesta poniendo una mano en su hombro, lo que seguro le generó taquicardias, y luego acercándolo para darle un abrazo. El italiano soltó la maleta para poder corresponderle y por primera vez no fue por querer estrangularse, ni por consolarse de llanto, ni por revolcarse por el suelo. Fue solo un abrazo alegre y tranquilo; un reencuentro y una reconciliación.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Aquí sí que hubo disrupción temporal, agregue la segunda vez, para las que se habían quedado por las dudas, y para darle algo de alegría y acción al escenario triste. Pero no fue tan triste verdad, fue esperanzador incluso. En realidad este capítulo es como un pupurrí de pasiones, nostalgia, dolores y cosas más calmas. Gracias desde ya a los que siempre leen y comentan, sino fuera por ustedes habría dejado tirada esta mierda (aunque solo los dioses paganos y los difuntos Beatles saben cuánto cariño le tengo a esta historia)

Les aviso que solo queda un epilogo y un extra para aquellas que querían saber qué pasaba con el pooooooobre Arthur después de irse de España. Saluditos y nos vemos en el próximo.


	9. Epilogo

_La vida no merece que uno se preocupe tanto _(Marie Curie)

**Epilogo:**

Antonio tiritaba y se sobaba las manos con un gesto infantil que desentonaba con sus rasgos de hombre maduro. Lovino llegó por detrás entregándole un tazón de chocolate caliente mientras le molestaba con:

-¿No querías tu blanca navidad, bastardo? Pues ahora te aguantas.

El español infló sus cachetes y Lovino sintió unas ganas terribles de llevárselos a la boca, sin embargo solo le palmeó el hombro de forma insípida antes de ir a sentarse donde estaban sus hijos con sus parejas. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que había decidido ir a ver a Antonio por una temporada; sus hijos no le habían pedido explicaciones de ningún tipo por ello, pero aún así inventó que ahora que no está Belle no puede encontrar su lugar en la viña ni en Sicilia. Y en cierto modo eso era verdad, como si su casa hubiera dejado de ser suya al morir su mujer. De primera sentía que al llegar a España, huyendo de esta manera de su vida pasada estaba siendo infiel a Belle pero ahora sabe que debía dejar de perseguirse y encontrar su camino a su hogar, a ese que había rechazado antes. Sabe que si sigue siendo dominado por la culpa siempre va a vivir la vida en torno a elementos externos como la moral o lo que piensen o sientan otros y nunca va a estar contento consigo mismo.

Le costó mucho llegar a donde estaban ahora con Antonio. Al principio eran como compañeros de piso, como dos viejos viudos que se hacían compañía, al menos eso es lo que creían todos los vecinos y, como se la pasaban discutiendo, hasta les daba por creer que eran hermanos. Antonio iba a trabajar, Lovino cocinaba, leía, salía a pasear, miraba hacia la puerta esperando que su amigo llegase para lanzarle una pesadez; comían juntos, se reían y eventualmente, si el recuerdo del pasado le perseguía, se recogía en sì mismo y entonces recibía un mudo consuelo.

Habían dado un paso gigante en su reconciliación la noche en que se cumplió el año desde el fallecimiento de su esposa; entonces Toño habìa corrido a su habitación y se había abrazado a él sobre la cama. Luego de eso fueron a Sicilia a dejarle flores a Belle, ver la viña, visitar a los chicos y volvieron a Barcelona. Nadie cuestionó el hecho de que Lovino dijera que se volvía a casa refiriéndose a España.

Desde entonces se había armado el acuerdo tácito de dormir juntos, de abrazarse, de consolarse afectivamente, de mirarse en la oscuridad mientras Antonio pasaba sus dedos por las marcas que había dejado la edad en su rostro. Estas caricias blancas, tan distintas las que se daban antes se estaban volviendo una necesidad para Lovino. Ahora eran cincuentones, no adolescentes, no daba para ponerse a hacer las cosas que hacían antes y eso de alguna manera les había servido para estar bien.

Fue una de esas mañanas en que despertaron frente a frente y Antonio le saludo con una sonrisa perezosa, que Lovino decidió besarlo, con suavidad, como repasando todas las heridas que antaño le había infringido con los dientes, para aliviarlas. Antonio le había abrazado y se habían besado larga y lánguidamente por horas aprovechando que era domingo. Si hubieran sido más jóvenes podrían haberse quedado allí todo el día, sin importar el hambre, la sed ni la falta de aire. Pero en lugar de eso se habían levantado, fueron a la feria, cocinaron y comieron mirándose como dos colegiales, mandándose risas tontas.

Asimismo habían pasado varias noches antes que comenzaran a generar otra intimidad más física. Afuera corrìa una lluvia primaveral, Antonio se abrazaba insistentemente a su amigo y entonces Lovino no solo le había besado los labios, sino también el cuello, las orejas, transitando por debajo de su camisa. Esa noche había pedido ser amado de un modo amable, casi pueril y entonces hicieron el amor de verdad; no había sido un acto de pasión impulsiva y culposa como antes, sino de entrega paciente y delicada. Esa vez Lovino se había dejado amar por Antonio sintiendo la delicia de ser invadido por el hombre que amaba y pensando que no se merecía tanto cuidado después de cómo lo había tratado en sus encuentros anteriores.

Antonio se convirtió en una ventolera, y lo deshojaba con cuidado refrescándolo, era un festín de tacto, de olfato, de seda, de brincar de un sentido al otro; entreteniéndose en esas décadas de piel que estaban marcadas en sus cuerpos pero que lejos de repugnarles se les hacían hermosas. El español encontró entre los pedazos de su amor eterno, el hueco del placer mediante el cual podría reconstruirlo y a la vez salir más entero de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

-Solo te quiero pedir que olvidemos las veces anteriores y hagamos cuenta nueva -Pidió Tonio agarrando sus manos luego haber logrado la mutua satisfacciòn.

-Sin borròn

-No Lovino, no es la idea olvidar el pasado, pero si quiero hacer que el presente cuente màs.

En ese momento ya no habìa complejos con el tipo de relación que tenían. Eran una pareja, Lovino lo había admitido en una conversación privada de dormitorio y aunque tuvieran que esconderse de todos el resto de su vida, a Antonio le bastaba. Los besos consentidos y los te quiero que se le escapaban en ocasiones al italiano eran lo más que probablemente se podría obtener de ese carácter obstinado.

En la cocina Ludwig y Feliciano están vigilando el pavo, sugirièndoles que se fuera a conversar- más bien interrogar - al prometido de Malena a la sala. El tipo habìa resultado ser un muchacho sencillo de la Isla, de Catania, dueño de una sastrerìa, nada muy rimbombante, pero se notaba que estaba tras de ella, de su carácter, de su ímpetu y no tras el dinero de la familia Vargas; además parecía estar perfectamente bien con el hecho de que Ludwig y Feliciano fueran pareja. Los hombres entonces, luego de lanzarse señales silentes con la mirada, dieron el visto bueno de forma explícita y entonces él, Roberto, había suspirado de alivio diciendo.

-Tenía miedo, es casi como enfrentarse a dos padres – comentario que provocó cierto desconcierto en los mayores. Luego de una agradable cena habían repartido los regalos, cataron los vinos de la nueva tirada, discutieron respecto a cual cepa estaba mejor. Luego repartieron las habitaciones, Malena y Feliciano juntos en el sillòn cama del living, Ludwig y Roberto en la habitación de invitados donde habìan arreglado un catre de campaña al lado de la cama individual, y finalmente Antonio y Lovino en la habitaciòn del dueño de casa . Esto constituìa, segùn el italiano, una posiciòn estratégica para impedir paseitos nocturnos entre los jóvenes y con ello, las "relaciones extramaritales".

-Eres imposible... pidiendo decencia cuando no eres capaz de mantener tus zarpas fuera de mi – Y mientras decìa esto, Antonio le hostigaba pegàndose a èl de forma posesiva, con los dedos casi colàndose por la camisa del pijama.

-Quita – le golpeó – vine a dormir contigo porque no queda de otra no para que me metas mano.

-No – negó el hispano con un gesto infantil, apretándolo más.

- Eres el cacho de mierda más empalagoso de la faz de la tierra- bufó en un susurro, porque no tenía intenciones de que los retoños o sus yernos los pillaran en una escenita de amor cursi y marica.

-Pero así me quieres – afirmó el españolete. ¡Qué seguridad había en sus palabras!, porque lo sabía, que así viejo, bobo e insufrible Lovino se moría por él.

-Siempre – afirmó. Porque era verdad. Siempre lo había hecho.

Y entonces Lovino se admira de las vueltas que da la vida y de cómo está siempre le da segundas oportunidades. Incluso a perdedores como él.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Le fin

Gracias a los que siguieron este culebròn desde el inicio, que vamos, es un poco bastante triste como para seguirlo por gusto. Los comentarios me hicieron feliz, porque bueno le tengo cariño a esta historia, me gusta saber las cosas que les provocò leerla, aunque sea brevemente. La otra semana publico el extra de Arthur en EEUU para los que le tomaron cariño y se sintieron mal por èl.

Si quieren màs dramas y quebraderos de cabeza sigo escribiendo "Las vidas posibles de Arthur Kirkland" que es màs problema existencial que otra cosa, para los que les gusta eso.

Y pròximamente comienzo a publicar "Los inmortales" que está centrado en los personajes como naciones, tambièn es triste y angustioso (yo estoy mal de la cabeza, eso ni que decirlo)

Nos leemos por ahí.


	10. Extra: We found love in a hopeless place

**Nota previa: ** Cursilada de final para Arthur. Este fluff es la cosa más azucarada de todo este tragediòn, así que por eso es un extra, anexo al epílogo y todo.

**Extra: We found love in a hopeless place **

_Shine a light through an open door/ Una luz brilla através de una puerta abierta__  
>Love and life I will divide  Amor y vida dividiré__  
>Turn away cause I need you more  Márchate porque cada vez te necesito más__  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind Siento el latido en mi cabeza___

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny / Así es cómo me siento, no puedo negarlo__  
>But I've gotta let it go  Pero tengo que dejarlo ir..._** (1)**

Cuando arribó a Boston fue recibido por un frío arrollador, como el que había sentido en Londres durante los primeros veinte años de su vida, antes de llegar a Barcelona, al sol de España y a las sonrisas de Antonio que- aunque nunca le pertenecieron del todo – le ayudaban a sobrellevar su soledad.

Arhur encendió un cigarrillo, ahora no estaba el bobo de Tony para decirle que le hacía mal, así que nada, se haría pedazos los pulmones. Nuevamente había caído en el patetismo de ir a meterse a un barrio de los malos, en una casa de esas, empujado por la soledad. Lo único que podía decir a su favor es que era un hombre, que tenía necesidades y que si seguía encerrado en su casa escuchando a esa tal Barbra Streisand que tanto sonaba en la radio con sus canciones deprimentes, iba a terminar lanzándose al Charles River.

Era la segunda vez en su vida que venía a un lugar de estos a buscar chiquillos de mala vida, no estaba exactamente viejo a sus 34 años, pero no era un jovencito tampoco, no se justificaba su nerviosismo antes de entrar al bar "Basta, eres un hombre grande, con necesidades..." se repitió, aunque se sentía mal porque solo habían pasado unos días desde que se instaló a trabajar en la Universidad de Cambrige. Consiguió un pequeño departamento en Summerville de un solo cuarto que le dificultaba mucho sentirse en un hogar, en especial porque años antes la palabra "hogar" había estado asociada a fruteros, manteles, paneras y ese tipo de cosas que uno pone en la mesa cuando se cenas en compañía; también estaban discusiones por el turno de uso del baño, una cama amplia y cálida. Todas esos eventos cotidianos que ya no formarían más parte de su rutina.

Se sentó en un banquillo frente a la barra a pedir un ron solo, vigilando a su alrededor. Cerca suyo un chiquillo que parece veinteañero parece estar tomándose una de esas horrendas cervezas americanas que parecen agua o pis. Está solo como él, tiene una melena lisa y rubia con un remolino de pelo en la frente, usa gafas y tiene la expresión más aniñada que le ha visto a un tipo de su complexión y estatura. Se le figuró una presa ingenua y fácil así que intentando hacerse el caballero simpático le saludó.

-Buenas noches – dijo con la mayor compostura. El muchacho le observó, grandes ojos azules y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, amigo ¿Què hay?

Ese fue el primer choque cultural. Arthur juntó toda su paciencia para no espantarse por semejante uso del lenguaje y restauró su sonrisa conquistadora.

-Bien, gracias ¿Con quien tengo el honor?

-Alfred Jones, el héroe.

Entonces el británico soltó una risa espontánea, porque le pareció ridículo, jovial e inesperado que un desconocido le dijera algo así. Se controló lo más pronto posible para no ofender a su interlocutor.

-Lo siento... Arthur – dijo presentándose.

-¿Arthur a secas?

-Solo Arthur – recalcó sentándose en la butaca de más al lado.

-¿Y què hace el misterioso Arthur en el estado de Massachussets? Porque veo que eres inglés...

-Bueno ahora me estoy tomando una copa contigo.

El americano puso un gesto de chiquillo curioso y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿Y cuando no te tomas una copa conmigo que es lo que haces?

-Eso depende, puedo leer un libro o fumar un cigarrillo, tal vez ambas.

-¿Y sobre qué lees? - preguntó entonces interesado – a mi me gusta leer, pero sobre las estrellas, el universo, el origen de los planetas.

-Mira tú que casualidad, también me gusta leer sobre las estrellas y entonces comenzó con una de aquellas estrofas con las que siempre lograma impresionar a la gente.

-Not from the stars do I my judgment pluck, / No de las estrellas es que establezco un juicio  
>And yet methinks I have astronomy; y sin embargo parece que tengo la astronomìa  
>But not to tell of good or evil luck, pero no para contar la buena o mala suerte  
>Of plagues, of dearths, or seasons' quality;  plagas, muertes o la calidad de las estaciones

-¡Wow! - se asombró Alfred - eso fue genial ¿Lo has inventado tú?

Arthur comenzó a reír por segunda vez desde que había conocido al muchacho.

-Qué más quisiera, pero no... es de Shakespeare, el soneto catorce.

-No he leído mucho de él, aparte de lo que me dijeron en el colegio, pero suena genial cuando lo recitas ¿Sabes mucho de èl?

-Digamos que es mi trabajo saberlo – contestó el inglés siendo críptico nuevamente. Alfred quiso volver a preguntar, pero Arthur le incitó a hacer un salud y entonces hablaron de otras cosas, más que nada de las estrellas y aunque Alfred parecía ser un chico inteligente el inglés no quería involucrarse más allá de esto: la adrenalina de seducir a un desconocido en una noche. Arthur lleva mucho tiempo deprivado de un cuerpo caliente, ya no está para preámbulos pueriles, cuando termina su segundo vaso, sin aviso le agarra la cabeza al muchacho para tomar sus labios; Alfred responde entusiasmado por unos minutos, acercándolo con un agarre en la cintura, no obstante, cuando Arthur le toca la entrepierna, reacciona con un sobresalto y lo aparta.

- ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? - Establece queriendo volver a ese agradable punto en que estaban minutos antes.

-Vamos la noche no es tan larga – Arthur reparte besos en su cuello intentando persuadirle - y tengo asuntos que atender.

-Creo que me malentiendes, yo no busco un polvo nada más- el americano lucía serio y hasta suplicante.

-Entonces no estás buscando nada conmigo – el británico se levanta abrúptamente y se retira sin que el americano lo pueda convencer de darle su número de teléfono.

000

Alfred no había podido parar de pensar en él por el resto de la semana, era su primer beso con un hombre, era la primera vez que tenía contacto físico con alguien que le gustara y encima de eso era un hombre mayor, misterioso, inteligente que hablaba como si supiera de todo: era en resumen atractivo, y Alfred, siendo experto en física, sabía que cuando la gravedad actuaba no se podía luchar con ella. Tenía que buscarle, y supuso que un hombre que sabía tanto de literatura y de Shakespeare solo podía encontrarse en bibliotecas, librerías o en alguna universidad.

Estuvo dos semanas corriendo entre las tareas del doctorado en Astrofísica que cursaba en el MIT, su casa y buscando en sus tiempos libres en bibliotecas pùblicas de Cambridge. Sus ansias iban aumentando al no tener noticias y de alguna manera la nostalgia de escuchar la voz del desconocido lo hizo buscar en una tienda de libros usados, un volumen de los sonetos de Shakespeare. Recordó esa nueva forma de aproximarse a las estrellas desde la belleza de las palabras; buscó el soneto catorce e, imaginando la voz profunda del inglés leyó en silencio.

But from thine eyes my knowledge I derive,/ pero de vuestros ojos derivo mis conocimientos  
>And, constant stars, in them I read such arty, estrellas constantes, en ellos leí como arte  
>As truth and beauty shall together thrive Tanta belleza y verdad en ellos prosperan  
>If from thyself to store thou wouldst convert:que si en ellos mismos conservar tu quisieras  
>Or else of thee this I prognosticate, o de ellos yo pudiera vaticinaros  
>Thy end is truth's and beauty's doom and date.  vuestro destino final es eterna verdad y belleza

Fue interrumpido por unos una pareja de estudiantes que parecían ser más jóvenes y más entusiasmados que él.

-La clase del profesor Kirkland fue alucinante

-Pero es un poco serio ¿no crees? Da miedo...

-Solo se ve a así por sus cejas ridículas

Ante la mención de cejas ridículas Alfred cerró el libro de un golpe, y los asaltó con la pregunta, agitado, atemorizando un poco a los chicos con su ímpetu.

-Disculpen, este profesor Kirkland, ¿se llama Arthur?

-Sí – contestó la muchacha.

-¿Es ingles? ¿Rubio, como de éste porte? - indicó con sus manos señalando unos centímetros bajo su propia cabeza.

-¿Sí?- la chica ya estaba intrigada.

-¿Dónde hace clases? ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?

-En el departamento de literatura inglesa... si quieres puedes apuntar la dirección.

No hubo que decirlo dos veces. El astrofísico anotó las intrucciones agradeciendo mil veces antes de tomar un taxi, en espera que no fuese demasiado tarde. No había ya nadie, pero peguntando al secretario académico se enteró de las clases que dictaba el inglés, así, dispuesto a todo, se aventuró a volver preparado al día siguiente, golpeó la puerta en horario de oficina y su pecho dio un salto al escuchar la voz y el acento europeo.

-Adelante.

Tomando aire antes de su presentación el científico comenzó.

-Thou fair hair'd angel of the evening,/ Tu bello cabello de ángel de la noche  
>Now, while the sun rests on the mountains light, ahora que el sol se apoya con su luz en las montañas  
>Thy bright torch of love; Thy radiant crown Vuestra brillante antorcha del amor, vuestra radiante corona  
>Put on, and smile upon our evening bed!  Póntela, y sonríe sobre nuestro lecho nocturno

-¿William Blacke? ¿En serio? - preguntó incrédulo de escuchar una de las vacas sagradas de la poesía inglesa en la boca de un astrónomo americano. Pero luego su sorpresa mudó en cierta descortesía al interrogar - ¿Qué haces acá, niño?

-Encontrarte finalmente – contestó triunfante sentándose en frente del escritorio del académico - Ese día no me dijiste nada de ti, solo hablamos de tus viajes de Shakespeare y cosas así… y necesito saber todo sobre ti si vas a ser mi futuro marido.

-¿Qué? – era definitivo, era un imán de imbéciles. Primero Antonio con su idiotez y ahora este americano insoportable con su cara de niño de párvulos y sus sonrisa que màs que un gesto amable parecía un arma.

-Tengo mucho que hacer, no puedo perder tiempo con esto- Estableció como una indirecta grosería que esperaba fuera comprendida por su interlocutor, mas Alfred seguía allí esperando la respuesta que _él quería oír._

-Vamos, no te entiendo, vas a un bar _de esos_, me hablas, me invitas a un trago, conversamos por horas, luego me robas un beso – ante esto el profesor comenzó a chillar histérico que se callara – y ahora ¿quieres que pretenda que no pasa nada? A mí me gustó mucho conocerte Arthur, así que te pido humildemente que por favor salgas conmigo a almorzar.

El inglés entonces se estaba agarrando el entrecejo adivinando que podría atacarlo una jaqueca en cualquier momento. El jovencito no tenía intenciones de irse y así, de mala gana, se levantó de su escritorio, agarró su saco y anunció.

-Yo almuerzo ahora, si quieres vienes – el astrofísico se le levantó entusiasmado tras él. Entonces Arthur se enteró que Alfred tenía veinticinco años, casi diez años menor que él, que era nacido en Nebraska, críado en Nueva York y que ahora soñaba con descubrir los misterios del universo. Hablaba de Súperman con la misma facinación con la que hablaba de la nebulosa de Orión y cuando Arthur le iba a decir que no le interesaba tanta ciencia ficción era neutralizado por una sonrisa de dientes blancos. Al otro día volvieron al almorzar, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Alfred seguía _materializándose_ en su oficina; Arthur hubiera querido entonces poder saber algo de física y construir un láser que solo fuera capaz de desintegrar los átomos de ese cretino, porque toda la situación le era familiar: Los nervios, el encanto, esa involuntaria sensación de estarse encariñando con alguien a quien definitivamente no quería en su vida.

Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y más se veían, y más lo necesitaba. Aunque no era capaz de darle un número de teléfono o la dirección de su casa, Alfred siempre sabía donde encontrarle y a qué hora; maldijo por eso sus hábitos, rutinas y horarios. Tuvieron que pasar unos seis meses para que Arthur terminara proponiéndose cenar en la casa del chico, y de cena nada. Hubo un beso más y un seco "Esto no es algo de una noche chiquillo, así que no te tienes que poner escandaloso". Eso a Alfred le bastó para ser receptivo y llevarle a su habitación.

Arthur envolvió su cuello, cerrando a distancia, el latido constante y en aumento del estadounidense era lo único en lo que se concentró por ese momento. Alfred le devolvía el beso con una lentitud que parecía impropia de su energética personalidad; el literato asumió que estaba tratando de adaptarse a su modo de hacer las cosas y eso le gustaba. Hacía mucho que alguien no hacía algo para darle en el gusto o que alguien no se preocupaba por él lo suficiente como para ello. Pasaba el tiempo y Alfred demostraba que quería hacerlo sentir bien, lamía sus labios, los succionaba, abría la palma de su mano en la espalda del inglés teniendo cuidado en masajear su columna.

-Mi pelo – ordenó entonces Arthur – me gusta que me jalen un poco el cabello – el jovencito no se hizo esperar y obedeció a esa y a todas las peticiones que el inglés le hizo: se recostó sobre la cama, se dejó desvestir, abrió las piernas, lo llamó por su nombre para dejarle en claro que quería estar con él _y no con otra persona del pasado_.

-Te deseo -sale de la boca del inglés. A Alfred eso no le basta, él no solo lo desea, no es solo su cuerpo lo que le interesa, pero en semejante posición y estado mental no protesta porque Arthur pasa sus colmillos por su clavícula de un modo juguetón, lo único que sale es una débil queja, el nombre del inglés que repitió en varias de las noches de aquellas dos semanas en que lo estuvo buscando luego de ese primer encuentro en el bar. Arthur lo agarra con firmeza con una de sus manos para distraerlo de lo que está haciendo con sus dedos no muy lejos de su sexo. El estadounidense ahoga toda protesta posible, el mayor se da cuenta de su incomodidad y lo besa en los labios para tratar de hacerlo un poco más placentero. Las sensaciones explotan en cada pulgada del primerizo cuerpo del menor que ha perdido todo auto control y suelta una especie de gruñido.

Fue entonces cuando el inglés se dio cuenta de que no tenía que ponerse rudo con el chico, que esta vez no tenía que hacer nada para marcar su propiedad sobre él porque Alfred ya se había declarado como suyo mucho antes de llegar a esta instancia. La ultima vez que estuvo con un hombre fue cuando le hizo el amor a Antonio en Barcelona. Había sido un momento agridulce en que se concentró en atesorar cada una de las expresiones de ese rostro gitano, porque lo había amado con dedicación y aunque se alegraba de que fuese suyo siempre estuvo la duda, la sombra terrible que le susurraba que el sentimiento no era mutuo y entonces venìa esa puñalada traicionera, la impotencia de no saber qué hacer para que Tony dejara de pensar en ese italiano.

Ahora estaba con un jovencito diez años menor que él y nuevamente, en contra de sus deseos iniciales, había sucumbido ante sus sentimientos, con la diferencia de que ahora ese antiguo pánico no estaba allí; no había manera que Alfred se tomara todas esas molestias de forma gratuita si no tuviera un real interés en él, aunque sinceramente no podía entender por qué. Por muchos años Arthur siguió teniendo problemas en comprender por qué alguien podría llegar a quererlo. Era una suerte que Alfred fuese tan paciente.

Debió esperar cinco meses más para que el inglés lo invitara a su hogar y entonces, abruptamente al despertar abrazados Alfred declara "Quiero despertar contigo así todos los días" a lo que el británico contestó con desdén "Como quieras". La alegría de Alfred es como un sol en pleno enero y Arthur piensa – muy contra de su voluntad - que ha encontrado un tesoro justo en el lugar menos pensado, cuando había perdido todas sus esperanzas.

-Ahora que estoy contigo, Artie, lo único que me falta es que podamos casarnos – le dijo una mañana cualquiera el astrofísico.

El britànico ignoró el molesto apodo llevado por la estupefacción que le produjo la confesión de su eternamente ingenua pareja. Quiso decirle que era ridículo, que eso era aún más imposible que todas sus novelas de ciencia ficción y que se bajara de su nube ahora antes de que comenzara a sufrir por su exceso de idealismo, pero simplemente se mordió el labio para no reír. Alfred conocía de sobra ese gestito, se acurrucó contra él para refutarle.

-No te creas, algún día acá en Massachussets el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo será legal, entonces tú y yo caminaremos al altar con smoking y te besaré orgullosamente frente a todo el mundo.

-No seas absurdo – había dicho finalmente el inglés, con un deje de molestia y de diversión en la voz.

Un día de Diciembre del año 2004, Alfred se dio el gusto de cerrarle la boca al testarudo profesor de literatura. Luego de treinta años juntos y ambos rodeando los setenta años (por encima y por debajo) se dieron el gusto de besarse en smoking mientras sus amigos los aplaudían por su recién contraído matrimonio.

Arthur Kirkland solo había ido dos veces a un pub de mala muerte a buscar un desconocido para pasar la noche e irónicamente esas dos veces lo único que había encontrado eran hombres sonrientes y desesperantes que en vez de entregarle un polvo se robaban su corazón. Solo que esta vez no se lo devolverían.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**(1) **Parte de la canción "We found love" de Rihana. Normalmente no me gusta mucho esa chiquilla, pero esta canción me mata.

**Dedicatoria:** Esto va más para July y Lady Orochi, hasta me siento mal por haberme cambiado de religión.

A Alega solo le puedo decir que pensé en la posibilidad de un fruk, pero Francis es amigo de Antonio y si hubiera sido con él, Arthur hubiera seguido teniendo noticias de Tonio y no le hubiera olvidado jamás, con lo masoquista que es. Eso y que se hubiera enterado de que Lovino se fue a vivir con él y seguro le da un ataque de espanto. Así que nada... al menos es un ukus y no un usuk.


End file.
